Un ardiente deseo de paz
by Ember29
Summary: Izuku Midoriya nació con un Quirk considerado débil y la gente en su entorno no cree que él pueda convertirse en un héroe. Gracias a su voluntad, Izuku continuó hacia adelante con su sueño. Lo que no sabía era que la vida se lo recompensaría de una manera u otra. ¡Esta es la historia del mejor héroe del mundo! ¡Plus Ultra!
1. Izuku Midoriya: Origen

**¡Hola! Tenía pensado escribir este fanfic desde que leí por segunda vez BNHA pero no sabía muy bien cómo desarrollar la temática hasta que leí el fanfic "Fire Hero of Peace" del autor Alex no Kitsune.**

 **¡Gracias por la inspiración!**

 **De todas formas, le dejaré un pequeño anuncio antes de empezar con el capítulo.**

—¡Hola!— dialogo de persona hablando normal.  
— **Febrero** — lugares o fechas en la historia.  
— _¡Hola!_ — pensamientos.  
— _¡HOLA!_ — nombres de movimientos especiales.  
— _ **¡Hola!**_ — narrador (Izuku).

* * *

 _ **Hombres…**_

—Esto es inaceptable, Kacchan…— decía una voz aguda, la cual pertenecía a un pequeño niño de pelo verde y alborotado. Su simple cara, además de albergar unas cuantas pecas, también estaba cubierta de sudor. Tras de él, un niño de su edad lloraba del dolor— V-voy a pelear, ¿sabes? No te dejaré… ¡No te dejaré continuar sin oponerme!— a pesar de que sentía algo de miedo, el niño adquirió una pose de batalla lo cual no contrastaba nada con el ligero temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Frente a él, otros tres niños lo veían con una mirada burlona. El que iba en el centro, un chico un poco más alto de pelo rubio en punta y maliciosos ojos rojos rasgados, sonrío con superioridad.

—Tú Quirk es débil, así que…— cuando el rubio unió sus puños se creó una pequeña explosión— ¡No te creas un héroe, bueno para nada!

 _ **No todos son iguales al nacer…**_

Con fuerza, el niño de pelo verde inhaló aire y cuando estaba por liberarlo, uno de los secuaces del tal "Kacchan" cerró su boca usando sus dedos los cuales debían medir aproximadamente un metro. Aprovechando eso, Kacchan golpeó con fuerza la cara del pequeño héroe.

 _ **Este es un hecho del cual me di cuenta cuando tenía 4 años.**_

* * *

—¡WOW!— exclamaba con sorpresa y admiración el mismo niño sólo que con diez años más. Ahora, en lugar de vestir ropas informales, llevaba puesto el uniforme correspondiente de su escuela secundaria la cual consistía en una chaqueta de manga larga de botones amarillos y un pantalón de la misma tonalidad que la prenda superior— ¡Este villano es enorme!

 _ **Todo empezó en la ciudad de Qin Qin, China. Un día, anunciaron el nacimiento de un bebé "luminiscente". Desde entonces, lo "paranormal" fue avistado en todas partes. El tiempo pasó y no pudimos explicar la causa de estos fenómenos.**_

 _ **Rápidamente, lo "paranormal" se convirtió en lo "normal". Y los sueños… ¡Se hicieron realidad!**_

 _ **La sociedad actual está compuesta de superhombres, y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial tiene una constitución física única. Eso, claro, me incluye a mi.**_

 _ **Al poco tiempo, los disturbios comenzaron por todo el mundo y por esas circunstancias se creó la profesión que todos habían soñado alguna vez.**_

 _ **¡Los súper héroes se volvieron reales!**_

—¡LARGOOOOOOOOO!— gritó con furia un gigantesco hombre con una morfología similar a la de un humano cualquiera. Alrededor de él un hombre mucho más pequeño se movía con agilidad y gracia.

—Un Quirk que te convierte en monstruo debe ser increíble…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Oh, sólo es un ladrón de bolsos que actúa violentamente al estar contra la espada y la pared.

—Sí, lo siento… Un villano apareció y los trenes se detuvieron… Sí, no sé cuándo llegaré a la oficina.

—¡KYAAA! ¡Da lo mejor, Kamui!— gritaron en coro una multitud de chicas.

—¿¡Quién está luchando?!— preguntó emocionado el chico de pelo verde hacia nadie en particular.

—Usaste tu Quirk para propósitos malvados cuando las personas van a trabajar, y has cometido un robo que terminó en desastre— dijo el hombre que luchaba contra el monstruo al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre un pequeño tejado. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, un casco de madera, guantes largos del mismo material que llegaban más allá del codo y un cinturón y botas también de madera— ¡Eres el mal encarnado!

—¡Es Kamui Wood! ¡Un joven talentoso que ha adquirido mucha popularidad!— gritó emocionado el joven, llamando la atención de un anciano que se encontraba a un lado de él.

—¡Ey, sabes mucho sobre él!— notó el hombre mayor, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Eres… ¡un fan!?

—Ah, no…— se apresuró a decir el chico.

Regresando a la pelea de Kamui Wood, éste había comenzado a transformar su brazo en una gran cantidad de ramas que se entrelazaban entre sí— Este es tu castigo…— murmuró.

—¡Muéstranos algo genial hombre de madera!— pidió el anciano.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Es la famosa "Prisión preventiva absoluta"…!— dijo con aún más emoción el peliverde.

—¡ _Prisión de cadenas entrelazadas_ _!_ — gritó el héroe, alargando sus extremidades hasta cubrir por completo al villano, hasta que…

—¡ _CANON CANYON_ _!_

De la nada, una mujer gigantesca llegó con una patada voladora dirigida directamente a la cara del monstruo derrotándolo al instante y dejando impresionados a todos en el lugar.

Rápidamente, una multitud que portaba cámaras apareció, fotografiando al instante a la mujer mientras repetían varias veces las palabras " _Aquí está_ ".

—¡Acabo de comenzar hoy! ¡Mi nombre es Mount Lady! ¡Encantada de conocerlos!— se presentó la colosal mujer. Su cabello era largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos eran de color violeta con pupilas blancas. Llevaba puesto un ajustado traje de cuerpo completo de color crema y morado además de unas cuantas líneas naranjas. Una máscara abierta color púrpura con protuberancias en forma de cuernos cubría parcialmente su cara, pero a pesar de eso su rostro seguía luciendo realmente bello. Debía medir por lo menos 20 metros.

 _ **Como el número de fenómenos paranormales aumentó, el número de crímenes explotó como dinamita y cuando los gobiernos fueron completamente acorralados por estos acontecimientos, valerosas personas y muchos rasgos distintivos de los comics entraron en acción.**_

 _ **¡Ellos vigilan lo paranormal y defienden a las personas de las malas intenciones!**_

 _ **Rápidamente, bajo el liderazgo de la opinión pública, luego de acordar varios derechos civiles específicos, vieron sus actividades profesionales oficialmente reconocidas… Muy rápidamente.**_

Aquel villano se encontraba ahora arrestado por las autoridades y Mount Lady se bañaba en ovaciones mientras que Kamui Woods simplemente caía derrotado con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

 _ **¡Ellos recibían sus salarios directamente del estado y fueron aclamados por las multitudes!**_

—La transformación del titán, ¿eh?... Es verdad que es bastante popular y es un grandioso Quirk, pero cuando se considera el daño causado a la ciudad, ¿puedes asegurar que vendrá un gran daño a la infraestructura? No… eso depende de si ella puede crecer a voluntad o no…— comenzó a murmurar el joven con gran velocidad al tiempo que escribía en una libreta.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Tú también tomas notas! ¿¡Tienes planeado convertirte en héroe, no?! ¡Es bueno que te esfuerces y des todo lo que tienes!— dijo el hombre anciano, divertido por la acción del muchacho.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos del ya mencionado se llenaron de brillo y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas— ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!— respondió con una notoria felicidad.

* * *

Nos trasladamos con rapidez a la escuela secundaria "Orudera".

—¡Okey, todos ustedes están ahora en tercer año! ¡En otras palabras, ahora es cuando pensaran en su futuro!— gritaba el maestro de la clase, colocando unos papeles en su escritorio al tiempo que veía a sus alumnos— ¡Ahora distribuiré los documentos donde escribirán las carreras a las que aspirarán!— con un rápido movimiento, el profesor lanzó las hojas hacia el techo mientras comenzaba a sonreír con despreocupación— ¡Pero bueno, eso no importa ¿cuál de ustedes tiene la ambición de ir a la sección de héroes?!

Con energía, la mayoría de los estudiantes levantó la mano con fuerza mientras que gritaban con entusiasmo. Eso incluía, claro, a nuestro joven protagonista quien portaba una amplia sonrisa de seguridad.

—¡Recuerden que el uso de sus Quirk's fuera de este lugar está contra las reglas!— informó el profesor para evitar cualquier problema.

Un ligero pero sonoro ruido interrumpió la emoción general, atrayendo la atención hacia un lugar en específico. Hacia Kacchan, quien, al igual que el chico de pelo verde, tenía 14 años. Sus pies estaban sobre el pupitre, dándole un aspecto de chico rudo.

—¡Por favor no me mezcle en la misma caja con estos secundarios! ¡No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en hacer amigos con estos que tienen Quirks débiles!— dijo con soberbia.

—¿¡Que tratas de decir con eso, Katsuki?!— interrogaron sus compañeros de clase con molestia.

—¡Guarden silencio, secundarios! ¡Compórtense como lo que son!— ordenó Katsuki, sin tomarle importancia a las quejas de los demás.

El profesor, quien ya no se sorprendía de la actitud de su alumno, solamente lo pasó por alto— Cierto, Bakugo… Quieres ir a la Academia U.A, ¿no?— recordó, logrando ponerle la piel de gallina a todos los demás.

Al escuchar esto, el peliverde simplemente lo ignoró y continuó apuntando cosas en su libreta.

—¿¡Esa academia nacional?! Se necesita una puntuación total de 79 para entrar allí este año, ¿¡cierto!?

—¡Se dice que sus exámenes de admisión son infernales!

Con un potente salto, Bakugo se subió en su pupitre— ¡No me sorprende que secundarios como ustedes ni siquiera lo intenten! ¡Con mis calificaciones, yo iré a U.A! ¡Estaré por encima de todos y me convertiré en el héroe número uno! ¡Dejaré mi nombre en los anaqueles de la historia por siempre y para siempre!— contó con seguridad, la cual desapareció al escuchar lo siguiente dicho por el profesor.

—Cierto, ahora que hablamos de eso… Midoriya también quiere entrar a U.A, ¿no?

Al escuchar eso, toda el aula se quedó en completo silencio mientras volteaban a ver a Midoriya.

—Él es bastante atlético, ¡pero dudo que eso sea suficiente para entrar a la sección de héroes!

—Sí, sí… ¡Su Quirk no es ni de cerca tan bueno como el de Bakugo!

—¡Aunque recuerda que una vez le ganó en una pelea!

El murmuro de los estudiantes le entraba por un oído al chico y le salía por otro. No le importaba lo que pensara la gente, él iría adelante con sus ideales… Fue en ese momento que sus instintos comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, conociendo a su "amigo" de la infancia, la reacción era esperable.

Con velocidad y exactitud, tomó su cuaderno de notas al tiempo que se hacía hacia atrás en su asiento, tras eso, no pasó ni un minuto hasta que una explosión colisionó contra su pupitre.

—¡Bastardo!— gritó molesto Katsuki— ¡Tu Quirk es con facilidad el peor de todos! ¡No eres diferente a esos secundarios! ¡Eres peor, eres un terciario! ¿¡Y aun así tratas de entrar al mismo terreno que yo?!

—La Academia U.A es un lugar al que todo el mundo puede aspirar a entrar, no sólo gente con Quirks sorprendentes como el tuyo— respondió sin temor Midoriya—. No tengo porque limitarme sólo porque tú así lo quieres.

Esas palabras sólo sirvieron para hacer hervir la sangre de Bakugo.

—Ahhh, ahí está. El único que es capaz de hablarle a Katsuki sin ningún tipo de miedo.

—Ese es Midoriya…

—¡PELEEMOS, BASTARDO!— gritó con furia el rubio.

* * *

 **12:02. En la misma ciudad.**

—¡DETENGAN A ESE LADRÓN!— pidió un hombre que atendía una pequeña tienda.

Con velocidad un hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por un material lodoso comenzó a huir mientras reía malicioso— ¡Atrápenme si es que se creen capaces!

Una pequeña multitud se reunió alrededor de la tienda, entre ellos, un hombre sumamente delgado que se encontraba al fondo de todo.

—Ahh, viejo… Él definitivamente aprovechó el alboroto de esta mañana para hacer sus fechorías— comentó un transeúnte a su acompañante—. Personas como estas hay en todos lados…

—Sin duda las hay— secundó una voz gruesa que llamó la atención de todos, incluido el monstruo de lodo— Pero ya todo está bien. ¿Por qué, me preguntas? Porque ya estoy aquí.

* * *

—¡Vayamos al karaoke!

—¡No puedo!

Las clases ya habían terminado y los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a retirarse hacia sus hogares o algún otro lugar de interés.

— _Vaya… ¡El incidente de hoy está primero en Yahoooo! Noticias!_ — pensó Midoriya mientras leía el artículo en su celular— _¡Tengo mucho que escribir cuando llegue a casa!_ — justo cuando estaba por tomar su cuaderno para irse, alguien se lo arrebató de las mano— ¡Ah!— exclamó por la sorpresa.

Frente a él estaba Bakugo, mirándolo con desdén— Todavía tengo cosas que arreglar contigo, imbécil— aclaró mientras comenzaba a leer el título del cuaderno de notas.

—Ey, ¿Qué dice ahí, Bakugo?— preguntó uno de los amigos del rubio.

—¿Notas de héroes para el futuro? Pfff… eso sí que es infantil, Midoriya…

—¡Eso no les concierne! ¡Devuélvemelo, Kacchan!— ordenó el peliverde. Justo cuando estaba por extender su mano para recuperar el cuaderno, una explosión lo interrumpió.

Como si fuera nada, Bakugo hizo explotar el cuaderno de Midoriya, para terror y molestia de éste.

—¿¡Qué sucede contigo?!— preguntó el chico molesto— ¡Tú no estás bien de la cabeza!

Bakugo al ver esta reacción liberó un suspiro y lanzó el cuaderno por la ventana, el cual cayó directamente a un pequeño estanque lleno de peces. Sin perder tiempo, Midoriya asomó su cabeza por el balcón y cuando estaba por irse para recuperar sus notas, fue interrumpido por el abusivo.

—Se rumorea que el héroe mejor puntuado podría ser elegido a inicios de año y realmente me molestaría que alguien sin dignidad tratara de entrar a la escuela que creó a los mejores, dado a mi perfeccionismo— contó Bakugo para acercarse a su amigo de la infancia y poner la mano sobre su hombro— Por el momento, vete olvidando de entrar al curso de la U.A, nerd de mierda— dijo con una sonrisa fingida. De su mano comenzó a salir humo.

El ceño de Midoriya se frunció y con firmeza, apartó la extremidad del rubio de su cuerpo.

—Tus calificaciones y las mías siempre han estado a la par por lo que no entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto— dijo el peliverde, sin titubear.

—No lo entiendes… ¡Un bastardo como tú, con un Quirk tan débil no puede si quiera considerar el entrar a la U.A!— volvió a discutir Bakugo, ahora con un rostro más molesto que el de antes— ¡Así que por eso…!

Y sin dejarlo terminar, Midoriya dio media vuelta y salió del salón de clases, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—¡MALDITO NERD! ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!— gritó furioso al ver como lo había ignorado como si nada.

No era que Midoriya le tuviera miedo a su compañero de clase, al contrario, lo único que sentía por él era admiración, pero si comenzaban a discutir posiblemente iniciarían una pelea de incluso horas y podría terminar en golpes. Si normalmente no podía darse ese lujo, ahora que su querido cuaderno de notas estaba totalmente empapado menos podía hacerlo.

—Eso no es comida, tontos; es mi cuaderno de notas para el futuro...— susurró el chico una vez que encontró su libreta, alejando a los peces que se habían reunido a su alrededor.

* * *

— _¡Mamá! ¡La computadora!— pedía con entusiasmo el pequeño Midoriya de hace diez años mientras se movía energético en su silla. En su mano, una figura de acción reposaba._

 _Su madre, una mujer joven y delgada bastante guapa con rasgos parecidos a los de su hijo se encontraba parada a un lado de él mientras movía lentamente el ratón del computador para hacer lo que su hijo le pedía._

— _Cielos, Izuku, estoy segura de que le has dado miles de visitas a este video… Me da escalofríos de sólo verlo— dijo en un tono dulce su madre, una mujer llamada Inko._

 _Al reproducirse el video, el rostro del pequeño Izuku se iluminó._

 _ **Lo recuerdo bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo que vi un viejo video de un héroe haciendo su debut, justo después de que ocurriera un desastre.**_

— _¿¡Estás viendo eso?!— se escuchaba en el video mientras que de fondo, se podía ver a un gran y fornido hombre que cargaba en sus espaladas una gran cantidad de personas. El paisaje no mostraba nada más que fuego y destrucción— ¡Él ya ha salvado a 100 personas y no le tomó más de 10 minutos! ¡Es una bestia!_

 _Además del sonido de las sirenas y gritos de preocupación, también había otro más._

 _Una estrepitosa risa._

— _¡Ya no tienen de que preocuparse! ¿Por qué, lo preguntas? ¡Porque ya estoy aquí!— dijo con seguridad aquel hombre cuyo rubio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con excepción de dos mechones al frente que se elevaban en pico. Vestía un traje de cuerpo completo rojo, blanco y azul acompañado de unas botas amarillas._

— _¡QUE GENIAL! ¡Cuando consiga un Quirk quiero que sea así!— exclamó el pequeño con alegría._

* * *

— _¡Eso es genial, Izuku!— gritó Inko con alegría._

 _Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Midoriya había cumplido los cuatro años y para alivio de su madre, su Quirk se había manifestado._

— _¡Mira, mamá! ¡También puedo hacer esto!— Midoriya llamó la atención de su madre para que pudiera ver claramente lo que estaba por hacer._

 _Tras inhalar aire con fuerza, Izuku lo liberó en forma de una pequeña flama no más grande que la creada por un encendedor, tras eso, el niño juntó sus manos y comenzó a moverlas, para sorpresa de la madre, las llamas se movían según lo hacían las manos de su hijo._

— _¡Increíble! ¡Mi Quirk y el de tu padre en uno solo!— notó la señora Midoriya con alegría— ¡Puedes manipular el fuego que creas!_

— _¡Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?!— preguntó el niño— Aunque es demasiado pequeña… ¡Ojalá fuera mucho más grande!_

 _Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Inko se apagó ligeramente._

— _Lo siento, Izuku… ¿Querías un Quirk más genial, no?...— preguntó desanimada su progenitora— Lamento que papá y mamá hayan tenido Quirks tan débiles…_

 _El niño volteó a verla confundido._

— _¡Eso no importa, mamá! ¡Me gusta mi Quirk!— contestó, haciendo que la mujer volteara a verlo sorprendido— ¡Si no me da la fuerza y velocidad de All Might, sólo debo hacer mucho ejercicio para ser como él!_

 _Inko tardó un poco en reaccionar hasta que una tierna y gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro— ¡Si Izuku se esfuerza tanto, mamá también debe hacerlo!— afirmó, bajando ambos brazos a la vez con determinación— ¿Te gustaría entrar a un equipo de Fútbol? ¡Podrías ser más rápido!_

— _¿¡En serio?!_

 _ **A partir de ese momento, mamá me llevó a entrenar varios deportes y unas cuantas disciplinas marciales por lo que crecí siendo bastante bueno en esto. No fue hasta la edad de diez años que me di cuenta de que nunca sería tan fuerte como All Might sólo por entrenar algunos deportes.**_

 _ **Tras eso, mi madre hizo un trato conmigo para poder ser más fuerte. Un día, ella me llevo a un pediatra que le advirtió que una rutina de ejercicios podría afectar mi crecimiento, pero que, si hacía lo justo y necesario y lo complementaba con una buena dieta, tal vez no se notaría tanto.**_

 _ **Y así es como llego al presente…**_

* * *

— _Tomé una decisión desde niño, no la cambiaré sólo porque a alguien no le parece bien… ¡Debo mantener mi cabeza en alto y seguir adelante!_ — pensaba Midoriya mientras entraba en un túnel que siempre tomaba para ir camino a su casa— ¡Salvaré a las personas con una sonrisa en el rostro y podré reír como All Might! ¡WAHAHAHAHA!— fue en ese momento que dejó de reír para pensar en algo más actual— Debo llegar rápido a casa o sino los ejercicios de hoy se acumularán con la tarea.

Pero de la nada, un sonio metálico alertó al chico, quien volteó detrás de él sólo para ver como de la tapa de una alcantarilla salía algo viscoso. Gracias a sus reflejos, pudo arrojarse hacia adelante para evadir el inminente ataque.

Frente a él se alzaba una criatura lodosa que tenía un rostro amenazante.

—¡Oh no, chico! Debiste quedarte quieto… ¡Ahora que sabes lo que te espera podría dar un poco más de miedo!— dijo aquel extraño sujeto.

—¿¡Q-quién eres tú?!— preguntó Izuku algo nervioso. Ese tipo simplemente se le había abalanzado y ahora estaba diciendo cosas por demás sospechosas.

—¡Eso no importa! ¿¡No te importaría ser mi héroe?!— cuestionó, atrayendo la atención de Midoriya— ¡Sólo tienes que darme tu cuerpo!— dijo, volviéndose a lanzar contra Izuku quien muy apenas pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para eludir ese ataque— ¡Vamos, de lo contrario él vendrá y será muy problemático!

—¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó el estudiante, adquiriendo una posición de combate— _Ya que la tapa de la alcantarilla sigue ahí, su cuerpo debe ser lo suficientemente maleable como para pasar por los agujeros, eso significa que no puedo utilizar defensa personal para luchar ya que los esquivaría y podría entrar en mi cuerpo por cualquier orificio… Huir no es una opción, es demasiado rápido, apenas y pude esquivarlo… En resumen… ¡No tengo forma de ganar!... ¡Si sólo mi Quirk fuera un poco más fuerte!_

—¡Es tu fin, mocoso!— rugió el asaltante de lodo para volver a lanzarse contra su presa.

—¡Maldición!— fue lo único que atinó a decir Midoriya antes de taparse la cara con ambos brazos.

Pero justo en ese momento, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente. Con potencia, la tapa de la alcantarilla salió volando hacia el techo del túnel y de éste salió un musculoso hombre.

—¡No temas, chico!— dijo aquel sujeto tan misterioso que cargaba una bolsa de supermercado— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Esa voz… Izuku la reconocería donde fuese aunque sólo la hubiera escuchado por la televisión o el computador…

 _ **Cierto, lo mencioné antes, pero no se los presenté formalmente. Este hombre es…**_

—¡TEXAS…

 _ **El héroe número 1…**_

—SMASH!

Con un potente puñetazo hacia la nada, una gran presión de aire se creó, arrastrando tanto a Midoriya como al villano lodoso.

 _ **El símbolo de la paz…**_

Gracias a la corriente, Midoriya fue lanzado hacia atrás, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza.

—¡Ah, chico! ¡Fue mi error!— gritó el salvador, corriendo hacia Izuku antes de que se desmayara.

 _ **Mi héroe.**_

—All… Might…

Y tras eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

—¡Ey! ¡Chico! ¡Chico!

La cabeza de Midoriya daba vueltas pero una serie de pequeñas bofetadas en su cara lograron hacerlo recuperar la conciencia. A unos pocos centímetros de su cara, estaba aquel hombre, su ídolo… ¡All Might!

—¿¡CÓMOOOOO?!— se preguntó Izuku, apartándose tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Parece que estás bien! ¡Eso es lo que importa!— dijo All Might, reincorporándose— ¡En verdad lo siento, chico! ¡Te involucraste en la persecución de un villano!... Usualmente no cometo este tipo de errores de principiante, pero bueno… ¡Tal vez es porque estoy en una tierra extraña!— llevándose la mano a los bolsillos, All Might tomó dos botellas donde estaba encerrado el villano que había atentado contra la vida de Izuku— ¡De todas formas gracias a tus reflejos pude completar con éxito la misión! ¡Hicimos un buen trabajo, chico!

— _Es All Might, el verdadero All Might… ¡Esto es un gran giro de los acontecimientos!_ — pensaba Izuku con las orejas y mejillas rojas, tras unos segundos, finalmente espabiló— ¡Cierto, un autógrafo, necesito un autógrafo! ¡Mi cuaderno de notas!— con velocidad, tomó su libreta sólo para darse cuenta de que…— ¡YA LO HA FIRMADO!— ocupando dos hojas estaba escrito en grande "ALL MIGHT!"— ¡WHOAAAAAAAA! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, HARÉ DE ESTO UN TESORO FAMILIAR! ¡LO ATESORARÉ CON MI VIDA!

—¡En fin, tengo que dar el reporte a la policía! ¡No te pierdas de mis siguientes hazañas, chico!— dijo tras dar media vuelta.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿En serio? ¿Ya te vas? Pero yo todavía...— preguntó Izuku.

—Los profesionales debemos luchar constantemente contra el tiempo y el mal, ¿sabes?— aseguró All Might mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

— _Espera… Todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…_

—¡Así que espero que continúes en el futuro…— con gran impulso, salió disparado hacia el cielo— APOYÁNDOME!

El héroe número 1 iba en mitad de vuelo, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien… Sus piernas pesaban un poco más.

—¿Huh? ¡Ey, ey!— dijo cuando vio a Midoriya quien se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna izquierda al tiempo que sus parpados y boca se movían de forma extraña a causa del viento que golpeaba su cara— ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás llevando tu fanatismo a un punto muy enfermizo!— el rubio comenzó a forcejear con Midoriya para que liberara su agarre.

—¡Si te suelto ahora…! ¡Voy a morir!...— argumentó el chico.

—¡Ah, es cierto!— al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle la lucha terminó.

—¡Yo! ¡Tengo muchas cosas… que preguntarte directamente!— contó el fan.

—¡De acuerdo, lo entiendo! ¡Ahora cierra los ojos y la boca!— ordenó All Might para después empezar a toser. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre salió de su boca al igual que un susurro " _Maldición_ ".

* * *

 **En cierto callejón de la ciudad.**

—¿Dónde estoy?...— murmuró una voz— _Maldita sea… Ese cabrón… Si tan sólo no existiera…_

Frente a la borrosa mirada de aquella persona, un grupo de tres jóvenes iban pasando. El que iba delante, un chico rubio pateó con fuerza una botella que estaba en su camino.

—Cielos, Bakugo, ¿por qué dejas que Midoriya te hable así?— preguntó uno de los amigos del mencionado, en concreto, el que podía estirar sus dedos.

—Aun cuando son amigos de la infancia me sorprende lo mal que se llevan— mencionó otro que llevaba un cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Te aseguro que lo mataré si vuelve a desafiarme— dijo Bakugo, creando una explosión con su mano—. Ese estúpido soñador y su débil Quirk… Desde que la obtuvo no ha hecho más que intentar oponerse a mí. Me enfurece con sólo recordarlo— tras decir eso, dio media vuelta— ¡Y tú, ya te dije que dejaras de fumar! ¡Si te descubren y me ven contigo dañaras mi expediente escolar!

Los dos acompañantes de Bakugo habían empezado a temblar pero no por las palabras de su "amigo" si no por lo que estaba detrás de él.

El monstruo de lodo había vuelto.

* * *

—Eso fue una locura…— masculló Midoriya, sentado en el suelo de una azotea y con los labios secos por el viento.

—¡En serio! Me vi obligado a aterrizar para hablar con una persona en el fondo de la escala social, pero bueno… ¡Realmente no tengo tiempo que perder así que te dejaré aquí!— avisó All Might, haciendo que Izuku de inmediato se recompusiera.

—¡Espera, All Migh…!— comenzó a decir.

—¡No! ¡No voy a esperar!— interrumpió el héroe.

Al ver que no tenía intención de hacerlo, Midoriya liberó su pregunta tan rápido como pudo.

—¿¡Puedo ser tan fuerte como tú?!— preguntó, con una mirada de determinación— ¿¡Puede alguien con un Quirk débil ser igual que tú?!

—¿Quirk débil?— repitió All Might antes de que una sensación de dolor puro recorriera su cuerpo por completo— _¡Oh no! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

Al ver que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, Izuku volteó al cielo, con ojos soñadores.

—La gente de mi entorno no me toma en serio cuando digo que quiero convertirme en un héroe… Sé que es debido a que mi Quirk es débil, pero siempre los ignoro para poder ser como tú…— al mismo tiempo que Midoriya hablaba, un extraño vapor cubría a All Might por completo— ¡Quiero salvar a las personas con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo! ¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor de los héroes como tú!— la mirada de Izuku se dirigió a All Might, sólo para encontrar en su lugar a un escuálido hombrecillo de ojos hundidos— ¿¡HUUUUUH?!— gritó sorprendido, entrando a la primera etapa… la negación— ¿¡Qué diablos?! ¿¡Encogiste?! ¿¡Huh?! ¡Eres falso, ¿cierto?! ¡Eres un impostor, ¿cierto?! ¡ERES DEMASIADO DELGADO!

Aquel hombrecillo solamente se le quedó viendo unos instantes para después decir— Soy All Might— mientras que de su boca salía un gran chorro de sangre.

—¡NI DE BROMA!

—Hay muchas personas que retienen la panza en las piscinas para verse más musculosos, ¿cierto? Pues algo así— reveló el rubio.

—¡DEJA DE MENTIR!

All Might liberó un suspiro y se sentó sobre la azotea.

—Una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo, dices… Bueno, chico, ahora sabes que no todo lo que está escrito en internet es verdad…— dijo, viendo como el joven Midoriya seguía boquiabierto por la incredulidad. Al ver que no tenía más opción, levantó su camiseta (la cual le quedaba realmente holgada), revelando así una enorme cicatriz a un costado de su torso, logrando sobresaltar a su fan— Esta herida me la hice hace 5 años por el ataque de un villano. ¿Consecuencias? La casi total destrucción de mi sistema respiratorio y la extirpación de mi estómago. Mi rostro está ojeroso y demacrado producto de las múltiples cirugías y actualmente no puedo trabajar como héroe por más de tres horas al día. Ese es mi límite.

—¿Hace 5 años?... ¿Cuándo peleaste contra "Venemous Chainsaw"?— preguntó Izuku aún con ligeros escalofríos en el cuerpo.

—¡Veo que estás bien informado!— afirmó el héroe— ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que me vean en esta forma!— aseguró, cerrando con fuerza su puño— Esto que te acabo de contar es información clasificada, por lo tanto debo pedirte que no lo publiques en internet o se lo cuentes a alguien más— solicitó, adquiriendo un gesto de seriedad—. El "símbolo de la paz", quien salva personas con una sonrisa… Definitivamente no puedo exponerlo ante las fuerzas del mal. Si me río, es sólo para distraerme del miedo y la presión que cargo como un héroe— reveló, haciendo estremecer ligeramente al peliverde—. Antes de poder darte una opinión debo pedirte que me muestres tu Quirk.

El impacto recibido por escuchar todo eso de golpe hizo que Midoriya tardara un poco en reaccionar— ¡S-si! ¡Como usted diga!— tras espabilar, se dio prisa para inhalar aire y liberarlo de golpe, creando una llama que apenas tenía unos 10 centímetros de extensión. Usando sus manos, logró controlar el fuego que generó con gran libertad.

All Might se le quedó viendo fijamente produciendo un sudor frío en Midoriya, quien esperaba su veredicto final.

—Parece un encendedor bastante eficaz— dijo de golpe el símbolo de la paz.

— _¿¡ENCENDEDOR?!_ — pensó el chico.

—Tu Quirk es bastante útil para labores de la casa u otros lugares donde se necesite un poco de fuego, pero no le veo capacidad combativa. Los profesionales arriesgamos nuestras vidas todos los días al luchar contra villanos. ¿Conoces a Water Horse?— preguntó All Might. Con rapidez, Midoriya asintió. "Water Horse" era una pareja de héroes profesionales que habían muerto en labor, los conocía bastante bien— Tómalos como un ejemplo de dar tu vida por el trabajo. Es por eso que no puedo decirte abiertamente que una persona con un Quirk débil puede convertirse en héroe, dado que es absurdamente poco probable— afirmó, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a irse—. Si te preocupa salvar personas podrías convertirte en policía. Es un trabajo menospreciado pero igual de admirable. No es malo soñar, chico— dijo antes de abrir la puerta que conectaba el interior del edificio con el techo del mismo—. Pero recuerda tener cuidado con los peligros del exterior.

All Might estaba bajando las escaleras cuando recordó porqué estaba ahí.

— _Cierto, debo entregar este villano a la policía_ — pensó mientras comenzaba a tocar sus bolsillos. Al ver que estaban vacíos, un gran sudor frío recorrió todo el rostro del héroe.

Una explosión a la lejanía le confirmó lo evidente.

—No puede ser…

* * *

—GWOAAAAAAAAAARGH

Los edificios de los alrededores estaban llenos de daño colateral mientras que grandes cantidades de fuego no hacían más que esparcirse. En el centro de todo ese caos estaba Bakugo quien luchaba ferozmente contra el villano de lodo quien trataba de absorberlo.

— _¡Como si fuera a dejar que una escoria como esta me absorba!_ — pensaba con ferocidad el adolescente— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

— _¡Que fuerza, que poder! ¡Me saqué la lotería con este Quirk! ¡Con esta fuerza seré capaz de vengarme de ese imbécil!_ — los pensamientos maliciosos del villano iban acompañados de una gran sonrisa al ver su inminente triunfo.

—Woah, ¿quién diablos es ese? ¿Un villano de alto nivel?

—¡Vamos, héroes!

—¡No puedo hacer nada si no hay dos carriles de trafico!— se excusó Mount Lady al ver que no podía pasar por aquel angosto callejón.

—¡No soy nada bueno con las explosiones y el fuego! ¡Les doy el relevo!— dijo Kamui Woods mientras salvaba varias personas con su Quirk.

—¡Vengan tan rápido como sea posible, si el fuego sigue extendiéndose será algo malo!— solicitaba un héroe con traje de bombero que llevaba adornos parecidos a hidrantes en las manos y espalda de los cuales disparaba agua— ¿¡Todavía no está listo el camión?! ¡Mierda!

—¡Es tan viscoso que no se puede atrapar con las manos! Veas como lo veas, su Quirk es simplemente fuerte… ¡Sólo podemos esperar a que lo libere!— decía un hombre musculoso con un traje azul, pantalones negros y unas muñequeras y protector pintadas de amarillo y negro.

—¡WOUAAARGH!— Bakugo seguía forcejeando con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Nadie puede detenerlo!

Los héroes comenzaron a hacer sus labores rescatando a los civiles involucrados en el ataque, esperando por un héroe con un Quirk ventajoso.

Fue en ese momento que All Might llegó al lugar repleto de sudor por haber corrido tanto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el escenario frente a él.

— _¡Fue en ese momento! ¡Debió haberse caído justo en ese instante!_ — pensó mientras recordaba el forcejeo que tuvo con Midoriya— _¡Estaba tan involucrado con la charla con ese fan que ni siquiera me di cuenta! ¡Es tan patético! ¡TAN PATÉTICO!_

* * *

Las palabras de All Might se rebobinaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Izuku, quien caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

— _Que tu ídolo te lo diga de esa forma… Definitivamente es un golpe bajo…_ — se decía el chico— ¡Aunque no importa! ¡Mientras más me digan que no puedo hacerlo mejor me sentiré cuando lo haga!— murmuró determinado, bajando ambos brazos con fuerza.

Fue en ese preciso momento que el murmullo y un extraño olor a quemado llamaron su atención. Al voltear hacia su izquierda pudo ver una gran multitud que se conglomeraba en el principio de un pasadizo.

— _¿Otro ataque de villano? ¡¿Qué héroe estará peleando esta vez?!_

 _ **Heh… Creo que esa vez sólo miré porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y porque realmente necesitaba algo en que ocupar mi mente. Doy gracias por haberlo hecho.**_

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" Fue lo primero que pensó al ver a la persona que había tratado de matarlo hace pocos minutos.

— _¡Ese villano! ¿¡Escapó?! ¡No! All Might no se lo habría permitido… Entonces ¿¡Se cayó?!... ¡ES MI CULPA!_ — se recriminaba Izuku mentalmente.

—Ey, ¿por qué los héroes están parados como si nada?— preguntó un hombre frente a él.

—Tengo entendido que tiene atrapado a un alumno de una escuela cercana— contestó otro.

Midoriya se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tratar de contener un grito— _No sólo lo dejé libre… ¡También tomó un rehén! ¡Soy un estúpido!_

—Aunque de cualquier forma, ¿no es este el villano que All Might perseguía antes?— recordó uno de los espectadores.

—¿¡All Might está en la ciudad?! ¿¡Crees que venga?!

—¡Si es All Might no hay nada que temer!

Esas palabras calaban hondo en el orgullo del súper héroe quien, sin ellos saberlo, estaba a pocos metros de todo el asunto.

— _¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Resiste un poco más, sé que un héroe llegará a salvarte de un momento a otro! ¡Por favor resiste!_ — pensaba Midoriya mientras veía el forcejeo, hasta que…

Los ojos de Bakugo se encontraron con los de Izuku, quien los reconoció al instante.

Sin él siquiera quererlo, comenzó a correr hacia su amigo para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluido All Might.

—¡DETENTE IDIOTA!— ordenó el héroe de las muñequeras.

— _¡Es ese mocoso!_ — notó el hombre de lodo.

— _¿¡Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¿¡Por qué corro hacia él?!_ — se preguntaba Midoriya.

—¡Muere por una explosión!— gritó extasiado el villano.

— _¡Piensa! ¿¡Qué debo hacer?!... Su cuerpo está hecho de un material parecido al lodo, si puedo calentarlo lo suficiente como para endurecerlo entonces podré quebrarlo fácilmente y sacar a Kacchan… ¡Pero espera! ¿¡El calor de las explosiones de Kacchan no lo endurecen?!... No… ¡No es eso! ¡Él ahoga las explosiones antes de que se propaguen demasiado!... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!_ — esa estrategia fue desarrollada mientras Izuku corría al tiempo que se descolgaba la mochila— _¡Tercera táctica del estilo Midoriya! ¡Distrae a tu oponente!_ — con fuerza, lanzó su bolso hacia el villano el cual se abrió en el aire, liberando montones de útiles escolares— _¡Y cuarta táctica del estilo Midoriya! ¡Bloquea su campo de visión!_

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, Izuku imploró por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— _Por favor… Sé más poderoso…_

Sin el chico siquiera notarlo, su boca había comenzado a liberar una tenue luz, producto del fuego que ahora se creaba dentro de él.

Y tras liberarlo…

— _¡ PHOENIX BREATH!_— una potente llamarada salió de la boca de Izuku, quien no tardó ni un instante en aplicar su control sobre él para colocarlo sobre sus puños— _¡Si sólo libero mi aliento podría quemar a Kacchan! Por eso… es mejor concentrarlo en un solo punto… ¡Y hacerlo más potente!_

Ahora que su estrategia estaba hecha, Midoriya se arrojó sobre el villano y lo tocó con ambas manos envueltas en llamas las cuales poco a poco fueron logrando su cometido, endureciendo de a poco el cuerpo del agresor.

—¡Detente, mocoso! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!— gritó con furia y un poco de miedo el villano al sentir como perdía movilidad.

— _¡Debo apresurarme! ¡Debo ser más rápido de lo contrario mi fuego se extinguirá!_ — se presionó Izuku al ver como las llamas poco a poco perdían fuerza, hasta finalmente apagarse— ¡TODAVÍA NO TERMINO!— y como si fuera magia, el fuego volvió a surgir en su brazos con mucha más potencia, quemando en el proceso su chaqueta— ¡KACCHAN, RESISTE!

—¿Por qué…? ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?!— interrogó Bakugo molesto y anonadado al ver los esfuerzos de Midoriya.

—¡Mis piernas se movieron por si solas! ¡Porque…!

 _ **Tal vez había más de una razón para eso, pero creo que, justo en ese momento, fue más que todo…**_

—¡Porque tu rostro…! ¡Parecía estar pidiendo ayuda!— respondió Izuku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Esas palabras encendieron algo dentro de All Might, algo que tal vez había pasado por alto.

— _¡PATÉTICO! ¡QUE PATÉTICO SOY!_ — se dijo a sí mismo el héroe número uno. ¿Un niño estaba peleando contra un villano mientras él no hacía nada?

Los ojos de Bakugo ya se habían puesto en blanco, símbolo de que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

—¡Casi he terminado! ¡ASÍ QUE APARTATE DE AQUÍ!— ordenó el villano, lanzando un manotazo contra Izuku, quien colocó ambos brazos hacia su derecha para amortiguar el golpe.

Al ver esa acción, los héroes se lanzaron hacia adelante. No permitirían que un niño muriera frente a sus ojos.

Pero antes que nadie, él llegó.

All Might había apartado con éxito a Midoriya quien seguía tratando de quemar al hombre lodoso y de un jalón, sacó el cuerpo de Bakugo.

—¡Tus acciones me convencieron! ¡Mi moral no sólo está para escuchar, también está para decirme que no soy un gran ejemplo!— dijo el rubio mientras liberaba una considerable cantidad de sangre de la boca— ¡Los profesionales ponen sus vidas en riesgo todo el tiempo! ¡Yo debo hacer lo mismo!— tras eso, cerró su puño y lo dirigió con fuerza al suelo— ¡ _DETROIT SMASH_!

Una presión de aire superior a la mostrada anteriormente azotó todo el lugar. De no ser por Mount Lady, quien cubrió a los civiles con su cuerpo, éstos tal vez hubieran salido volando.

Con el puñetazo de All Might, las nubes se arremolinaron a su alrededor y al poco tiempo, la lluvia llegó.

—¿¡Está lloviendo?!

—¡Ey, ey! ¿¡Él creó una corriente de aire con la fuerza de su puñetazo?!

—¡Cambió el tiempo como si nada!

—¡Sólo podía ser All Might!

Pero el objetivo de todas las ovaciones no estaba escuchándolos a ellos.

Por la falta de oxígeno, Bakugo había quedado inconsciente mientras que Midoriya solamente terminó con un gran susto.

* * *

 ** _Luego del incidente, los héroes recuperaron las piezas del lodo y las llevaron hacia la estación de policía._**

 _ **Me llovieron sermones de los héroes profesionales sobre lo arriesgado de mis acciones, pero al final me agradecieron y felicitaron por mi valentía.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, Kacchan era totalmente ovacionado no sólo por su fuerza, también por su Quirk.**_

Tras eso, Bakugo y Midoriya pudieron irse. De camino a casa, Izuku no dejaba de pensar.

— _Me hubiera gustado disculparme con All Might… Creo que simplemente me conformaré con enviarle un mensaje a su página oficial cuando llegue a casa_ — planeaba mientras se acomodaba la mochila— _Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué fue eso que ocurrió allá? ¿No se hizo mi Quirk más fuerte?... ¿Qué pasa con el fuego de mis brazos? ¡Es genial!_ — pensó, mirándose las extremidades.

—¡OYE, IMBÉCIL!— gritaron a espaldas de Izuku, quien volteó a ver al reconocer la voz de su amigo de la infancia— ¡No te pedí que me ayudaras! ¡No necesitaba ser salvado, ¿entiendes?! ¡Lo único que no quiero ahora es tener que disculparme con un bastardo como tú! ¿¡Que si te debo una?! ¡Tal vez pero no pienso disculparme contigo!— habló de corrido sin dejar siquiera articular a Midoriya— ¡ESTÚPIDO NERD!

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el peliverde veía como Bakugo se alejaba.

 _ **En ese momento, lo supe.**_

 _ **Quería más de esa sensación de poder ayudar a alguien…**_

 _ **Quería convertirme en un héro…**_

—¡ESTOY AQUÍ!— gritó All Might apareciendo en su forma muscular por una de las calles.

—¿¡All Might?! ¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¿¡No estaba rodeado por los reporteros hasta hace poco?!— interrogó con rapidez Izuku.

—Por favor, chico ¡Soy All Might! ¡Puedo evitarlos si qui… COUGH!— antes de terminar de hablar, regresó a su forma escuálida tras escupir un chorro de sangre— Chico, vine a agradecerte y a corregir algunos errores…— informó mientras se secaba la sangre— Si no hubieras estado ahí y si no hubiera escuchado tu historia… ¡Yo no habría actuado! ¡Por eso debo agradecerte!

—¡N-no!— se apresuró a decir el adolescente— ¡Para empezar todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡Lo molesté mientras trabajaba con mi débil Quirk y…!

—¡Hablando de ello!— interrumpió All Might— ¡Tú Quirk de verdad fue increíble y aunque en ese momento parecía débil, no dudaste en actuar! ¡Que una persona como tú, rodeado de profesionales fuera el que actuara… Realmente me conmovió!...— esas palabras llegaron con fuerza al corazón de Midoriya, cuya mirada se iluminó— ¿¡Sabes cómo terminan siempre este tipo de historias?! Terminan con las palabras: "¡Mi cuerpo se movió solo!". Se dice que en la escuela es posible determinar las personas que serán los mejores héroes…— escuchar eso hizo que el cuerpo de Izuku comenzara a temblar, con ambas manos en el pecho, éste se encorvó.

 _ **Por algún motivo, ahora recuerdo las palabras de todos aquellos que no creyeron en mí.**_

— _¡Un bastardo como tú, con un Quirk tan débil no puede si quiera considerar el entrar a la U.A!_

 _ **En esos momentos, todo lo que siempre quise escuchar…**_

 _ **Era…**_

—¡PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN UN HÉROE!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Izuku se empaparon en lágrimas…

—¡SI!

" _ **Los sueños se hacen reales"…**_

 _ **Olvidé mencionarlo, pero… Esta será mi historia, la historia de mi viaje para convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos.**_

* * *

 **-Nombre: Izuku Midoriya.  
** **-** **Quirk: ¿?. Le da la capacidad de producir fuego con todo su cuerpo y controlarlo a voluntad, además de hacerlo inmune a éste en cierta medida. El fuego se hará más potente según la voluntad y determinación del usuario. Si las llamas duran encendidas mucho tiempo terminarán apagándose. Su uso prologando y descontrolado pueden provocarle fuertes fiebres de hasta 40 grados** **  
-Edad: 14 años.  
-Altura: 1.64 metros.  
-Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de julio.  
-Grupo sanguíneo: O  
-Ocupación: Estudiante de tercer año de la secundaria Orudera.  
-Le gusta: Katsudon. **

* * *

**¡ESO FUE TODO POR HOY!**

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Continuaré con esta historia de una forma u otra debido a mi amor por BNHA. Espero que puedan seguir leyéndome y acompañándome en esta divertida aventura.**

 **¡Nos leemos!  
**


	2. La particularidad de un héroe

**¡Ey! Hola a todos, aquí la actualización. Fue algo rápido.**

 **Dado que tuve unas cuantas reviews en el primer capítulo y que no tengo realmente nada que contar, las contestaré.**

 **Bladetri: ¡Gracias!**

 **Agustingaleano322: Y yo espero poder seguir escribiendo esta historia. Gracias por la opinión.**

 **Anonimom: ¡Gracias! La tercera temporada ahora mismo está encendidísima. Lamento la espera, pero es que actualmente estoy bastante falto de inspiración. Podríamos decir que la historia está en hiatus. Espero poder retomarla pronto.**

 **MelodyLM: Me agrada que te haya gustado como va todo por el momento, espero que más adelante sigas pensando igual sobre mi fanfic. ¡Haré todo lo que pueda así que sigue al pendiente!**

 **Soto9041: Espero que la trama vaya mejorando para que se haga aún más interesante.**

 **Mr chef: Si algo recuerdo bien de BNHA es que los Quirk's son habilidades físicas y como tal, tienen un límite. La nueva particularidad de Izuku es tan fuerte como débil. Trataré de mantener tanto como pueda la coherencia en la fuerza de Izuku, aunque creo que es innegable que será un poco más fuerte de lo normal. ¡La confianza de tener un Quirk creó a un Izuku distinto, pero en el interior sigue siendo el mismo fanboy de los héroes!**

 **Ahora sí, no los distraigo. ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

 _ **Aquel hombre que estaba en la cima de todo. El más aceptado, el más admirado, el más fuerte y famoso de todos los tiempos; All Might me dijo a mí que podía convertirme en un héroe.**_

 _ **¡No había nada mejor que eso!**_

 _ **Aunque lo que vino después no fue precisamente bonito…**_

—¡Ghghghgh! ¡Pesas mucho, All Might!— decía Midoriya mientras arrastraba una nevera que tenía atada al cuerpo con unas cuerdas. Cabe destacar que encima de dicho electrodoméstico estaba sentado el héroe número 1.

—Veas como lo veas, joven Midoriya, este lugar es un increíble asiento…— murmuró el rubio. Y era verdad, se estaba poniendo bastante cómodo.

—¡Eso no quita el hecho de que pesas como 270 kilos!— dijo Izuku sin dejar de empujar, logrando arrastrar levemente el asiento. Anteriormente nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hablarle de esa manera a su ídolo, pero por algún motivo se sentía en bastante confianza con él.

—¡Que grosero! ¡Sólo peso 255! ¿¡No lo notas en mi figura?!— gritó All Might, fingiendo molestia y sonando como una señora mayor.

—De todas formas… ¿Por qué estamos en la playa quitando basura?— interrogó el chico, empapado de sudor.

—¡Es porque tu cuerpo aún no asimila del todo el "One for All", camarada!— contestó el héroe, bajándose de la nevera y acercándose a su pupilo quien seguía tirando de ésta—Tenemos suerte de que hayas crecido como alguien atlético, pero la mayor parte de tu vida has hecho ejercicios mayoritariamente de cardio y por lo que me cuentas sólo llevas poco tiempo haciendo actividades para tonificar e incrementar tus músculos.

—¡S-si! D-desde los 10 años…

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Dedicaremos estos meses faltantes para el examen de admisión a U.A para mejorar tu físico y hacerte más apto para el One for All. No queremos que pase lo de la otra vez— bastó con un manotazo amistoso de All Might para tirar a Midoriya de cara al suelo—. Este lugar nos vendrá bastante bien ya que por el oleaje y las manos humanas se ha contaminado bastante, sin mencionar que el gobierno no hace nada para mejorarlo. ¡Por no mencionar que muchos criminales de poca monta aprovechan para hacer sus fechorías aquí!

—L-lo entiendo…— aseguró Midoriya, llevándose las manos al pecho para respirar con más calma.

—Al final de este entrenamiento, chico, tu cuerpo no sólo debe verse más fuerte…— despegándose del lado de Izuku, All Might puso una mano sobre la nevera para después aplastarlo como si fuese nada— ¡También restauraremos el bello horizonte de este lugar!— la hermosa luz del atardecer golpeó directamente los ojos del peliverde, quien no pudo hacer más que asombrarse por la bella vista que se hallaba oculta entre tanta basura— ¡Este será tu primer paso para ser un héroe!

—Mi primer paso…— repitió Izuku, su gesto lentamente se convirtió en uno de ligera decepción— ¿¡Es limpiar basura!?

—¡Hahaha! ¡Suena ridículo, pero con mi plan del "Sueño Americano", notarás los resultados en muy poco tiempo!— de uno de sus bolsillos, All Might sacó una pila de al menos 15 papeles y se los tendió a su discípulo— Así que no te preocupes porque sea basura, concéntrate en cumplir con el deber, ¿¡o es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre?!

Una simple hojeada a aquellos documentos le dio una idea a Izuku de lo infernal que sería el entrenamiento; era incluso lo doble a lo que él había hecho durante esos 4 años. Pero él lo sabía, lo sabía más que nadie.

—Si no me esfuerzo el doble que el resto… ¡No llegaré a ningún lado!— su mirada de decepción cambió a una de determinación— ¡Hagamos esto, All Might!

La sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro del símbolo de la paz se ensanchó aún más. Una de las razones por las que había elegido a Izuku como su sucesor era por esa misma mirada.

Sería interesante ver su progreso.

 _ **¡Es cierto! Puede que estén un poco confusos. Hay una parte que olvidé contarles. Regresemos en el tiempo una semana atrás.**_

* * *

 **Hace cinco días.**

—¡Tú puedes convertirte en un héroe!

El llanto de Midoriya al oír esas palabras llegó a su cúspide en el momento en el que cayó de rodillas por la emoción.

—Sin duda alguna… ¡Tú eres el que se merece heredar mi fuerza!— soltó de golpe aquel escuálido hombre.

—¿Eh?— exclamó Izuku, levantando la mirada y dejando de llorar.

—¡HAHAHA! ¡Borra ya esa expresión de tu cara, chico! ¡La verdadera prueba va a empezar, así que escucha bien!— con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, el rubio apuntó al chico— ¡Todo depende de si aceptarás absorber mi poder lo mejor que puedas o no!— un gran chorro de sangre salió de su boca.

Una mirada de incredulidad apareció en la cara de Midoriya, la cual lucía especialmente tonta considerando que aún estaba lagrimeando y moceando.

—Estoy hablando de mi Quirk, chico— aclaró All Might, limpiándose la sangre de la cara— Imagino que conoces la revista semanal "Friday". Bueno, ellos hicieron ver mi Quirk como algo genérico, encasillándolo en el género de "Potenciador de súper fuerza". También imagino que has visto las entrevistas que me hacen considerando que eres un fan; también imagino que te diste cuenta de que siempre evado las preguntas sobre mi Quirk con alguna broma— All Might se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. No sería ideal que el "símbolo de la paz" no fuera un héroe natural…— y las extendió hacia los lados— ¡Mi Quirk es en realidad como una antorcha sagrada que pasa de un portador a otro!

—¿Eh?... Un Quirk que se puede… ¿otorgar?...— la incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro de Midoriya no hicieron más que incrementar. Cualquier rastro de llanto había desaparecido.

—Exactamente, chico y tú eres la persona que he designado como la siguiente en la línea sucesora— una leve corriente de aire pasó por el lugar, dejando ver la cicatriz en el torso del héroe número 1.

En ese momento, los ojos de Midoriya se volvieron espirales.

—Espera… Aguarda sólo un segundo… Es cierto que su Quirk es el más debatido por toda la comunidad de internet e incluso es considerado como uno de los 7 misterios más grandes del mundo, es tan misterioso que había días en los que no salía ni a entrenar por recabar información, pero el hecho de que sea un Quirk que se pueda otorgar es simplemente inconcebible, una fantasía, un cuento de locos ¡algo que ni siquiera podría imaginar en mis sueños más salvajes!— murmuró a gran velocidad.

—¡Maldición, chico, hablas mucho!— interrumpió de golpe All Might, llevándose una mano frente a la cara— ¡Puede que oculte muchas cosas pero nunca miento! ¡Te lo mostraré!— una extraña luz apareció en la palma de la mano de All Might— Este es el poder de transferir poder… y el nombre de esta peculiar habilidad no es otra que…

 _ **One for All.**_

 _ **En ese momento no lo sabía, pero estaba viendo directamente al poder que me convertiría en el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos.**_

—One for… All…— repitió Midoriya incrédulo.

—Un hombre cultiva el poder y luego ese hombre se lo concede a otro, y entonces este nuevo hombre se lo pasa a otro más, volviéndolo un bucle infinito… De esa manera, los corazones de las personas van puliendo este poder, haciéndolo cada vez más y más fuerte— explicó el rubio.

—Y si es tan asombroso… ¿Por qué dármelo a mí si ya tengo un Quirk?... ¿No hay mejores opciones que yo? ¿Alguien que no posea Quirk?...— preguntó vacilante Midoriya. Aunque decía eso, la idea de tener aquella habilidad realmente era seductora.

—Verás, chico. He estado buscando un sucesor desde que me convertí en héroe, y no importa si tiene dos Quirk's, uno o ninguno, si no me importa lo más mínimo dárselo, lo haré— aclaró All Might, cerrando la palma de su mano y desvaneciendo la luz—. En ese instante fuiste tú, un chico con hasta el momento un Quirk débil y quien conocía mejor que nadie lo temible que era el adversario, el que brilló más que cualquier otro que se hiciera llamar "Héroe"— la mirada de Izuku volvió a ponerse un poco llorosa, pero con la manga (quemada) de su chaqueta contuvo las potenciales lágrimas—. Aunque bueno, a fin de cuentas es tu decisión si quieres tomar el cargo o no. ¿Qué me dices?

— _Pensar que mi ídolo me diría todo esto… Pensar que llegaría al punto de revelarme su mayor secreto… Debe haber alguna… no, no hay ninguna…_ — con fuerza y determinación, la mirada de Izuku se encontró con la de All Might— Estaré bajo su cuidado… _¡Ninguna razón para negarme!_

—Tal y como lo esperaba, pequeño bribón— dijo riendo el adulto— ¡Ven a este mismo lugar mañana tras salir de la escuela y dejaremos claros los términos para la ceremonia de transferencia!

—¡Sí!

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 _ **Recuerdo particularmente ese día. Todo un alboroto se creó en torno a mí y a Kacchan, quienes por cierto, no nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento.**_

 _ **Al parecer, unos civiles habían grabado el momento exacto donde me lanzaba a ayudar a Kacchan con el villano de lodo y lo subieron a internet, videos que luego fueron publicados en televisión nacional.**_

 _ **El día de Kacchan no cambió mucho, aparte de unas cuantas ovaciones por la fuerza con la que se había opuesto a un villano.**_

 _ **Pero por otra parte, sin duda fui yo el centro de atención.**_

—¡Cuéntanos que tan fuerte se hizo tu Quirk, Midoriya!— pidió uno de los compañeros de clase.

—Realmente aún no lo sé— respondió el mencionado, tomando sus cosas para irse al ver que las clases ya habían terminado.

—¿¡Te vas ya?! ¡Venga, muéstranos tus habilidades! ¡Son como las de Endeavor!

—L-lo siento, no puedo quedarme, tengo algo que hacer— se excusó Izuku, corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida.

El recorrido de camino a casa fue normal, salvo por un extraño desagrado hacia el túnel en el que se había encontrado al villano. Cuando finalmente llegó al cruce donde había charlado con All Might, lo vio ahí, en su forma normal, vestido con ropas normales que le quedaban ridículamente grandes y recargado sobre un auto negro bastante sencillo.

—¡All Might!— gritó Midoriya emocionado al ver que lo del día anterior no era un sueño, exaltando en el proceso al nombrado.

El grito pegado por el peliverde alertó a dos estudiantes que estaban cerca.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡¿All Might?!

—¿¡Dónde?!

—¡SHHH! ¡SHHH, joven Midoriya!— apresuró a decir All Might, llevándose un dedo a la boca— ¡No puedes ir por ahí llamándome de esa manera cuando estoy en esta forma!

—¿Entonces cómo debo llamarle?— interrogó Izuku.

—Sólo dime "Maestro Toshinori"— murmuró en forma de respuesta.

—El… verdadero nombre del All Might…— susurró con ilusión el fan.

—Sí, si… De todas formas no es necesario que me llames de "usted", no me siento muy cómodo— informó Toshinori, abriendo la puerta del conductor.

—¿¡E-eh?! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Me es imposible hablarle informalmente!— se negó con rapidez Izuku, moviendo ambas manos frente a su cara con velocidad.

—Bueno, no importa. Entra al auto, joven Midoriya, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre cómo nos llamaremos— pidió el héroe, ya habiendo entrado en el coche y cerrando la puerta.

Tan pronto como pudo, Izuku abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió. Tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, volteó a ver a All Might.

—¿Puedo preguntar hacia dónde vamos?— cuestionó Izuku.

—Nos dirigimos a un lugar donde haya menos gente. Lo que harás en breves sería muy peligroso mostrarlo en público, por no mencionar que incluso podría ser ilegal— respondió el héroe.

—¿¡I-ilegal?!— repitió sorprendido Midoriya. ¿El objetivo de un héroe no era detener lo ilegal?

—Por eso te dije que presentaras un permiso especial en la oficina de policía— regañó una voz femenina que sonaba un tanto lenta y apagada—. Cielos santo, eres tan imprudente…

Al escuchar la nueva voz, el peliverde volteó hacia el asiento trasero para encontrarse con una mujer de avanzada edad que no superaba el metro con veinte. A un lado de ella había un largo bastón parecido a una jeringa blanca. Su cabello era grisáceo por las canas y estaba atado con una malla negra con una pequeña jeringa blanca cual adorno.  
Vestía una blusa color marrón anaranjado con detalles blancos en la parte del cuello y unos bordes amarillos. Un cinturón gris con hebilla rosa adornaba su cintura. Además de una larga bata blanca de laboratorio, también portaba unas largas botas rojas.  
En su cabeza llevaba un accesorio similar a un caso rosa claro con un visor de color morado cubriendo sus ojos.

—L-la heroína juvenil… ¡Recovery Girl! ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí?!— gritó Midoriya emocionado e intrigado a la vez.

—Es una vieja amiga mía que conocí mientras estudiaba en U.A. Créeme, chico, ella podría ser de vital importancia el día de hoy— afirmó All Might—. Por cierto, no te preocupes por lo del One for All, ella es una de las pocas personas que lo sabe.

—Y-ya veo…— masculló Izuku.

—Toma, unos caramelos— ofreció de la nada la mujer, sacando unos ositos de gomita de un pequeño maletín café que había a un lado suyo.

—Ah… ¡Esto!... ¡Gracias!…

En cosa de una hora el auto de All Might había salido de la ciudad y se había alejado lo suficiente como para no encontrar rastros de civilización aparente.

Unos pocos minutos extras de conducción bastaron para llegar a un pequeño descampado rodeado de pura naturaleza, sobre el cual los rayos del sol se filtraban levemente.

—Cielos, este lugar es tan bueno como me lo comentaron— exclamó All Might, bajándose del auto y extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados para sentir la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor.

Cuando Midoriya se bajó del auto también quedó levemente sorprendido. Parecía el lugar ideal para un día de campo o hasta para una acampada.

—Este lugar es hermo…

—Ahora a lo que vinimos, chico. Quítate la ropa— interrumpió de golpe el símbolo de la paz, volteando a ver a su sucesor.

—¿Eh?...— exclamó Izuku, quedándose de piedra— ¿¡EH?!

—Necesito ver tu estado físico para saber si necesitas algo más para heredar el One for All— contó All Might, acercándose al adolescente—. Te lo pondré fácil. Piensa en One for All como la máxima fuerza de una gran línea de hombres, la cual se va canalizando y haciendo todavía más poderosa cada vez que es pasada a alguien. Un cuerpo demasiado débil no sería capaz de asemejar tal poder ¡Tus miembros estallarían y serías reducido a pedazos!

Una imagen de él mismo explotando llegó a la mente de Izuku.

—¡MIS MIEMBROS!— gritó Izuku aterrorizado por la idea. Tras calmarse un poco, encaró a su ídolo— Cielos, All Might, debiste haberme dicho eso desde un principio...— y tras eso comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de la secundaria para después proseguir con la camisa que tenía por debajo.

—Por cierto, ¿no dijiste antes que no podrías hablarme de forma informal?— recordó Toshinori.

—Ah… Lo lamento, no me di cuenta— apresuró a decir, terminando de desvestirse, mostrando un cuerpo delgado pero lo suficientemente tonificado para estar muy por sobre la media.

—Da igual. Tampoco es como que me importe— dijo, restándole importancia al asunto—. Recovery Girl, ¿podrías venir a echarme una mano?

—Sí, sí...— murmuró la mencionada con un tono apacible, acercándose lo más rápido que pudo a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

—Yo veo bien al chico, pero necesito saber qué piensas tú desde un punto de vista médico— dijo All Might.

Tras sacar unos lentes de su bolsillo y colocárselos, la heroína comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de Izuku de pies a cabeza. Después de finalizar lo ya dicho empezó a toquetear levemente los brazos, piernas y abdomen del chico.

—A simple vista puedo ver que llevas años ejercitando tu cuerpo… Estás mucho más sano que cualquier chico de tu edad— notó Recovery Girl, guardándose las gafas en el bolsillo otra vez—. Por lo que me has contado, puedo ver que él es un buen recipiente para el One for All.

Esas palabras levantaron el ánimo de Midoriya enormemente. ¿Eso quería decir que heredaría el Quirk de All Might? ¿¡De su ídolo?!

—Ya veo… Es buen oír eso. Gracias por tu veredicto, Recovery Girl— agradeció All Might, recibiendo un pequeño "No hay de que" por parte de la mencionada—Tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero espero no equivocarme contigo. Ahora bien, joven Midoriya… Comete esto— ordenó, arrancándose un pelo de la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, es la mejor y menos asquerosa forma de que absorbas mi ADN— reveló All Might—. Y es absolutamente necesario que lo consumas para poder heredar One for All, así que ni se te ocurra vomitar.

—¡Esto no es para nada lo que esperaba!

Y así, Izuku comió cabello ajeno por primera y última vez.

* * *

Treinta minutos pasaron desde que Izuku había ingerido el cabello de su mentor, cabe destacar que se había vuelto a vestir y Recovery Girl había vuelto al auto para hacer una especie de papeleo.

—No me siento diferente, All Might— contó el adolescente.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso piensas que tu estomago está hecho de seda o algo así? Dale dos o tres horas en lo que el efecto empieza a surgir— dijo All Might, sentándose en el pasto sobre el que estaba parado.

—Entiendo…— susurró Midoriya. Justo cuando iba a tomar asiento, una mano lo detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, chico?— cuestionó Toshinori, obteniendo una gesto de interrogación por parte de Izuku— Aprovecha este tiempo para practicar los nuevos usos del Quirk con el que naciste.

—¡A-ah! ¡Tiene razón!— cedió con rapidez, para después desvestirse de nuevo. No podía darse el lujo de quemar su camiseta o chaqueta— Bien… ¡Aquí vamos!— tras alejarse tanto como pudo, inhaló fuertemente el aire y tras sentir que el movimiento ya estaba listo, exhaló— ¡ _Phoenix Breath!_ — de su boca, una pequeña llama salió la cual no superaba los 10 centímetros de longitud— ¿¡QUÉ?!— exclamó el chico al ver lo débil de su ataque— ¡Mi poder… ¿se nerfeó?!

—Por tu forma de hablar puedo ver que eres un verdadero friki, joven Midoriya…— masculló All Might con un gesto inusualmente tranquilo.

—¡No lo entiendo, All Might! ¡Ayer mi ataque fue como un 1000% más fuerte! ¿¡Qué pasó ahora?!—preguntó. La idea de que su Quirk hubiera perdido la fuerza que apenas había ganado era desalentador por decir poco.

—Calma, joven Midoriya y piensa— dijo Toshinori como si nada—. Cada vez que utilizas tu Quirk, ¿Qué sientes?

—¿Qué… siento? Es algo normal, como usar una extensión de mi cuerpo… No siento nada realmente especial, después de todo, eso es lo que son los Quirk's, ¿no? Una habilidad más del cuerpo— respondió Izuku.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste cuando tratase de salvar a ese chico?— volvió a preguntar.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Midoriya se iluminaron. Como si la verdadera naturaleza del universo se hubiera presentado frente a él.

—En ese momento…

 _ **Tiempo después me di cuenta de que era algo chistoso. Yo, el chico que quería salvar a todo el mundo que estuviera a su alcance, nació con un Quirk adecuado para ello y más tarde recibió uno igual de bueno para la misma labor.**_

—En ese momento…

 _ **Si… recuerdo ese sentimiento.**_

—Yo sólo quería protegerlo…

—¡Bingo!— exclamó All Might, pasando a su forma muscular— ¡Ahora intenta atacar de nuevo pero plasmando ese sentimiento en tus llamas!

—¡Lo haré!— gritó Midoriya determinado— _Recuerda bien aquel sentimiento…_ — sus ojos se cerraron y recuerdos muy frescos llegaron a su mente— _¿Cuál será tu objetivo cuando seas un héroe?..._ — la imagen de sí mismo corriendo hacia Bakugo golpeó su mente— _Lo sabes muy bien…_ — ahora estaba lanzándose contra el villano— _Tú quieres…_ — las llamas de sus brazos se habían encendido— _¡Proteger a todos!_

Una combustión espontánea ocurrió y de un segundo a otro, los brazos de Izuku se encontraban cubiertos de llamas, unas llamas tan potentes que de a poco iban creciendo hasta llegar a una gran altitud.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de All Might, una más grande que la que usualmente poseía.

—¡De eso te estaba hablando, chico!— dijo el héroe emocionado.

—¡Este es…! ¡Mi Quirk!— la expresión en la cara de Midoriya mostraba la emoción que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, utilizó el Quirk de control que había heredado de su madre para controlar el fuego heredado de su padre a voluntad, comenzando a crear grandes bolas de fuego que después se dividían en otras más pequeñas. Tras eso, tomaban diversas formas que dependían enteramente del deseo de Izuku; ya podían ser lanzas, espadas o hasta elefantes, si Izuku lo deseaba, sus llamas tomarían esa figura.

Tras aproximadamente un minuto y medio, el fuego se apagó, pero inmediatamente fue encendido de nuevo. El proceso anterior se volvió a repetir.

All Might sólo podía definir la mirada de Izuku como la de un niño al que se regala el regalo de navidad más deseado… No… era más bien la mirada que poseía un adulto que veía con satisfacción el resultado de años de incansable trabajo. Era algo así.

—Tengo que… definitivamente tengo que experimentar más con esto— murmuró Izuku, todavía fascinado por su Quirk— ¡Esto es un nuevo mundo de posibilidades!— y al decir eso, las llamas crecieron al menos hasta llegar a la altura de los 2 metros.

—¡Espera, joven Midoriya! ¡Sé que estás emocionado pero debes pensar fríamente! ¿¡Tu Quirk no tiene consecuencias?!— preguntó All Might algo preocupado, no podía darse el lujo de que Izuku enfermara o algo así antes de hacer "eso".

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y sus llamas se apagaron al instante.

—¡Lo había olvidado!— reconoció, observándose la palma de las manos— El máximo de veces que puedo activar mi Quirk y usarlo hasta que las llamas se apaguen son 60, lo que se traduciría a un total de una hora y media de uso… Si excedo mi límite— el recuerdo de su yo de 5 años con una fiebre de 39 grados recorrió brevemente su cerebro— tendré temperaturas horribles por más de un día…

—Y considera que este nuevo poder es al menos diez veces más poderoso que el que usas normalmente…— un gesto pensativo apareció en el rostro del adulto, quien sacó su Smartphone del bolsillo y con la calculadora de éste hizo las cuentas— Ya veo… Yo te daría solamente 9 minutos de uso continuo.

—Lo entiendo… Sólo 9 minutos…— repitió Izuku, con la mano en la barbilla.

—Cielos, chico… En serio que eres como un encendedor— suspiró All Might un tanto divertido.

Encendedor… encendedor… ¡!

Midoriya sintió como si un foco invisible se hubiera iluminado sobre su cabeza.

—¡ERES UN GENIO, ALL MIGHT!— aseguró, corriendo hacia su antecesor y estrechando fuertemente su mano— ¡No se me había ocurrido pensar en mi como un encendedor! ¡Muchísimas gracias!— tras eso, soltó la mano de su ídolo y abrió la puerta del auto para sacar su mochila, no sin antes disculparse con Recovery Girl por la intromisión.

—¡No hay de que!— dijo All Might sin siquiera estar seguro de porqué le agradecían.

Una vez que Izuku volvió al lugar donde estaba antes, sacó su cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo.

—Si pienso en mí mismo como un encendedor, eso significa que el fuego que produzco es el equivalente al gas… Cuando un encendedor se queda sin gas, ya no funciona hasta que lo rellenen, eso mismo pasa conmigo. Cada vez que uso mi Quirk, las llamas de mi cuerpo van descendiendo hasta finalmente no quedar ninguna y mi tiempo de recarga es un día… Una hora y media es mi máximo cuando lo uso normalmente, con este nuevo poder mi límite son 9 minutos… Eso significa que si las hago el doble de grandes el límite… ¿serán 4 minutos y medio?... Necesito establecer una regla de equivalencia… ¡Pero no conozco cuanto puedo aguantar si uso todo mi poder!— murmuraba Izuku al tiempo que escribía con velocidad en su cuaderno de notas.

—Que chico tan raro…— suspiró All Might— Por cierto, joven Midoriya, ¿has decidido ya cual es el nombre de tu Quirk?

Esa pregunta sacó al peliverde de su trance, quien de inmediato volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado.

—Bueno… creo que si…— respondió, rascándose la mejilla con un poco de vergüenza— Cuando era niño quería un nombre como Mighty Flame o All Flame…— contestó, haciendo sudar a Toshinori la gota gorda— Pero ahora que conozco en que consiste mi poder… Creo que lo he decidido— tras cerrar su cuaderno de golpe y colocarlo en el suelo, Izuku se puso de pie.

—Déjame escucharlo— pidió All Might.

—"Igneous Desire", el ardiente deseo de salvar a todos y a todo. El motivo por el cual me convertiré en un héroe— en la mano de Midoriya se encendió una pequeña llama—. Usaré el Quirk que me heredaron mis padres para hacer el bien y nada más que el bien…

—Suena muy americano y genial… ¡Como se esperaba de un friki como tú, joven Midoriya!— ¿felicitó? All Might.

Izuku por su parte no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Sólo se limitó a dar las gracias para luego seguir manejando sus llamas.

Si el límite eran nueve minutos y él ya había gastado tres, tendría que usar su modo más débil para experimentar con su fuego, lo que le daría un total de una hora de uso libre.

Los minutos pasaron y montones de cosas también lo hicieron, cosas que no se contaran ni aquí ni ahora.

Un fuerte dolor de estómago azotó a Midoriya quien no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse por los retortijones.

—Ugh…— exclamó.

—¡OH! ¡Eso tomó menos tiempo de lo que debería! ¿Comiste fibra recientemente, joven Midoriya?— preguntó All Might, acercándose al agonizante Izuku.

—E-en la cena, e-en la mañana y en el almuerzo… ¡Ghg! Mi m-mamá hizo demasiada avena por… wahg… accidente…— contestó el chico. Un fuerte gruñido alertó a Midoriya, quien rápidamente se levantó— ¡D-debo ir al baño!— avisó. Justo cuando estaba por correr hacia la naturaleza, All Might lo detuvo.

—Está bien, chico. No tienes ganas de defecar, son los efectos del One for All los que por fin hacen su labor— tranquilizó el héroe—. Que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado de esa manera quiere decir que lo asimilaste de golpe y porrazo, lo cual es una buena señal.

—¿En… serio?...— preguntó Izuku; realmente sentía que se estaba haciendo en los pantalones.

—Dale unos dos minutos más y tu dolor estomacal terminará— aseguró All Might, incitando a su pupilo para que se sentara de nuevo en el césped.

Al poco tiempo, tal como había dicho el símbolo de la paz, los efectos terminaron y aquel dolor insoportable abandonó el cuerpo de Izuku.

—¿Mucho mejor?— cuestionó el rubio.

—S-si… Creo que si…— respondió el adolescente viéndose las manos. Tampoco se sentía tan diferente a como antes… de hecho, lo único que sentía era mucho alivio en el estómago.

—Perfecto. Iré por Recovery Girl, haz un estiramiento de brazos sencillo en lo que regreso— solicitó All Might, corriendo hacia su auto.

Obedeciendo las indicaciones, Midoriya comenzó a estirarse. Lo que no tenía del todo claro aún era la función de la heroína juvenil en todo el asunto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos, mujer y hombre, regresaron al encuentro de Izuku.

—Listo, joven Midoriya, pasemos al evento principal— dijo All Might, mostrando su usual estado de ánimo—. Si todo sale bien no necesitaremos que Recovery Girl intervenga así que dalo todo, chico.

—Tu Quirk es demasiado potente, era evidente que no te dejaría estar sólo con un niño que apenas lo va a adquirir— dijo la heroína. Toshinori seguía siendo tan imprudente como siempre.

Por su parte, Izuku no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba.

—Bien, joven Midoriya; sólo sigue mis instrucciones y todo saldrá a la perfección— volvió a hablar All Might—. Estás apunto de usar el One for All por primera vez…— al oír eso, los ojos de Izuku se pusieron llorosos y cuando estaba por hablar fue interrumpido— pero antes que nada debes saber cuáles son los pasos para poder utilizarlo con éxito— y eso bastó para que el joven adquiriera un rostro de seriedad. ¿Qué tipo de requerimientos serían? ¿Apretar tan fuerte los músculos que hasta dolieran? ¿Contener la respiración?... No, eran…—. Primero que nada, aprieta bien las nalgas…

Y lo que sucedió a partir de ahí es historia para otro cuento.

* * *

Regresando al presente, los meses habían pasado volando.

El inicio del entrenamiento fue condenadamente duro, pero gracias a que Izuku tenía bastante condición física, fue capaz de sobrellevarlo relativamente bien. Pero a mitad de éste mismo los problemas iniciaron.

No sólo tenía que preocuparse por el entrenamiento, también necesitaba organizar el tiempo para hacer tareas y dormir, así como los minutos que le tomaría aprender a usar mejor su Quirk de nacimiento, sin mencionar que había veces en los que tenía que ser él el que compraba las cosas para la nueva dieta que seguía en la que comía mucho más que antes.

Día y noche, soleado o lluvioso, frío o caliente. Sin importar el clima o la hora, Izuku entrenaba bajo la tutela de All Might. Incluso en su cumpleaños recibió de regalo unas pesas de 10 kilos para que se ejercitara mientras se "relejaba" en casa.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la mitad de la basura había desaparecido e Izuku ya podía al menos moverse cinco metros con All Might a su espalda (aunque eso lo dejaba inutilizado por al menos treinta minutos).

 _ **Y así el tiempo se fue como si nada. Cielos que fue duro, pero valió la pena más que cualquier otra cosa.**_

* * *

 **DOS SEMANAS ANTES DEL DÍA DEL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN. SEIS DE LA MAÑANA.**

All Might en su forma normal acababa de llegar a la playa donde entrenaba con Izuku todos los días, el frío clima lo obligaba a vestir un abrigo junto con una bufanda.

Cuando estaba por llamar a Midoriya para ver si estaba por el lugar, lo escuchó.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El escenario frente a All Might lo hizo abrir enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa. Sobre una pila de basura estaba Izuku, sin camisa, cubierto de sudor y gritando a todo pulmón hacia el cielo.

— _Ha retirado incluso la basura que estaba más allá del área que tenía asignada… El niño no ha dejado ni el más mínimo rastro de basura… ¡No me lo puedo creer!_ — pensó Toshinori al evaluar el panorama entero— Has acabado completándolo incluso antes de tiempo… Sin sobre-exigirte… a la par que entrenabas tu otro Quirk y mantenías tu vida escolar… Oh my… oh my… ¡GODNESS!— y de pronto, pasó a su forma muscular.

Izuku comenzó a tambalearse encima de la pila de basura hasta finalmente terminar cayendo de espalda al suelo. Más rápido que una bala, All Might lo atrapó.

—¡Te has ganado un merecidísimo descanso!— reconoció.

—Lo hice, All Might… Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!— repetía Izuku con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada.

—Hiciste un trabajo espectacular, sobre todo para ser un adolescente— felicitó el héroe— ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Realmente lo hiciste muy, muy bien!

Y el cambio era notorio. Los músculos de Izuku habían pasado de estar sólo tonificados a ser completamente notorios. Aunque su complexión delgada se mantenía, era innegable el hecho de que era un sujeto musculoso, con o sin ropa.

—Esto sólo es un espejismo de lo lejos que podrás llegar algún día, pero no me cabe ninguna duda, joven Midoriya ¡Eres el heredero perfecto para el One for All!— aseguró, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

—Es como… si de alguna manera esto todavía fuera un sueño del que me cuesta despertar… Has hecho… tanto por mí, All Might… estoy realmente… agradecido…— lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por las mejillas de Izuku, cuyo cuerpo aún temblaba por el ejercicio hecho con anterioridad.

—¡Venga, chico! ¡Estas dos semanas que faltan para el examen de admisión son completamente tuyas! ¡Deberías aprovéchalas para entrenar el All for One y el Igneous Desire!— aconsejó All Might— ¡Pero por el momento olvidémonos de ello, te llevaré a comer!

—¿E-en serio?— preguntó Izuku sonriendo.

—¡Claro! ¿¡Has oído de ese nuevo restaurante que abrieron?! ¡Al parecer es de una novedosa franquicia que acaba de surgir!

—All Might, ese es un Starbucks…

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡De todas formas, elijamos algo menos extravagante!

—Jeje…

 _ **A decir verdad, si todo esto hubiera sido un comic me hubiera reído como loco por lo bizarro de la situación.**_

 _ **Pero en el momento en el que esto se convirtió en una realidad, mi destino quedó sellado.**_

 _ **Tiempo para el examen de admisión: ¡Dos semanas!**_

* * *

 **.-Nombre: Izuku Midoriya.  
** **.-Quirk:  
** **-One for All: ¡Es la fuerza de toda una línea sucesora! Le da a Izuku misteriosos poderes.  
** **-Igneous Desire: Dota a Izuku de la capacidad de crear fuego con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, así como la resistencia al mismo. Su uso consecutivo trae graves efectos secundarios para la salud de Izuku.  
** **.-Edad: 15 años.  
** **.-Altura: 1.65 metros.  
** **.-Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de Julio.  
** **.-Grupo sanguíneo: O.  
** **.-Ocupación: Estudiante.  
** **.-Le gusta: Katsudon.  
**

* * *

 **Fua. Fue algo cansado, pero terminé el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Agradezco todo lo que tengan que decir.**

 **Estén atentos a siguientes actualizaciones.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. El instinto de un héroe

**¡HOLA! Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Les gustaría que le añadiera sufijos a los nombres? Es decir "-kun", "-chan", "-san", etc. Obviamente no pondré sufijos que pueden traducirse fácilmente como "-sensei". Es sólo que siento que no sería lo mismo que Izuku se dirigiera a por ejemplo Yaoyorozu simplemente como Yaoyorozu en lugar de como "Yaoyorozu-san". ¡Lo dejo a su elección y tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de votos! ¡Cuento con ustedes!**

 **Anonimom: Me alegro de seguir contando contigo. ¡De hecho voy al día en el anime de Nanatsu no Taizai y en el manga voy en el capítulo 200! Es un gran anime, sin duda me gusta como un sucesor de los grandes del shonen. No la cancelaré, le he invertido muchas horas.**

 **MelodyLM: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Trataré de seguir haciendo un trabajo aceptable para el público como hasta ahora. ¡Mantente al tanto de la historia y no dudes en comentar lo que opinas de la historia! ¡Agradezco el tiempo invertido leyendo mis capítulos!**

 **Suager: No tengo intención de dejarla así como no he dejado el otro fanfic. Ten por seguro que seguiré con él, aunque no sé cuándo (tal vez cuando tenga inspiración de nuevo).**

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _ **¡Preparatoria U.A, Departamento de héroes!**_

 _ **Es ahí donde los jóvenes de la nación se esfuerzan para conseguir la formación necesaria para convertirse en profesionales. De todas las escuelas a lo largo de Japón, esta es la más popular en el ranking y la de mayor dificultad.**_

 _ **¡La taza de aceptación por año es de uno por cada trecientos estudiantes!**_

 _ **¡El hombre que rechazó el premio al valor; All Might!**_

 _ **¡El héroe que cuenta con el mayor número de casos resueltos en la historia; el héroe combustión "Endeavor"!**_

 _ **¡Y no menos importante! ¡Aquel que ha recibido el premio "Best Genist" por ocho años consecutivos… "Best Genist"!**_

 _ **¡Todas estas grandes figuras han egresado de U.A!**_

 _ **Y hoy, 26 de febrero, tras nueve meses y medio de entrenamiento con All Might y dos semanas experimentando por mí mismo con mis Quirks, yo, Izuku Midoriya… ¡Tomaré el examen de ingreso a U.A!**_

Frente a él se alzaba imponente aquel lugar que había formado a tantas leyendas. Frente a Izuku estaba el edificio principal de U.A; dos torres enormes llenas de paneles de cristal que eran unidas por un corredizo también con los mismos ventanales, dándole una intencionada forma de "H".

—Yo… ¡lo he hecho!— murmuró Midoriya emocionado. Su rostro portaba una amplia sonrisa de felicidad al ver el sueño de su vida frente a él, tan cerca como lejos.

Montones de otros alumnos pasaban al lado de él, personas que, dependiendo de las circunstancias, tal vez se harían importantes para su vida.

—Con el One for All y el Igneous Desire, no tengo duda de que lo haré excelente en la prueba… ¡Es hora de mostrar lo que me enseñó All Might!— exclamó en voz baja. No podía darse el lujo de ir gritando por ahí su relación con el símbolo de la paz.

—¡Quítate de mí puto camino, Deku!— ordenó agresiva una voz que provenía detrás de él.

—¿Deku?— repitió confundido Izuku, volteando hacia atrás— Hacía años que no me llamabas así, Kacchan.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Muévete ya!— dijo agresivo el rubio, pasando de largo.

—¡Mira, ¿ese no es Bakugo del incidente de Hedoro?!

—¡Es cierto! ¿¡Y ese no es Midoriya?!

—¿El que se lanzó contra el villano?... La competencia será muy dura.

Midoriya suspiró al ver la usual actitud de su amigo de la infancia. "Deku", ¿eh? Doce años habían pasado desde la última vez que había escuchado ese apodo que Bakugo usaba para molestarlo.

— _Bueno, ¿Qué más da?_ — pensó, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de U.A— _Las cosas han cambiado un montón desde ese entonces… ¡Mira hacia adelante y da tu primera paso! ¡Tú primer paso para ser un héroe…_ — justo en ese momento, uno de los pies de Izuku se atoró con el otro, haciendo que comenzara a caer de cara— _es este!_

Antes de que Izuku siquiera pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero como una pluma. Cuando vio la distancia entre él y el piso, se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando. Un sonido de sorpresa salió de su boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros con dos mechones más largos que el resto. Su rostro se mostraba sorprendentemente gentil y en las mejillas tenía un pequeño rubor. El frío de febrero la obligaba a utilizar ropas de invierno sobre el uniforme de su secundaria. Después de que la chica uniera las yemas de sus dedos, Izuku bajó de nuevo a tierra— Perdón por usar mi Quirk sin consentimiento, pensé que sería un mal presagio si te tropezaras justo antes de tomar el examen.

—N-no tienes que preocuparte por ello, al contrario, tengo que agradecerte ¡estaría comiendo polvo de no ser por ti!— afirmó Izuku. No era precisamente bueno hablando con mujeres, pero tampoco le era imposible.

—¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces supongo que fui de ayuda!— dijo aliviada la chica— De todas formas… ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Supongo que tú también lo estás!

—¡Y que lo digas! Me he preparado mucho para esto, no puedo fallar ahora— afirmó Izuku, en eso, su cerebro le avisó que era hora de irse— ¡Ah! Bueno, creo que debería irme ya ¡de nuevo muchas gracias por la ayuda!— se despidió, haciendo un pequeño ademan con la mano.

La castaña vio con una pequeña sonrisa como el chico se iba. El rubio de antes lo había llamado "Deku", ¿no? Trataría de memorizarlo por si lo volvía a ver.

* * *

—¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS! ¡DIGAN TODOS "HEY"!— gritó con entusiasmo un hombre rubio, vestido con un traje raro parecido a una grabadora en el cuello. Sus ojos eran adornados por unas gafas oscuras. Nadie en la extensa habitación respondió algo a su grito— ¡MI CUERPO SE ESTREMECE DE LA EMOCIÓN, JOVENES ASPIRANTES! ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA SABER DE QUE VA TODO ESTO?!— de nuevo, nadie respondió nada.

—Es el héroe "Present Mic", lo oí esta semana en la radio, esto es increíble… los maestros de U.A realmente son héroes profesionales— murmuró Izuku con gran emoción.

—Cállate ya— ordenó Bakugo, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—¡Ahora presten atención aspirantes! ¡Probaremos su valor mediante una carrera de diez minutos en una réplica de un distrito urbano! ¡La ruta que tomaran es dejada a su elección, al final todos se reunirán en el punto de encuentro después de la presentación, ¿entendido?!

—Ellos no tienen la intención de dejar que amigos o compañeros se ayuden entre sí, ¿cierto?— le preguntó Bakugo a Izuku.

—Nos dieron un número de serie para el examen, dudo que dejen que estudiantes de la misma escuela estén en áreas de encuentro en común— contestó el peliverde.

—Esta mierda está programada para que no tenga que toparme contigo…— murmuró Katsuki con algo de frustración.

—También me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ti— reveló Izuku.

En la pantalla que estaba detrás de Present Mic apareció la imagen de una ciudad con tres siluetas alrededor que tenían las abreviaciones "1p", "2p" y "3p".

—¡Ahora esparciremos un gran número de villanos por el campo de batalla! ¡Aparecerán en tres variedades diferentes, con puntuaciones escalonadas acorde a la dificultad!— comenzó a explicar el héroe profesional— ¡Destruyan tantos villanos como sus Quirks se los permitan! Su meta, aspirantes ¡Es alcanzar una alta puntuación! ¡Atacar a otros participantes y cosas anti heroicas va en contra de las reglas, ¿capisci?!

—Perdone, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?— cuestionó un chico que estaba sentado varias filas delante de Izuku, alzando la mano— ¡En este folleto se mencionan claramente 4 tipos de villanos! ¡Un error de esta magnitud sería increíblemente vergonzoso para una escuela tan prestigiosa como U.A! ¡La razón por la que todos estamos aquí es para ser héroes profesionales, por lo que tal error es imperdonable!— afirmó con potencia aquel chico, señalando el papel que tenía en la mano izquierda. Su cuerpo era ancho y musculoso, mientras que su pelo era negro y un poco largo de arriba. Su rostro tenía un aspecto serio el cual era potenciado por sus gafas.

—Gracias por remarcarlo examinado número 7111— dijo el héroe rubio—. El cuarto tipo de villano que se encontrarán vale 0 puntos, así que llamémoslo "distracción". El objetivo de este villano es arrasar con todo en su camino, es tan grande como fuerte y enfrentarlo no les dará ninguna recompensa, así que sugeriría que lo evitaran.

—Suena como uno de esos obstáculos peligrosos que hay que pasar solamente esquivando.

—Viejo, esto cada vez es más como un videojuego.

—¡Me disculpo por mi rudeza, muchas gracias!— dijo el chico de gafas, haciendo una reverencia y sentándose de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Eso es todo… ¡Ahora pasemos con el evento principal! Puede que algunos superen lo que viene, así que esfuércense— la mano derecha de Present Mic se alzó en el aire— Plus Ultra.

* * *

Todos los presentes llevaban puestas ropas deportivas para la actividad que estaba por venir e Izuku no era la excepción. De sus pantalones verdes (que iban a juego con su sudadera) sacó un pequeño cronometro digital y se lo colgó en el cuello.

— _Esto me vendrá genial para revisar el tiempo disponible para usar mi Quirk_ — analizó Izuku, presionando el botón que encendía el dispositivo para después apagarlo de nuevo, comprobando así que funcionaba a la perfección— _. De todas formas, ¿no se ve todo el mundo muy calmado? Creí que habría mucha gente nerviosa por lo importante que es el examen_ — con la mirada revisó todo el panorama encontrándose con una persona en especial— _¡Es la persona amable! ¡Ha sido asignada también ha esta área! ¿Debería volver a darle las gracias?... ¡Iré a desearle suerte!_ — con un paso algo lento, Midoriya comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, quien se estaba dando pequeñas palmadas en el pecho para disipar el nerviosismo, pero en eso, una mano interrumpió su avance.

—Esa chica de ahí está tratando de calmarse, ¿y tú irás a distraerla? ¿Quién se supone que tratas de hacer? ¿Destruir a la competencia?— preguntó con un tono serio el chico de lentes que había hablado antes en el gran salón.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! Estaba tratando de…— empezó a excusarse Izuku.

—Mira, es aquel chico que casi se cae en la entrada.

—¿No es Izuku Midoriya? Tú sabes, el que se arrojó contra un villano a mano limpia.

—Ese sujeto debe estar demente.

— _No estoy demente…_ — se dijo a sí mismo Midoriya. El chico de lentes seguía esperando una respuesta.

—¡Y EMPEZAMOS!— dijo una potente voz, confundiendo a todos— ¿¡Qué están esperando?! ¡No hay cuentas atrás cuando se pelea contra villanos! ¡Muevan sus traseros ya!

"Debo empezar a correr" fue el pensamiento de Izuku y al parecer el de todos los demás, quienes comenzaron a moverse al lado de él.

— _¡Vamos por esos puntos!_ — pensó Izuku con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Con la mano derecha, el peliverde presionó el botón del cronometro. Tras eso, dio un pequeño salto, colocó las manos tras su espalda y concentró el fuego en un solo punto, impulsándose varios metros en frente de los demás. Cuando aterrizó, volvió a presionar el botón del cronometro.

Había usado 6 segundos del Igneous Desire.

De la nada, un fuerte sonido metálico hizo eco en los tímpanos de Izuku, quien colocó sus manos en forma de pistola, no sin antes volver a poner en marcha el aparato.

Un robot verde que debía medir cerca de dos metros se lanzó contra Midoriya. En uno de sus brazos llevaba pintado en grande el número "1".

 _ **¡1p! Rápido pero débil.**_

— _¡_ _Volcano Shot_ _!_ — exclamó Izuku. De sus dedos índices salieron grandes flamas que luego fueron comprimidas en pequeños círculos que avanzaron con rapidez hacia el oponente, dando de lleno en la cabeza. El calor había atravesado el metal y destruido por completo los circuitos.

* * *

 **Hace dos semanas.**

— _¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer, joven Midoriya?— preguntó All Might algo confundido, viendo como Izuku formaba pistolas con sus dedos._

— _Es una técnica que vi en un antiguo manga… El personaje controlaba el fuego y hacía algo como esto. Pensé que si usaba mi Quirk desde los dedos, las llamas estarían más concentradas y serían más potentes— contestó Izuku, volviendo a concentrarse en su nueva técnica—. He pensado un montón de ideas nuevas… ¡Espero que funcionen!_

 _Toshinori se quedó serio por unos instantes para después decir:_

— _¿¡Puede que estés hablando de Wang Piece?!_

* * *

Alrededor de Izuku todo era destrucción. Mientras que él destruía varios objetivos, los otros aspirantes también lo hacían.

En total había gastado dos minutos del Igneous Desire y había obtenido 38 puntos.

Por estar distraído con un 2p, un 1p había aparecido atrás de él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Fue en ese momento que una especie de rayo láser lo aniquiló por completo.

Una vez que el peliverde carbonizó los mecanismos del 2p, volteó a ver a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un chico rubio de aspecto bastante extravagante que portaba un cinturón por demás raro.

—¡Merci! ¡Fuiste un excelente señuelo, pero me temo que no nos volveremos a ver nunca! ¡ADIEU!— dijo para después salir corriendo.

— _¿Y yo soy el demente?..._ — se cuestionó Midoriya.

[QUEDAN 1 MINUTO Y 17 SEGUNDOS]

—Pheeew… 28 puntos…— se escuchó decir. A unos metros de distancia estaba la persona amable, quien acababa de destruir unos villanos.

—¡45 puntos!— exclamó el chico serio, quien también se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

— _Necesito mayor puntuación para asegurar mi entrada…_ — pensó Izuku, reanudando la marcha.

* * *

En otro lado, a muchos metros de ahí, varias personas analizaban la situación en una habitación a oscuras.

—Un límite de tiempo y un enorme campo de batalla… No hay nada mejor para apreciar el brillo de su pasión y descubrir sus habilidades— decía una voz misteriosa. En una gran pantalla aparecía un alumno subido al tejado de un edificio, de cuya espalda salía una gran cantidad de brazos— "Intuición". La habilidad para comprender rápidamente la situación y actuar con precisión— en otra se mostraba al chico de lentes, quien dejaba un rastro de polvo a su espalda—. "Agilidad" para entrar rápidamente a la acción y nunca llegar tarde a un lugar— una tercera enfocaba al chico raro de antes, destruyendo un robot como si fuera nada—. "Calma". La capacidad de poner un rostro sereno ante cualquier obstáculo— finalmente, dos monitores consecutivos hacían énfasis en Izuku y Bakugo, quienes eran rodeados por humo y chatarra— y por supuesto, la fuerza pura. Este sistema de puntos nos permite medir sus habilidades fundamentales, aunque todavía no podemos asegurar que todos pasaran pese a la excelente cosecha de este año… Lo que en serio probará su valor…— con firmeza, aquella persona apretó un botón— Es esto.

* * *

Un enorme robot del tamaño de un edificio apareció, derrumbando uno en su camino. El rostro de decenas de aspirantes comenzó a mostrar terror, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a huir.

—¿¡Este es el 0p?!— exclamó sorprendido Izuku— ¡Es gigantesco!

 _ **Una amenaza de muerte la cual les permitiría ver nuestra verdadera naturaleza.**_

Un potente manotazo del 0p creó cientos de escombros de todos los tamaños, los cuales comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo.

— _¡Debo irme! No puedo dejar que un simple obstáculo me detenga… ¡Si quiero asegurarme de entrar a U.A, debo conseguir más puntos!_ — pensaba Izuku mientras corría de aquella mole.

Un ligero quejido hizo que se detuviera de golpe.

Al echar la mirada hacia atrás, visualizó algo que lo aterró enormemente.

Uno de los escombros había caído sobre la pierna de la chica de pelo castaño, imposibilitándole la huida.

" _Pensé que sería de mal presagio si te tropezaras justo antes de tomar el examen"._

El cerebro de Izuku comenzó a maquinar a una velocidad sorprendente. "Aunque su Quirk parece hacer levitar cosas, ella no podrá huir con la pierna así"; "No hay manera de que escape"; "Alguien ayúdela"; "¿¡Esto está bien?!". Fueron los pensamientos que tuvo el chico en ese poco tiempo.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, una enorme ráfaga de fuego impactó contra el 0p, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡N-no te preocupes!— dijo Midoriya sonriendo, colocándose frente a la persona amable, quien le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad— ¡T-todo estará bien!... ¡P-porque yo estoy aquí!

El fuego comenzó a hacerse mucho más grande, hasta llegar a un punto en el que era tan gigantesco como el mismo armatoste. Aunque eso parecía funcionar, al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo de Izuku le dijo que ya había alcanzado su límite en el momento en el que su cara comenzó a sentirse caliente.

El fuego se apagó.

— _No hay más opción, ¿cierto?..._ — se dijo a sí mismo. No quería usar One for All debido a los efectos secundarios… pero era necesario. Midoriya se puso de cuclillas y en ese momento, una gran energía comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo— Aguarda un poco más, ¿sí?... Esto terminará pronto.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

—A pesar de saber que no le dará ningún punto, ese chico que lo ha hecho tan bien hasta ahora prefirió quedarse en lugar de huir… Este es el principio básico del héroe…

Con un gran salto, Izuku despegó con dirección al 0p. Su brazo entero también se cubrió con aquella energía, desgarrando su manga derecha por completo.

" _Aprieta bien las nalgas y di esta palabras desde el fondo de tu corazón…"_

—¡ _SMAAAASH_!

Un puñetazo certero por parte de Midoriya destruyó en pedazos al 0p, mandándolo a volar ahora en forma de chatarra.

Todos en el lugar estaban enormemente sorprendidos por la potencia de aquel puñetazo que había destruido tan fácilmente a semejante monstruo. A nadie le importaba ya seguir con la prueba, el poder destructivo recientemente mostrado era simplemente terrorífico.

—La capacidad de poner la vida de los demás por sobre la tuya… Este es…— continúo aquella voz— ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE AUTO-SACRIFICIO!

[TREINTA SEGUNDOS]

—¡Gha!— fue lo que salió de la boca de Midoriya al sentir como un horrendo dolor comenzaba a invadir su brazo y pierna, para después comenzar a caer.

Izuku lo sabía, sabía que pasaría…

* * *

 **Hace 10 meses.**

— _¡… y di esta palabra desde el fondo de tu corazón: "SMASH"!— finalizó All Might, levantando el puño al aire con fuerza._

— _Smash…_

— _Bueno, no tiene que ser necesariamente Smash; de hecho, no es que tengas que gritar realmente, pero es algo así como un incentivo para que todo vaya mejor— aclaró el héroe._

— _¿¡Bromeas?! ¡He estado gritando Smash desde niño! ¡Ahora por fin puedo gritarlo y tener la certeza de que pasará algo!— el entusiasmo podía verse en los brillantes ojos de Midoriya, quien había comenzado a tirar puñetazos al aire._

— _¡Oye, chico, tranquilo! ¡Tu puño es ahora un arma más letal que una pistola!— la mano derecha del rubio se posó sobre su sucesor— Ahora bien, ¿hacia dónde tienes que apuntar para minimizar todo daño y no contenerte?_

— _En una situación así…— los ojos de Izuku recorrieron todo el panorama. Un ataque al frente reventaría los árboles cercanos si es que había heredado realmente el poder de All Might— ¿al cielo?..._

— _¡Correcto, mi chico!— afirmó el símbolo de la paz— Un ataque al cielo te garantiza cero restricciones, además de que los árboles y animales cercanos estarán a salvo de tu puñetazo. ¡Ahora bien, empecemos!— y dicho eso, tomó a Recovery Girl en brazos y se alejó al menos 20 metros, quedando detrás de un árbol— ¡Esfuérzate, joven Midoriya!_

— _¡S-si!— exclamó Izuku, sin importarle mucho el hecho de la lejanía— Vamos… tranquilo…— trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, poniéndose la mano en el pecho y respirando lentamente— ¡Yo puedo!_

— _¡Por cierto, chico! ¡Es una prueba, no tienes que darlo todo!— recordó el héroe._

 _Izuku lo miró de reojo. Eso decía él, pero… ¿Realmente podía contenerse teniendo la oportunidad de usar el Quirk de su ídolo de toda la vida?... Aunque lo quisiera, no podía._

 _Los dedos de Izuku se cerraron de uno en uno, su espalda adquirió el ángulo suficiente como para mirar al cielo y su brazo derecho se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus nalgas se apretaron bien fuertes. Un increíble deseo de poder usar el Quirk invadió su cuerpo, seguido de una curiosa sensación que sólo podía definirse como la energía del One for All._

 _Ahí lo gritó._

— _¡_ _SMAAAAAASH_ _!—_

 _Con fuerza, elevó su extremidad hacia el cielo, con todo el afán de dar un puñetazo. Aunque su puño había quedado muy atrás, la presión que éste había creado avanzó cientos de metros arrastrando en el proceso las hojas de los árboles que estaban más cerca de Izuku, dejándolos completamente desnudos._

 _Todas las nubes que estaban en el camino del puñetazo de Izuku se vieron completamente disipadas._

— _Eso fue… ¿¡One for All?! ¡INCREÍBLE!— gritó extasiado el peliverde, bajando el brazo con fuerza, pero en eso, un espantoso dolor lo recorrió por completo— ¡Whaaa! ¿Qué ra…?— un rápido vistazo a su brazo le dejó ver el estado de éste. Estaba rojo al punto de casi parecer un tomate y dolía como el infierno; no era medico pero podía decir con certeza que estaba fracturado como mínimo._

— _¡Oh no! ¿¡Estás bien, joven Midoriya?!— preguntó All Might, acercándose rápidamente al chico, quien se había arrodillado levemente por el dolor._

— _A-All Might… ¡N-no lo entiendo…! ¡S-sólo di un golpe!— la cara de Izuku mostraba miedo mezclado con confusión, unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos._

 _La mirada del héroe adquirió una enorme preocupación— ¡Te lo encargo, Recovery Girl!— solicitó, bajando a la mujer al suelo._

— _Sí, si…— murmuró con un gesto serio. No le gustaba que la gente se hiciera daño a propósito. Los labios de la mujer se extendieron lo suficiente como para dar un largo y delicado beso en el brazo fracturado de Midoriya._

 _Una luz verde cubrió por completo la extremidad, sanándola al instante._

— _Fue una pequeña fractura, pero lo suficientemente grave como para no dejarte mover el brazo— informó la heroína juvenil con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Sabía que era demasiado peligroso, All Might._

 _Sin embargo, Toshinori no prestaba demasiada atención. Un único murmuro salió de su boca._

— _Es muy poderosa…_

* * *

La caída había comenzado y Midoriya trataba de pensar una estrategia tan rápido como podía.

— _¿¡Puedo usar mi fuego?! No… ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡No es como que pueda seguir usándolo aunque me de fiebre! ¡No puedo usarlo si se me acaba hasta dentro de un día!_ — a cada segundo, el suelo e Izuku estaban más cerca el uno del otro— _En One for All… Todavía tengo mi brazo izquierdo intacto, puedo usar la presión de aire para elevarme momentáneamente y reducir la caída, pero si lo hago un segundo más tarde o uno antes… ¡Voy a morir! ¿¡Este es mi fin?! ¡No! ¡Debo intentarlo!_ — sólo 5 metros separaban a Midoriya de la tierra— _¡DEBO…!_

Una ligera bofetada en el rostro interrumpió los pensamientos de Izuku. Su cuerpo había comenzado a sentirse tan liviano como una pluma… Esa sensación…

—¡P-persona amable!— exclamó el adolescente sorprendido.

—L-liberar…— masculló la chica (quien estaba flotando sobre un pedazo de chatarra), uniendo las yemas de sus dedos.

Izuku cayó de cara al suelo, aunque cabía resaltar que no le había dolido tanto como lo habría hecho de no haber sido detenido.

Por su parte, el rostro de la castaña estaba totalmente pálido. Al cabo de un rato, sus mejillas se inflaron y comenzó a vomitar.

—E-estás bien… ¡Q-que alivio!— susurró Izuku, cerrando de a poco los ojos.

Había tenido un susto de muerte.

[EL EXAMEN TERMINÓ]

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Él mandó a volar a esa cosa de un puñetazo.

—Ni siquiera un Quirk de aumento de fuerza está a ese nivel…

—Ahora veo porque se arrojó con tanta confianza contra ese villano…

—No importa como lo mires, este tipo es fabuloso.

— _¿Acaso están ciegos?..._ — la atención del chico de lentes estaba totalmente puesta en aquel desconocido— _Eso no es todo… Ese chico entró en acción para salvar la vida de esa chica… A pesar de que eso lo dejaría inutilizado, decidió salvarla…_ — en torno a Midoriya se habían reunido varias personas, las cuales notificaban sobre las fracturas en el cuerpo de Izuku— _Él fue a salvarla… ¡sin siquiera dudarlo un poco! ¡Rayos, si esto no fuera un examen también lo habría hecho!_ — lo pensado por sí mismo hizo dudar al de lentes— _Espera… y si esto… ¿también fue parte del examen?..._

—Ya, ya, jóvenes… Vayan a casa, yo me ocuparé del resto…— aclaró una voz apacible. Recovery Girl había llegado— Toma, come algunas gomitas, no seas tímido— de su bata, la ancianita sacó unos gusanos de gomita que le dio a un chico que estaba cerca de ella.

—Mademoiselle, Recovery Girl, un pilar fundamental de U.A que siempre ayuda a la academia— informó el rubio del cinturón que había "ayudado" a Izuku involuntariamente.

— _Así que de nuevo te hiciste daño con tu propio Quirk… ¿A pesar de todo lo que te ha entrenado All Might?..._ — pensó la mujer viendo con un gesto preocupado al chico para después usar su Quirk, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

En cuestión de segundos las extremidades de Izuku se reacomodaron nuevamente, moviendo un poco al chico.

—Su Quirk es la habilidad de amplificar y acelerar el factor curativo de las personas. Su simple presencia permite que estos exámenes sean así de peligrosos, sin ella, la escuela estaría en apuro— terminó de explicar el rubio.

—Este chico estará bien. ¿Alguien más está herido?— cuestionó Recovery Girl.

Con frustración, los dientes del chico de gafas chirriaron. Había comprendido la esencia del examen muy tarde.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

La mirada de Midoriya estaba radiando, además de que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara. Frente a él había un pescado semi-comido.

—¿Izuku? ¿Por qué le estás sonriendo tan raro al pescado?— pregunto su madre, quien estaba comiendo frente a él. Aunque habían pasado diez años, Inko seguía luciendo sorprendentemente joven y atractiva. Muy posiblemente por la gran cantidad de ejercicio y dietas que hacía para motivar y apoyar a su hijo.

—Ah, ¿lo hacía?— contestó, volviendo a comer.

 _ **Estaba seguro de haber pasado el examen escrito y no lo había hecho nada mal en el apartado práctico (por no mencionar que salvé a esa chica), ¿había algún motivo para estar siquiera expectante? Si, lo había. ¿Cuál era? La respuesta era bastante simple.**_

 _ **Moría de ganas por ver cómo era la carta de aprobación de U.A. No había ni rastro de duda en mi ser.**_

—Cierto, Izuku… Los resultados llegan entre hoy y mañana, ¿no?— preguntó Inko, caminando con dirección a la puerta principal de la casa y obteniendo un asentimiento de su hijo quien estaba haciendo pesas en el sofá de la sala— Estoy segura de que lo hiciste increíble con tu Quirk y sé que, sin importar el resultado encontrarás la manera de ser un héroe.

Oír esas palabras ensanchó más la sonrisa de Izuku. Adoraba a su madre.

 _ **En ese momento, mi mamá no sabía el secreto que había entre All Might y yo. Por elección mía, dicho secreto seguiría siendo sólo entre nosotros dos. Realmente quería contarle a mamá, pero no podía.**_

—¡IZUKU! ¡IZUKU, IZUKU, IZUKU!— llamó con fuerza Inko, corriendo hacia donde estaba su único hijo— ¡LLEGÓ!— tendiendo la mano, enseñó el sobre con el sello de U.A.

* * *

Izuku estaba ahora en su cuarto, totalmente a oscuras mirando fijamente el sobre. Cuando por fin se decidió a abrirlo, tomó ambos extremos superiores del papel y lo rompió con fuerza. Del empaque salió un pequeño disco de metal que comenzó a reproducir un holograma.

—Probando… 1,2… ¿Puedes verme?

—¿¡All Might?!— preguntó confundido Midoriya— ¿¡Ehhh?! ¿¡Esto no era de U.A?!

—Tomó algo de tiempo hacer esto ya que tuvimos algunos problemas, así que me disculpo por no contactarte antes— aclaró el héroe, haciendo un pequeña reverencia—. Supongo que nos veremos todavía más a partir de ahora ya que he decidido que trabajaré en U.A desde ahora.

— _¿¡All Might en U.A?!_ —

Frente al héroe, una mano comenzó a moverse, haciéndole una serie de ademanes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vaya al punto? Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él… Bueno, da igual— cedió finalmente— Okey… En el examen escrito lo hiciste fantástico, estuviste incluso en el top 30 y el examen práctico es más de lo mismo. Me enorgullece en grande decir que aprobaste.

El rostro de Midoriya se iluminó de un segundo a otro. Justo cuando estaba por arrojar la silla en la que estaba sentado y comenzar a saltar de la emoción, la voz de All Might lo detuvo.

—Aunque hay algo que debo mostrarte y recalcarte a toda costa, ahora, presta atención en la pantalla— en la mano derecha del rubio se hallaba un interruptor. Tras hacerse a un lado, All Might encendió un televisor.

En él se proyectaba una grabación donde se podía ver a la chica de pelo castaño.

—Ehm… Disculpe, hola…— justo en ese momento, la grabación se pausó.

—¿¡La persona amable?!

—¡Tan pronto como el examen terminó esta pequeña señorita nos hizo una petición! Debes estarte preguntarte que sucede, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces sigue sintonizándonos!— tras eso, el héroe reanudo el video.

—Uhh… Lamento molestarle, pero… ¿conoce a un chico de cabello alborotado y rizado?... Tiene pecas y es de aspecto muy sencillo… Se llamaba De…ku… ¿Sabe de quién estoy hablando?— describió la chica.

— _¡Habla de mí!... ¿¡Deku?!_

—¿¡Sería posible compartir algunos de mis puntos con él?!— preguntó expectante la chica, tomando por sorpresa a Izuku— Él lo estaba haciendo muy bien en la prueba y de no haber sido por mi culpa, estoy segura de que habría tenido un puntaje mayor…

 _Vete olvidando de entrar al curso de la U.A, nerd de mierda._

—¡Por favor, al menos denle el número de puntos que perdió por mi culpa!

El rostro de Midoriya comenzó a cambiar levemente. Tal muestra de amabilidad…

—Las acciones por las cuales llegas a los corazones de los demás son mucho mejores que cualquier Quirk— dijo All Might, aprovechando el momento de silencio que había tomado la adolescente.

—¡Ese chico me salvó la vida!— gritó con los ojos cerrados.

All Might se cruzó de brazos.

—Los jueces veían más allá del simple hecho de destruir robots para conseguir puntos— aclaró.

—Lo lamento, señorita pero no puedes compartir tus puntos. De todas formas, no creo que sea siquiera necesario— dijo Present Mic, acariciando la cabeza de la chica con la mano derecha.

—¿¡Pensaste que el departamento de héroes siquiera pensaría en rechazar a un participante con semejante sentido de lo correcto?! ¡Ni locos! ¡Eres un recurso que U.A quiere desesperadamente! ¿¡Es algo cursi?! ¡Lo es! ¡Pero así es el trabajo de un héroe!— la mano de All Might se extendió en dirección a Midoriya— ¡Izuku Midoriya: 100 puntos; y ya que estamos, Ochaco Uraraka: 45 puntos!

—Esto es insano…— los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a lagrimear, avisándole de lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso, chico?— preguntó All Might sin esperar respuesta— Significa que has aprobado, has aprobado una y mil veces; has aprobado tanto que has aprobado... Ahora ven, Midoriya, mi chico… ¡A tu academia de héroes!

 _ **Gracias a toda la ayuda que recibí, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados.**_

—¡Si, señor!— respondió en un tono serio Izuku.

Aunque esa coartada duró menos de diez segundos.

Las piernas del muchacho empezaron a temblar hasta finalmente caer de sentón. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y el llanto empezó.

Asustada por el ruido, Inko entró a la habitación de su hijo, quien no hacía más que cubrirse la cara al tiempo que lloraba con gran sentimiento.

Justo cuando la señora Midoriya estaba por abrazar a su niño y consolarlo por no haber podido pasar, vio el holograma frente a ella, el cual tenía en letras bien grandes: **"APROBADO"**.

— _Así que es esto, ¿no, Izuku?..._ — pequeñas gotas también terminaron por aparecer en los ojos de Inko— _Al fin lo lograste… El sueño de tu vida... diste el primer paso para ello…_

Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. No un abrazo de pesar, no… era uno de pura alegría, donde no se necesitaban palabras.

Sólo lágrimas.

 _ **Mi vida en la escuela de mis sueños acababa de comenzar.**_

* * *

 **.-Nombre: Toshinori Yagi.  
** **.-Nombre de héroe: All Might.  
** **.-Quirk:  
** **-One for All: Miembro de la línea sucesora de One for All. Con este Quirk, Toshinori obtiene una gran resistencia, mayor agilidad, fuerza y la capacidad de saltar tan alto que casi parece que vuela. Puede usarlo sólo tres horas al día.  
** **.-Edad: ¿?  
** **.-Altura: 2.20 metros.  
** **.-Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de junio.  
** **.-Grupo sanguíneo: A.  
** **.-Ocupación: Héroe profesional. Maestro.  
** **.-Le gusta: Las películas.**

* * *

 **Otro capítulo terminado. Parece ser que mi promedio es 5,000 palabras por capítulo y sólo un capítulo del manga adaptado…**

 **¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! Si la cosa sigue así nunca alcanzaré el manga o el anime…**

 **¡Daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Así que estén al pendiente de la historia!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. El potencial de un héroe

**¡EY! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Pues decidí dejar los sufijos dado a que nadie respondió! XD**

 **Pero bueno, contestaré reviews. ¡No se olviden de comentar lo que opinan de la historia!**

 **Guest: Trato de mantener al Izuku original, sólo que obviamente incorporando los aspectos de un chico que creció con confianza y siendo educado en gran cantidad de deportes. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Mr. Chef: ¡Es bueno que esto te esté gustando, en especial para ser los primeros capítulos! ¡Eso quiere decir que lo puedo hacer todavía mejor! Seguiré esforzándome.**

 **Mr. Chef: Siempre trato de mantener la coherencia y atar los hilos de mis historias. ¡Pues si! Dado a que quería incitar a su hijo a hacer ejercicio, Inko terminó haciéndolo también, al final, se volvió fan de la actividad física. ¡Aquí el capítulo!**

 **¡Eso fue todo por hoy! ¡Sigan adelante con el capítulo!**

* * *

—Estos son los resultados de los exámenes prácticos de habilidades.

Una gran pantalla mostraba una tabla con los puntajes que había obtenido cada alumno. En la primera posición se podía leer el nombre " _Izuku Midoriya_ " seguido de 40 en los puntos por villanos y 60 en los puntos de rescate. Debajo de él se encontraba el nombre _"Katsuki Bakugo"_ quien había hecho 77 puntos de villanos y ninguno de rescate.

—A pesar de no conseguir ni un solo punto de rescate, Bakugo se colocó en el segundo puesto… ¡Es simplemente increíble!— analizó una voz desconocida.

—Él apuntó a los robots de 1p y 2p aprovechando su lentitud. Los atrajo a todos hacia él y los interceptó con una increíble onda explosiva para aniquilarlos a todos. Así de increíble es este chico.

—Y por otro lado está Midoriya, quien utilizó la estrategia de ir por la cabeza en cada momento. Sin duda su Quirk de fuego luce sorprendentemente potente considerando que penetraba el acero como si fuese nada— señaló otra voz.

—Por no hablar de su súper fuerza… El hecho de que se hiriera de esa manera tras mandar a volar al 0p… Es como si acabara de conseguir esas habilidades.

—¿Crees que tenga dos Quirks? No me resultaría extraño. En ciertos países de Europa están apareciendo unos cuantos niños así.

—¿¡A quién le importa eso?! ¡Él me cae bien!

Al margen de toda la situación había un hombre que llevaba cintas rodeándole media cara. Su pelo era largo y negro y su mirada mostraba varios tipos de cansancio. Unos googles amarillos colgaban sobre su cuello.

— _Que escandalo…_ — pensó.

* * *

—¡Maestro Toshinori!— llamó Izuku, cuidándose de una pareja de civiles que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

 _ **Después de recibir la carta de aprobación de U.A, All Might y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos en la playa de siempre.**_

All Might en su forma normal volteó hacia Izuku, quien llegaba con la mano en alto y sonriendo.

—Joven Midoriya… ¡Felicidades por pasar el examen!— la mano de Toshinori se movió hacia Midoriya, quien con gusto chocó los cinco.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Para que lo sepas, no le he dicho a la escuela sobre mi conexión contigo. Después de todo, eres el tipo de persona que pensaría que eso es trampa, ¿verdad?— reveló el héroe.

—¡Gracias por pensar eso de mí!— los puños de Izuku se cerraron frente a su cara— ¡De todas formas, estaba muy sorprendido cuando me enteré que serías parte de U.A! ¿Es por eso que viniste hasta aquí?— los ojos de Izuku se cerraron y el dedo índice de su mano izquierda se elevó— Quiero decir, tu agencia queda en Rappongi Minato, Tokyo…

—¡Enough!— interrumpió All Might, sabiendo que Midoriya comenzaría a divagar. Tras eso, giró levemente para voltear a ver la media luna— No podía hacerlo público hasta que la escuela lo anunciara. Recibí una oferta de U.A para ser profesor mientras buscaba un sucesor y creí que una academia con jóvenes aspirantes a héroe sería el lugar ideal para encontrar uno.

— _¡Así que era eso!... ¡Él planeaba elegir a uno de los estudiantes!..._ — la mirada de Izuku bajó levemente hacia sus manos— _Buscaba a chicos con una increíble habilidad… ¡y me escogió a mí!..._ — pensar eso entusiasmó enormemente al chico— ¡Muchas gracias por escogerme como el sucesor de One for All, maestro Toshinori!— dijo para después hacer una leve reverencia— Aunque me lastime usándolo, trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para hacer esta habilidad completamente mía.

Una mano alborotó ligeramente los ya alborotados cabellos de Midoriya.

—Me agrada el optimismo que tienes, joven Midoriya. Sin duda no me equivoqué al hacerte mi sucesor— dijo Toshinori, retirando su mano de la cabeza de Izuku.

La boca del peliverde se frunció.

—Aunque algo me dice que sabías que esto pasaría…

—¡B-bueno…! ¡A partir de ahora no debería pasar nada! ¡Todo estará bien!... o al menos eso diría All Might… ¡De cualquier manera, ahora presta atención!— con algo de delicadeza, Toshinori se agachó para recoger unas latas de pintura que había tiradas en el suelo—. Justo ahora eres tanto un cien como un cero por ciento, pero una vez que lo controles serás capaz de ajustarlo a lo que tu cuerpo pueda manejar.

—Manejar el One for All…— repitió Izuku intrigado. Aunque sabía que terminaría pasando, no negaba que la idea era emocionante cuanto menos.

—Mientras más grande la copa, más libertad tendrás para mover el contenido— la lata en la mano de All Might, quien había pasado a su forma muscular, quedó reducida a un círculo de al menos 4 centímetros de grosor— Algo así.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Ese no es All Might?!— gritó el hombre de la relación.

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cuando llegó ahí?!— secundó la mujer.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien del héroe.

—¡Uh oh! ¡Nos vamos, joven Midoriya!— informó, comenzando a correr.

—¡Sí!— apoyó Izuku, corriendo tras de él.

Sin perder el ritmo, All Might volteó hacia su discípulo.

— _La llama que le pasé aún es muy pequeña, pero en el futuro, será expuesta a sorprendentes tormentas y eso la hará más fuerte. En ese momento, me comenzaré a debilitar, desapareceré y mi trabajo terminará. ¡Es muy profundo!_

* * *

 **Primavera.**

—Izuku, ¿llevas algo de ropa de repuesto?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Y tu pañuelo? ¿Llevas tu pañuelo? Nunca sales sin él.

—Sí, mamá ¡lo tengo!— contestó el chico, terminando de atarse los zapatos— ¡Ah, mira la hora! ¡Llegaré tarde!— justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta principal de su casa, fue detenido.

—¡Izuku!— llamó Inko.

—¿¡Qué?!— preguntó un tanto brusco el mencionado. Realmente llegaría tarde.

La brillante mirada de su madre le daba un vistazo de lo que venía.

—Eres realmente genial— dijo sin más.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Midoriya, quien abrió la puerta para después decir:

—"¡Te veo luego, mamá!"

 _ **Así fue como mis días en la preparatoria finalmente comenzaron.**_

 _ **La taza de aceptación de U.A es de 1 entre cada 300 aspirantes. Además de 4 alumnos que entran por recomendación, 36 son seleccionados mediante el examen regular para el curso de héroes, los cuales son repartidos en dos clases de 18 personas cada uno.**_

* * *

—Clase 1-A… Clase 1-A…— repetía Izuku mientras recorría los corredores de la institución— Este lugar es ridículamente grande… ¡Aquí está!— exclamó cuando vio el pequeño letrero que tenía escrito " **1-A** ", el cual se hallaba justo sobre una puerta de al menos cinco metros de altura que también tenía escrito los mismos tres caracteres de antes— La puerta es enorme… Imagino que es para la accesibilidad de diferentes alumnos…— supuso el chico— Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué tipo de compañeros tendré?— a su mente llegaron rápidamente las caras de Bakugo y el chico de gafas— Espero que no sea con ellos…— tras eso, estiró levemente la mano y abrió la puerta corrediza.

—¡No pongas tus pies sobre el pupitre!

—¿Eeh?

Justo frente a él estaban las dos personas que menos quería encontrarse.

—¿¡No crees que es descortés con los estudiantes que en antaño utilizaron estos pupitres y con la gente que los hizo?!— preguntó con un tono severo.

—¡Ni un poco! Dime, ¿a qué secundaria fuiste? ¿A la "Carácter recto"?— preguntó Bakugo burlón.

— _Puedo llegar a tener mala suerte a veces…_

—Fui a la academia privada Somei. Mi nombre es Tenya Iida— contestó, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿¡Somei?!— exclamó Bakugo al reconocer ese nombre— Así que eres un maldito de la élite, ¿no? ¡Me divertiré mucho aplastándote!

—¿¡Aplastarme?!— repitió sorprendido Iida— ¡Eso es cruel! ¿Realmente quieres ser un héroe?

Un gesto de aburrimiento apareció en la cara de Katsuki, quien desvió la mirada, encontrándose en el camino con cierta persona.

Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para Tenya, quien volteó al lugar a donde miraba Bakugo.

—¡Tú eres…!

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el resto de la clase también miró hacia la puerta.

Izuku, quien era ahora el centro de todas las miradas, no se dejó intimidar. Debía dar una buena imagen en su primer día.

—¡Buenos días!— se apresuró a decir Tenya para después empezar a avanzar hacia el peliverde— ¡Estudié en la secundaria Somei, mi nombre es…!

—¡Lo escuché!— interrumpió Izuku, deteniendo el caminar del chico de gafas— Mi nombre es Midoriya. Un placer, Iida-kun.

—Midoriya-kun… Tú descubriste que el examen era más que sólo derrotar villanos, ¿cierto?...— preguntó, llamando levemente la atención de la clase— ¡Te juzgué realmente mal al pensar que querías sabotear a tus rivales!— la mirada de Tenya se desvió levemente— Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo…

— _Lo siento… yo no descubrí nada…_

—¡Pelo rizado! ¡Justo a quien estaba buscando!— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Izuku miró para atrás, reconoció rápidamente el rostro de…

— _¡La persona amable!_

—¡Pasaste justo como lo dijo el examinador!— dijo emocionada Ochaco— ¡Pero por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Tu puñetazo fue simplemente espectacular!— el brazo derecho de la castaña comenzó a subir y bajar, imitando un golpe— ¡Rompe, rompe, rompe, rompe…!

—De todas formas debo agradecerte por hablar con ellos directamente— las palabras de Izuku interrumpieron el hablar de Uraraka, sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—¡Ah! ¡B-bueno…!

Desde cierta distancia Bakugo apreciaba la escena, a pesar de esto, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

* * *

— _¡No puedo creer que dos estudiantes de nuestra escuela irán a U.A!— dijo sorprendido un profesor— ¡Sobre todo tú, Midoriya! ¡Es como una especie de milagro!_

 _Al oír esto, una mueca de desagrado se formó en la cara de Bakugo._

— _¡Si, muchas gracias!— dijo feliz Izuku._

 _Después de que salieran de la sala de maestros, Katsuki arrastró a Midoriya a un lugar donde no serían vistos y lo arrojó con fuerza contra una pared, tomándolo de la chaqueta en el proceso._

— _¿¡Qué clase de trucos sucios utilizaste, eh?! ¡Tú Quirk no debió ser suficiente como para dejarte entrar!— dijo Bakugo con agresividad, apretando el agarre sobre Midoriya— "El primer alumno de esta escuela en entrar a U.A"… Mis planes fueron hechos pedazos por tu culpa… ¡Te dije que fueras a otro lado!_

 _En ese momento, la chaqueta del rubio también fue sujetada con fuerza._

— _Te lo dije, Kacchan… ¡No cambiaría mi sueño sólo por tu capricho!— se impuso Midoriya con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de molestia— Alguien me dijo que podía convertirme en un héroe… ¡Lo logré por mis propios esfuerzos así que no necesito que tú me digas que debo hacer o que no!— haciendo uso de fuerza, Izuku comenzó a caminar, despegándose del muro— ¡Así que iré!... ¡Iré a mi academia de héroes!_

* * *

— _Ese cabrón insiste en desafiarme…_ — el rostro de Bakugo se tornó fiero— _Estoy seguro de que hizo algo… ¡Su Quirk era muy débil hasta hace sólo un año!_

—Me pregunto si hoy sólo será la ceremonia de ingreso y orientación…— dijo Uraraka con algo de emoción— ¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? ¿Estás nervioso? ¡Estoy segura de que si!

—B-bueno…— murmuró Izuku. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a contestar, principalmente porque la chica hablaba muy rápido.

—Si quieren jugar a los amiguitos váyanse a otro lugar…

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron como platos. Al ver la cara de la persona frente a él, Ochaco miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un hombre desaliñado metido dentro de un saco de dormir amarillo.

—Este es el curso de héroes— recordó el adulto, abriendo levemente el saco para poder tomarse un jugo.

— _¿¡Hay alguien ahí dentro?!_ — se preguntaron Izuku, Tenya y Ochaco a la vez.

—Les tomó ocho segundos quedarse quietos…— murmuró el hombre, abriendo por completo la bolsa y saliendo de ésta— Ustedes los jóvenes son muy irracionales…— la vestimenta de ese sujeto se reducía a más que nada ropas negras… Era el mismo tipo del principio, ¿lo recuerdan?

— _¿Es un profesor?... ¡Entonces también debe ser un héroe profesional!... pero qué raro, no recuerdo a nadie así…_ — pensó Midoriya ligeramente sorprendido.

—Soy su profesor asignado, Shota Aizawa. Es un placer— se presentó, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar—. Puede ser algo repentino pero necesito que se pongan esto y vayan al campus inmediatamente— de su saco amarillo sacó una especie de uniforme azul con varias franjas rojas y blancas.

* * *

— _El sistema de U.A es una aberración… Dependiendo de su profesor asignado, incluso el primer día puede ser de combate…_ — en la mano de All Might (quien vestía un traje amarillo con rayas verticales) reposaba un cuaderno con la palabra "Secret" en él.

* * *

—¿¡Prueba de evaluación de Quirk?!

El campus era un sitio gigantesco. No sólo había un gran gimnasio, también contaban con pistas de atletismo e incluso con lugares especializados para el lanzamiento de pelota. Toda la clase 1-A estaba fuera, vestidos con los uniformes entregados por Aizawa.

—¿¡Qué hay de la ceremonia?! ¿¡La orientación?!— preguntó Uraraka seriamente confundida.

—Si quieres ser un héroe no tienes tiempo para esas cosas tan innecesarias— respondió Aizawa, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto—. La reputación de esta escuela es principalmente por la libertad que hay en el campus. Es por ello que dicha libertad es también para nosotros los maestros— de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un celular—. Ustedes llevan haciendo esto desde la primaria, ¿no?... Pruebas físicas donde no se les permite usar sus Quirks— hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar una pelota de su otro bolsillo—. El país usa datos de los estudiantes tomados de este tipo de pruebas, lo cual es una irracionalidad— la vista de Shota se detuvo sobre Izuku, quien vaciló un poco. Tras un rato mirándolo, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Katsuki— Bakugo, ¿cuál fue tu mejor resultado en el lanzamiento de pelota en softball?

—67 metros— respondió el rubio, un tanto intrigado por la mirada de su maestro ¿por qué había mirado primero a Midoriya?

—Ahora bien, inténtalo usando tu Quirk— indicó Aizawa, lanzándole la pelota—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sólo no salgas del círculo.

Con un paso lento y haciendo estiramiento de brazos, Bakugo entró a la pista de lanzamiento de pelota.

—No te contengas— ordenó el maestro.

—Entonces…— tras estirarse un poco más, Bakugo se preparó— _La mandaré a volar muy lejos…_ — impulsando su brazo con gran fuerza y añadiéndole una explosión, Katsuki mandó a volar la pelota— ¡MUERE!

— _¿Muere?..._ — repitió Izuku. El chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada día.

—Si voy a trabajar con ustedes, necesito saber su máximo— murmuró Aizawa, revisando su celular y después mostrándoselo a Bakugo, en él se podía leer " **705.2m** "—. Es la forma más racional para volverse un héroe.

—¿705 metros, en serio?...— masculló sorprendido un chico rubio con una franja negra en su cabello que asemejaba un rayo.

—¡Eso parece divertido!— exclamó una chica de piel y pelo rosa con una especie de antenas en su cabeza.

—¡Usar nuestro Quirk tanto como queramos…! ¡Lo que esperaba del curso de héroes!— dijo con emoción un chico de pelo negro con una cara bastante cómica. Parecía una caricatura.

—Será divertido, dicen…— susurró Aizawa, interrumpiendo el ánimo de sus estudiantes quienes se quedaron en total silencio— Así que tendrán esa actitud por estos tres años… Bien… Quien quede en el último lugar al final de todas las pruebas será juzgado como "sin potencial" y será inmediatamente expulsado.

—¿¡EH?!— fue la expresión de la mayoría de la clase. Las únicas excepciones fueron Katsuki, un chico de pelo mitad rojo-mitad blanco y una chica alta de pelo negro y cuerpo bastante voluminoso.

* * *

—¿¡Aizawa-kun?!— dijo sorprendido Toshinori— Ellos lo tendrán muy difícil…

En el cuaderno que tenía en la mano venía la información completa sobre el profesor asignado.

* * *

— _¿¡Castigado con expulsión?!_ — Izuku estaba sumamente impactado— _Siempre he sido bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero… ¡No esperaba que U.A pudiera castigar de esta manera! ¿¡Serán ocho pruebas?!_

—Somos libres de decidir sobre el estado de nuestros estudiantes— con una mano, Aizawa alejó el cabello de su cara—. ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A!

—¿¡El último lugar será expulsado?! ¡Es nuestro primer día aquí! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!— dijo Uraraka nerviosa.

—Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y molestos villanos— por la mente de Izuku y Katsuki pasó el recuerdo del villano de lodo, haciéndolos fruncir el ceño levemente—. Todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar cuando menos se lo esperan, Japón está lleno de lo ilógico— el pelo de Aizawa regresó a su posición habitual—. Nuestro trabajo como héroes es preservar todo y mantener la lógica. Si quieren hablar con amigos al finalizar la escuela, que mal… Lo único que les espera aquí en U.A durante tres años son dificultades seguidas de dificultades. En eso consiste el "Plus Ultra"— el dedo índice de Shota comenzó a moverse de forma provocativa—, vengan con todo lo que tienen.

 **[CARRERA DE LOS 50 METROS]**

—En sus marcas… Listos…— contaba un pequeño robot al lado de la pista de atletismo.

Los primeros corredores serían Iida y una chica de ojos redondos y pelo verde.

—¡Fuera!

En un parpadeo, Tenya salió disparado hacia la línea de meta.

—3.04 segundos— anunció el robot.

Seguido de eso, llegó la chica (quien avanzaba de una manera muy rara: dando saltos).

— _En una carrera de 50 metros sólo puedo usar el 3er cambio…_ — pensó Iida. De sus pantorrillas salía vapor.

 **Tenya Iida. Quirk: "Engine".  
¡Sólo miren esas piernas! ¡Son rápidas!**

— _Es como un pez en el agua…_ — comparó Shota— _Me interesa ver que hará en otras pruebas…_

—¡Tsuyu Asui, 5.58 segundos!

—Ribbit…— fue lo que salió de la boca de Tsuyu, mostrando una larga lengua.

—Aligeraré mi ropa y zapatos— murmuró Uraraka, quien era la siguiente en correr, tocando los lugares ya mencionados.

 **Ochaco Uraraka. Quirk: "Zero Gravity".  
Su habilidad es la anular la gravedad de cualquier cosa que toque, sin embargo, si sobrepasa su límite tendrá nauseas. **

—5.49 segundos— anunció el robot una vez que un chico rubio con cola pasó la línea de meta— 7.15 segundos— dijo inmediatamente después, cuando Ochaco llegó.

—¡Superé mi record de la secundaria!— dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

—Que mentes tan simples…— murmuró el chico de cinturón que se había topado con Izuku en el examen— Les mostraré…— cuando el robot dijo " _Fuera_ " el rubio dio un salto y disparó aquel extraño laser— ¡cómo utilizar su Quirk!

 **Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Navel Laser.  
Él puede dispararlo desde su ombligo. El tiempo de disparo continúo es limitado.**

Tras poco tiempo de salir disparado, Aoyama cayó al suelo y fue superado por la chica de piel rosa, no tardó mucho hasta que volvió a disparar su láser.

—5.51 segundos— anunció el robot.

—Si disparo por más de un segundo, me daría dolor de estómago— informó Yuga a nadie en particular.

— _¿Y a ese que le pasa?_ — se preguntaron varios alumnos que estaban por ahí.

— _Ver el límite de sus Quirks y los resultados del crecimiento de cada uno me dejará claro que es lo que pueden y que no pueden hacer_ — la atención del profesor asignado se volvió hacia Midoriya y Bakugo, quienes eran los siguientes en pasar. Inesperadamente, ambos sonreían.

—Patearé tu culo de nuevo, Deku…— dijo con confianza Katsuki.

—Eso lo veremos… ¡He entrenado muy duro!— aseguró Izuku.

—En sus marcas… listos…

Ambos amigos de la infancia voltearon a verse a la vez.

—¡Fuera!

Y comenzaron a correr. Inesperadamente, Izuku se mantenía unos centímetros por delante de Katsuki en todo momento.

— _De esta forma también puedo ver la creatividad que estos enanos tienen para usar sus Quirks._

Justo cuando iban en mitad de la pista, las piernas de Midoriya se prendieron en fuego y las manos de Bakugo empezaron a crear explosiones.

— _¡_ _Jet Impulse_ _!/¡_ _Carrera Explosiva!_

Ambos chicos dieron un pequeño salto y usaron sus Quirks a la vez. Las explosiones creadas por el rubio lo impulsaron con velocidad y por otra parte, el fuego de Izuku adquirió una enorme presión, llevándolo a la par con Katsuki aunque con algo de torpeza.

—Katsuki Bakugo: 4.13 segundos. Izuku Midoriya: 4.19 segundos— dijo el robot con velocidad debido a la poca diferencia entre ambos participantes.

 **Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosión.**

 **Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Igneous Desire.  
Cuanto más grande sea su determinación por hacer algo, más fuerte se hará su fuego. ¡Tiene completo control sobre él!**

—¡Woah! ¡Quedaron prácticamente iguales!— exclamó la chica de piel rosada.

—Es como si llevaran compitiendo un tiempo-ribbit— observó Asui.

Varias personas se sumaron al carro de la sorpresa. Uno en concreto hizo un pequeño sonido de desagrado al ver el Quirk de Izuku, el cual pasó desapercibido por todos.

Aunque había ganado, Katsuki no lucía precisamente feliz.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué diablos pasó?! ¿¡Sólo por 6 milisegundos?!— en el rostro de Bakugo podía verse el enfado que sentía— _¡Usar las dos manos hace que la fuerza de la explosión se disperse!_

—¡Bien!— exclamó Midoriya con emoción— ¡Acorté enormemente la distancia entre Kacchan y yo!— la imagen de él mismo impulsándose con su fuego en el examen de admisión llegó a su memoria— _¡Evolucionar esa técnica sí que fue útil!_

 _ **¡Antes la diferencia era de 1 segundo y 51 milisegundos!**_

—¡Oye, Deku!— llamó Katsuki acercándose a su amigo de la infancia y comenzando a discutir con él.

— _Es evidente que Bakugo tiene más control sobre su Quirk que Midoriya… De ser el caso contrario, estoy seguro de que los resultados habrían sido muy diferentes_ — analizó Aizawa.

— _All Might tiene razón… Igneous Desire es un gran poder, pero no puedo contar con él siempre principalmente por su gran debilidad…_ — pensaba Izuku mientras seguía "hablando" con Katsuki— _Debo aprender a controlar One for All y la clave para ello es…_

* * *

— _¡El sentimiento!_

— _¡Justo como se esperaba de All Might!— exclamó Midoriya emocionado,_

— _Ya has usado el 100% dos veces— le recordó Toshinori, comenzando a lanzar puñetazos al aire._

— _Aunque eso me dejo inutilizado._

— _¡Pero ahora que sabes lo que te pasa todo será más fácil!— replicó All Might— Ya deberías conocer el sentimiento, ¿cómo se sintió?_

 _El adolescente se llevó una mano al mentón, para luego responder._

— _Fue algo como "Bzzt" o un "whoosh"… Esto… ¡Ya sé! ¡Como un huevo en un microondas!_

— _¡HAHAHA!— río el héroe mientras un gran chorro de sangre salía de su boca— ¡Es algo aburrido pero único! Si esa es la imagen que tienes, entonces reduce los vatios o el tiempo de cocción ¡Cualquiera está bien! Sólo concéntrate en la imagen de que el huevo no explota._

— _La imagen…— repitió Izuku._

— _Aún quedan tres semanas para que empiece la escuela, eso es casi un mes de entrenamiento— con su dedo índice, el rubio empezó a picarse la frente—. No es algo que sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo algún día._

* * *

 **[PRUEBA DE FUERZA DE PRESIÓN]**

—¡WOAH! ¿¡540 kilos?! ¿¡Eres un gorila?! ¡No, eres un pulpo!— exclamó sorprendido el chico del rostro caricaturesco.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un muchacho alto con la cara tapada por una máscara. De su cuerpo salían varios brazos y otras extremidades.

—¿Alguien dijo pulpo?... Eso es muy sexy— susurró un adolescente más pequeño incluso que Recovery Girl. Su pelo consistía en unas extrañas bolas moradas.

Por su parte, Izuku había hecho 96 kg.

 **[SALTO DE LONGITUD]**

Gracias a los diferentes Quirks, participantes como Izuku, Bakugo y Aoyama no tuvieron ningún problema, por no mencionar a Asui, quien fue la reina de esta competición.

 **[SALTOS PROLONGADOS A LOS LADOS]**

Tras pegar unas bolas moradas al suelo, el chico bajito comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

 **[LANZAMIENTO DE PELOTA]**

—¡Ve!— exclamó Uraraka, arrojando la pelota, la cual no tardó en perderse en el firmamento.

El celular de Aizawa mostró el símbolo "∞".

—¿¡Qué demonios?! ¡Obtuvo infinito!— dijo sumamente impactado el chico que tenía un rayo en el pelo.

El siguiente turno era el de Midoriya, quien no vaciló para ir al frente con la pelota en mano.

—Estoy algo ansioso— dijo Iida—. Ver la fuerza de Midoriya-kun en acción otra vez es algo digno de apreciar.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención de Bakugo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? Él sólo puede lanzar ese fuego de su cuerpo como un estúpido encendedor— informó, señalando a Izuku.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿¡No estás enterado de lo que hizo en el examen de ingreso?!— preguntó Tenya, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

—¿Hahh?

La mirada de Midoriya estaba centrada en la bola que reposaba sobre su mano derecha.

— _¿Debería usar el Igneous Desire?... Si creara fuego a propulsión desde mi mano la pelota podría salir disparada, pero… ¡es una gran oportunidad para utilizar One for All!_ — pensó él— _El Quirk que All Might me dio no puedo entrenarlo a menos que Recovery Girl esté presente, pero ahora que estoy en la escuela, en una actividad puesta por un maestro… Creo que lo mejor sería ir con ello… ¡Sí! ¡Usaré One for All!_ — la mano de Izuku se hizo levemente hacia atrás al tiempo que la energía de One for All recorría todo su brazo. Estaba listo para hacerse daño.

La pelota salió volando…

—69 metros.

—¿Qué?...— la cara de Midoriya dejaba ver la gran confusión que sentía— Yo definitivamente intenté usarlo…— susurró, mirando sus manos.

—Yo borré tu Quirk— los ojos de Aizawa eran de un color rojo brillante, su pelo levitaba ignorando todas las leyes de la física y las cintas de su alrededor también lo hacían—. Ese examen de ingreso definitivamente es irracional… Incluso chicos como tú son aceptados.

—¿Borró mi Quirk?...— repitió Izuku, para después darse cuenta de algo sorprendente— ¡Esos googles!... ¡Ya veo! Si puede borrar mi Quirk con su Quirk sólo observándome… Debe ser el Héroe Borrador: ¡Eraser Head!

—¿Eraser? No me suena de nada.

—He escuchado de él. Es un héroe que actúa en silencio.

— _A él no le gusta la atención de los medios porque obstaculiza su trabajo_ — dijo All Might, oculto detrás de la esquina del gimnasio— _. Lo siento, joven Midoriya… Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien._

—Pude ver en tu mirada que usarías tu súper fuerza y no tu fuego… Estabas dispuesto a lastimarte dado que no la controlas sin importar que aún había otras pruebas, ¿cierto?— preguntó Aizawa, con el efecto de su Quirk aún activo— ¿Intentas incapacitarte de nuevo y hacer que alguien te ayude?

—¡En ningún momento intente eso!— dijo Midoriya.

Las cintas de Aizawa se movieron, amarrando a Izuku de la cintura y acercándolo hacia su dueño.

—No importa cual haya sido tu intención, eso habría pasado. Es por eso que no te llamé a ti a que lanzaras la bola en un inicio a pesar de que fuiste el primero en el examen de admisión— argumentó Shota—. En el pasado hubo un héroe insoportable que salvó por sí mismo a cientos de personas y creo una leyenda… Tienes su valor y tus Quirks son poderosos pero si quedas incapacitado tras salvar a una sola vida… No serás más que un idiota que juega a ser héroe— el pelo de Aizawa regresó a su posición normal—. Tienes de regreso tu Quirk, intenta lanzar la bola una vez más.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Midoriya regresó a la pista de lanzamiento de pelota.

—¿Le habrá dado algún tipo de consejo?— preguntó Iida.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo le dijo que lo expulsarían— respondió Bakugo.

— _¿Se preparará para una derrota aplastante pero usando toda su fuerza o se resignará a quedar en última posición? Sin importar que elija, alguien que posee los medios pero no la determinación… Simplemente no tiene potencial_ — con un gotero, Aizawa refrescó sus ojos.

— _Sigo sin poder controlar esta fuerza y lo que dijo el maestro Aizawa es cierto… No puedo utilizar una habilidad que me incapacite apenas la uso, no si mi objetivo es salvar a las personas con una sonrisa… No puedo usar One for All…_ — concluyó Izuku, balanceando la pelota en su mano— _Al menos… no de la forma en la que lo he estado haciendo…_ — con gran impulso, se preparó para lanzar la pelota.

— _Ningún potencial…_ — se repitió Aizawa.

La energía del One for All comenzó a recorrer todo el brazo de Izuku, faltaba muy poco para que la pelota despegara.

— _Tiene razón, maestro Aizawa… No seré un idiota jugando a ser héroe…_ — fue en ese momento, que todo el poder se concentró sólo en un punto. El dedo índice de Izuku.

— _¿¡En serio, joven Midoriya?!_ — pensó All Might sorprendido por lo que su pupilo estaba por hacer.

Aizawa abrió ligeramente los ojos por la impresión.

— _¡Yo seré…!_ — la pelota salió volando a una gran distancia impulsada por el dedo de Midoriya— _¡UN HÉROE!_

Todos en el lugar quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿¡Un chico con dos Quirks?! Tenya y Ochaco, por su parte, se sorprendieron por ver de nuevo la súper fuerza de Izuku.

Pero el más sorprendido, sin duda alguna, fue Bakugo.

— _Comparado a fracturarme el brazo… ¡Un dedo se siente como nada!_

—707.3m— murmuró Aizawa mientras veía su celular.

—Maestro…— llamó Izuku, obteniendo la atención del nombrado— ¡Aún puedo… moverme!— informó, cerrando su puño con algo de dificultad.

Esas palabras de apoco fueron creando una gran sonrisa en la cara de Aizawa.

—Este chico…

— _Vine aquí porque me preocupabas, pero… ¿¡Qué fue eso, joven?! ¡Aún no controlas tu poder, pero no te has incapacitado!_ — pensó All Might tras analizar la situación— _Enviaste todo el poder de One for All al último punto de contacto, minimizando la herida mientras maximizabas el poder… ¡Tal como con tu Volcano Shot!... En serio… ¿¡Que fue eso, joven?!_ — un gran entusiasmo recorrió su cuerpo— _¡Eres genial!_

—¡Superó el record de los 705.2 metros!

—¡Al fin un record de héroe!— gritó Uraraka con emoción.

—Su dedo está lastimado, tal como en el examen de admisión…— observó Tenya— Que Quirk tan raro…

—No tiene mucho estilo— dijo Aoyama.

— _¿¡Qué demonios fue ese poder?!_ — la mente de Bakugo no podía dejar de procesar la información— _Su Quirk es el del fuego… ¿¡Por qué también tiene súper fuerza?! Es imposible…_

En ese momento, las palabras de Izuku llegaron a su mente.

 _Alguien me dijo que podía volverme un héroe._

 _¡Lo logré con mis propios esfuerzos!_

La ira de Bakugo llegó a su cúspide.

—¿Qué significa esto?...— de sus manos comenzaron a crearse explosiones— ¡Deku, trozo de mierda, explícame esto ahora!— gritó con furia, lanzándose hacia Izuku.

El peliverde al ver el acercamiento hostil frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos frente a él, en una posición similar a la del boxeo. Estaba listo para pelear contra Bakugo en cualquier momento.

Varios alumnos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la acción de Midoriya. No se veía como alguien que seguiría una pelea.

Unas cintas detuvieron el avance de Bakugo, haciendo que Izuku bajara su guardia lentamente.

—¿¡Que rayos?!... ¡No puedo moverme!— dijo el rubio con algo de dificultad.

—Es mi arma especial, está hecha con una aleación de alambre de acero, tejida con fibras de carbono— informó Aizawa, sosteniendo con fuerza sus cintas— En serio… No me hagan seguir usando mi Quirk una y otra vez…— las pupilas del profesor se habían hecho rojas de nuevo— ¡Mis ojos están resecos!

— _¡Su Quirk es genial, que desperdicio para alguien con ojos secos!_

 **Profesor asignado de la clase 1-A. Shota Aizawa. Quirk: Erasure.  
Puede borrar el Quirk de aquellos a quien mira. ¡El efecto desaparece cuando es cegado!**

—Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo, prepárense para la siguiente prueba— ordenó Aizawa, liberando su agarre y desactivando su Quirk.

Ya más relajado, Izuku le dirigió una mirada a Bakugo.

—Ya no tenemos 4 años, Kacchan— le recordó, pasando de largo.

—¿Está bien tu dedo?— preguntó Uraraka con preocupación.

—Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Los puños de Katsuki se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes empezaron a rechinar.

— _Cuando niños sólo era una piedra en mi camino… Siguió siéndolo hasta aquel día… A pesar de que su Quirk era una mierda… Él me venció… ¿¡Y me estás diciendo que ahora tiene dos?!_ — la ira recorría todo el cuerpo de Bakugo.

* * *

— _Tienes mucha suerte, Kacchan. ¡Tu Quirk es genial!— dijo con total admiración un Izuku que estaba a unos meses de cumplir cuatro años— Espero obtener el mío pronto._

— _No importa que Quirk tengas, nunca será mejor que el mío, Deku— respondió Katsuki con un tono ganador._

* * *

 _Te lo dije... Kacchan..._

La voz temblorosa del Izuku de hace unos años resonó en la cabeza de Bakugo.

— _No debiste haber sido… ¡más que una piedra en mi camino!_

Katsuki definitivamente tendría una revancha. Aunque estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

A partir de ahí, el resto de las pruebas pasaron sin muchos problemas más que el dolor de dedos de Izuku.

Al final, todos se reunieron para ver la tabla de clasificaciones.

—Ahora bien, obtendrán los resultados— anunció Aizawa, sacando su celular— El total es la suma de todas sus puntuaciones. Decirlas es una pérdida de tiempo así que se las mostraré de una vez.

Un holograma salió del celular de Aizawa. La mirada de Bakugo y Midoriya se dirigió rápidamente al top 5, donde podían leerse los siguientes nombres:

-No.1: Momo Yaoyorozu.  
-No.2: Shoto Todoroki.  
-No.3: Katsuki Bakugo.  
-No.4: Izuku Midoriya.  
-No.5: Tenya Iida.

Y hasta el final…

-No.20: Minoru Mineta.

—¡NO PUEDE SEEEER!— gritó el chico con pelo en forma de bola, tirándose al piso.

Si ya de por sí Bakugo estaba molesto, saber que le había ganado a un Midoriya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones… Lo enfurecía aún más.

—Ah, por cierto. Estaba mintiendo sobre la expulsión— reveló Aizawa, guardando su celular—. Era un truco que les ayudaría a usar sus Quirks al máximo— añadió, sonriendo.

—¿¡EHHHHH?!

—Por supuesto que era una mentira— dijo la chica del cuerpo voluminoso—. Era algo obvio si lo piensas bien.

— _Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza…_

—Bueno, eso fue algo preocupante, ¿no?— preguntó el chico de cara cómica.

—¡Yo tomaré el reto cuando sea!— contestó entusiasmado y con el puño en alto un adolescente de pelo rojo en punta.

—Con esto, terminamos. Hay folletos con el plan de estudio y esas cosas en el salón de clases, cuando regresen, mírenlos— antes de retirarse, Aizawa le dio un papel a Izuku—. Ve con la anciana a que te cure en la enfermería. Mañana habrá pruebas más rigurosas. Prepárate.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Izuku.

— _Un cuarto lugar no es lo peor_ — pensó, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaría Recovery Girl— _. ¡Pero quiero el primero!_

* * *

—¡Aizawa-kun, eres un mentiroso!— dijo All Might.

Sin muchas ganas, Shota volteó a ver al héroe número 1.

—All Might-san, ¿estabas viendo? ¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes?— preguntó Aizawa.

—¿" _Un truco_ ", dices? ¡April Fools fue la semana pasada! ¡Tú expulsaste a toda una clase de alumnos de primer grado el año pasado!— recordó el símbolo de la paz guiándose por lo que había escrito en el cuaderno— Eliminas a todos aquellos sin potencial sin dudar ni un poco, para que un hombre como tú se retracte de sus palabras…— el dedo índice de All Might señaló al profesor asignado— Deber ser porque también sentiste el potencial de ese chico, ¿verdad?

—¿"También"?— repitió Aizawa— Parece que hay un poco de favoritismo aquí— esas palabras exaltaron un poco al héroe número uno, quien dejó de apuntarlo— ¿Es así como debería actuar un profesor?...— tras decir eso, siguió caminando— Su potencial no era de cero, eso es todo— tomó una pequeña pausa a su avance y añadió—. Yo mismo me encargaré de sacar a todos aquellos sin potencial… Terminar un sueño a la mitad no es crueldad.

—Supongo que eres amable a tu manera, Aizawa-kun… Pero, realmente, no nos llevamos bien…

* * *

El final de las clases llegó e Izuku se dirigía a la estación de trenes.

—Fue agotador… Tal como se esperaba de U.A— murmuró Izuku sin dejar de caminar.

En eso, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¡Iida-kun!— exclamó al ver al chico de lentes.

—¿Tu dedo está curado?— preguntó Tenya.

—Sí, gracias a Recovery Girl no hubo mayor problema.

* * *

— _Chuuuuuuu._

 _Un brillo verde envolvió el dedo de Izuku, el cual de inmediato volvió a la normalidad._

— _Realmente se curó… Pero me siento cansado otra vez…— susurró Midoriya, entrecerrando los ojos._

— _Mi Quirk estimula el factor curativo de una persona y curar requiere de energía— informó la heroína—. Si sigues lastimándote de esta manera, seguirás usando mucha energía hasta que llegará el punto en el que morirás— tras dar una pequeña vuelta sacó de un cajón un dispensador de dulces con forma de Kamui Woods, entregándole un caramelo a Izuku._

— _¿¡Voy a morir?!_

* * *

— _Herirme de esta manera al usar One for All no es una opción… No puedo dejar que este poder me deje inhabilitado_ — pensó Izuku mientras veía su vendado dedo.

—Realmente fui engañado por el maestro Aizawa…— masculló Tenya con una mano en el mentón— Hubo un momento en que pensé "¡Así es como se hacen las cosas en la mejor escuela!"… Ahora veo que los maestros también pueden alentarte por medio de las mentiras…

— _Creí que Iida-kun era un tipo severo… Resulta que sólo es alguien serio con lo que hace_ — reflexionó Midoriya.

—¡Oigan!— al voltear a ver a sus espaldas, Iida y Midoriya se encontraron con cierta persona— ¿Van a la estación? ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!

— _¡Uraraka-san!_

—Ah, la chica infinito— exclamó Tenya al ver que Ochaco los había alcanzado.

— _¿¡Chica infinito?!_

—Mi nombre es Ochaco Uraraka— se presentó—. Esto… tú eres Tenya Iida-kun y tú eres Midoriya Deku-kun, ¿no?

—¿¡Deku?!

—¿Eh?— se preguntó Uraraka— Durante las pruebas físicas el chico llamado Bakugo dijo…

 _¡DEKU, TROZO DE MIERDA!_

—O algo así.

Izuku dio un suspiro divertido.

—Mi nombre real es Izuku— corrigió—. Deku es el apodo con el que Kacchan se burlaba de mi cuando éramos niños.

—¿Un insulto?...— murmuró para sí mismo Tenya.

—¿¡Es así?! ¡Lo siento!— se apresuró a decir Ochaco, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza— Pero "Deku" suena como una palabra japonesa para "¡Puedes hacerlo!", así que me gusta.

Izuku rio levemente y se rascó la mejilla de forma nerviosa.

—Si te gusta, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

—¿Midoriya-kun? ¿No era un insulto?— preguntó Iida.

—Teníamos sólo tres años en ese entonces, no me molesta realmente— respondió Izuku sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Además, el significado que le dio Uraraka-san es bonito.

El resto del camino fue de los tres hablando de historia, algo que Uraraka no entendía del todo bien.

 _ **¿Sabes algo? Aún a día de hoy estoy agradecido con All Might.**_

 _ **Me sigo emocionando cuando recuerdo lo lejos que llegué- Lo suficiente como para hacer verdaderos amigos.**_

* * *

— _Aún no es tiempo de relajarnos, joven Midoriya…_ — la atención de All Might se centraba en un traje rojo con líneas blancas— _Lo verdadero empieza mañana._

* * *

 **¡Hora de recordar!  
**

 **Hablemos del uso básico del Igneous Desire con todo lo que se ha mostrado hasta el momento.**

 **Este Quirk fue la combinación entre el poder del padre y la madre de Izuku, sólo que, él al pertenecer a una generación más nueva, desarrolló y potenció el poder combinado de sus padres volviéndolo algo sumamente fuerte pero débil a la vez.**

 **Igneous Desire le permite a Izuku hacer repentinas y violentas combustiones en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, para después controlar las llamas a su voluntad ¡Ellas adquieren la forma que Izuku desee! ¡Pero eso no es todo! Él también se hace capaz de respirar su propio fuego y su cuerpo (junto con el vello de su cuerpo) se hace resistente al calor hasta una temperatura de 65 grados suministrada por una fuente externa ¡Un calor muy extremo proveniente de otra persona o cosa que no sea él puede quemarlo!**

 **El control de Izuku abarca desde la presión con la que salen las llamas hasta la temperatura que estas alcanzan (por eso es capaz de envolverse en fuego para impulsarse sin quemar su ropa).**

 **Una vez que Izuku se queda sin fuego, su cuerpo no puede producir más hasta que pase un día entero desde que éste se acabó. ¡Y las altas temperaturas comenzarán!**

 **¡Eso es un resumen rápido! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del Igneous Desire! ¡Sigan el viaje de Izuku para descubrir más cosas!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. La revancha de un héroe

_**Las clases del curso de héroes de U.A.**_

 _ **Ellos tienen clases normales como inglés por las mañanas.**_

—¿Cuál de estas oraciones en inglés está mal?— preguntó Present Mic a su clase.

— _Es demasiado normal…_ — fue el pensamiento colectivo de varios alumnos.

— _Que mierda tan aburrida_ — pensó Bakugo.

—¡Todos, anímense! ¡Dejemos que empiece la fiesta!— gritó el héroe animado. Sus ojos brillaron levemente al ver que alguien levantaba la mano— ¡Sí, Midoriya!

—El pronombre relativo está en el sitio equivocado en la número 4— contestó, levantándose de su asiento.

* * *

 _ **El almuerzo es en la cafetería principal, donde se puede comprar comida gourmet a precios razonables.**_

—El arroz blanco es una comida confortable, ¿verdad?— preguntó un hombre con ropas de chef y un extraño tubo saliéndole del cuello.

 _ **Cook Hero. Lunch Rush.**_

Los ojos de Izuku brillaban de la emoción al ver al hombre frente a él. Tenya parecía sorprendido por la apariencia del mencionado y Ochaco disfrutaba de cada grano de arroz.

—Sí que lo es— respondió la chica.

* * *

 _ **Y entonces en la tarde, finalmente tienen…**_

 _ **El entrenamiento básico de héroe.**_

—¡Yo…— anunció una voz desde fuera del salón, avisándole a Midoriya lo que estaba por venir— estoy entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!— exclamó All Might, entrando al salón.

—¡Es All Might!— dijo con emoción el chico rayo.

—¡Increíble, realmente es un profesor!— notó el alumno de pelo rojo.

—Ese es su traje de la era plateada, ¿cierto?— cuestionó Asui mientras el héroe avanzaba hacia el frente del aula.

—Su estilo es tan genial… no puedo soportarlo— murmuró el joven de la cola.

—Yo daré el entrenamiento básico de héroe— informó All Might, haciendo como que no escuchaba los comentarios— ¡Para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos!— repentinamente, el héroe se giró de espaldas y comenzó a hacer una pose— ¡Yendo directo al grano! La clase del día de hoy será…— antes de terminar de hablar volvió a dar la cara, sólo que extendiendo un papel con la palabra " _Battle_ " a sus alumnos— ¡Entrenamiento de combate!

—Entrenamiento…— repitió Katsuki emocionado.

—De combate…— finalizó Izuku, quien estaba sentado detrás de él.

—¡Y para eso les preparé lo siguiente!— con un control remoto en mano, el símbolo de la paz apuntó hacia una pared, la cual comenzó a abrirse en varias partes— ¡Trajes basados en el registro de sus Quirks y peticiones que enviaron antes de que la escuela iniciara!— de la pared salieron unos compartimientos con distintos números en ellos, del 1 al 20.

Un grito colectivo por parte del alumnado se escuchó en el lugar.

—Trajes…— murmuró Izuku ilusionado.

—¡Después de cambiarse vayan a la Zona Beta!— ordenó All Might.

—¡SI!

* * *

La Zona Beta era un sitio gigantesco. Una recreación urbana que por cierto, fue usada en el examen de admisión. Contaba con edificios de tamaños diversos y variados, todos hechos de forma profesional.

All Might esperaba frente a la entrada del lugar a todos sus alumnos. Al escuchar unas pisadas, se dio cuenta de que no tendría que hacerlo mucho más.

—Dicen que la gente hace a la humanidad, jóvenes y jovencitas— empezó a hablar el héroe mientras los primeros alumnos llegaban (entre ellos, Ochaco y Katsuki)—. Dense cuenta de que a partir de ahora… ¡Son héroes!

Una gran variedad de trajes se veía por todo el lugar, unos más reveladores (chica del cuerpo voluminoso) y otros mucho más conservadores (un tipo con armadura).

—Se ven geniales…— admitió All Might— Ahora bien… ¿¡Empezamos?!

* * *

 _ **Trajes permitidos.**_

 _ **Antes de entrar a la academia se solicita que los alumnos envíen un reporte con las especificaciones de sus Quirks y cuerpos.**_

 _ **Una compañía afiliada a la escuela toma esa información y crea los trajes ideales. Sin duda, un sistema infalible.**_

 _ **Detallar tus propias especificaciones en las solicitudes es aceptable, luego, el traje es hecho a mano por profesionales en la materia.**_

 **Hace 3 semanas.**

—Debo ir al ayuntamiento y hacer el reporte de mi segundo Quirk para el traje…— murmuró Izuku, ojeando unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de la sala— Será un problema… Nunca había escuchado de una persona con dos Quirks… ¿Qué debería hacer?...

—¡Oh, ¿tu registro de Quirk?!— exclamó All Might tras ser llamado al teléfono por Midoriya— ¡Puedes actualizarla!

—¿¡En serio?!

—¡Claro! ¿Tú sabías que ellos evalúan y registran los Quirks durante los primeros años de primaria y escuela media?— cuestionó Toshinori— De vez en cuando ellos aceptan actualizaciones en sus registros. No eres un caso increíblemente especial en la sociedad actual, joven Midoriya, ya que como tú, ha habido decenas de jóvenes –principalmente de Europa– que han desarrollado dos Quirks a una edad similar o más corta. Claro está que sus Quirks no son tan poderosos como los tuyos, pero al menos eso hace que, aunque poco frecuente, tu caso pueda ser considerado como natural. Así que no te preocupes ¡probablemente todo estará bien!

Esa información sorprendió bastante a Midoriya; era increíble como los humanos estaban evolucionando tan rápido.

—¡Ya llegué!— se escuchó decir, alertando a Izuku.

—Aunque por "probablemente" me refiero a que estoy prácticamente segur…— All Might no pudo seguir hablando ya que la llamada fue cortada.

— _¡Corté la llamada sin pensar!... Me disculparé más tarde…_ — pensó Midoriya un tanto preocupado mientras volteaba a ver a su madre— ¡Bienvenida!

—¡Izuku, tengo al para ti!— informó, metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando de un tirón un traje deportivo de cuerpo completo color rojo con detalles negros— ¡Felicidades por entrar a U.A.! Aunque quizá me esté apresurando…

—¿¡Un Jump Suit?!— preguntó sorprendido Izuku.

—Tal vez no es nada del otro mundo…— dijo Inko ligeramente alegre— Cuando te dormiste mientras estudiabas, le eché un vistazo a tu cuaderno de notas.

—¿Ehhh?

—Luego de eso decidí que este sería tu regalo cuando entraras a U.A., no estaba muy segura de si debía ser rojo como el color de tu fuego o verde igual que el pelo de nuestra familia…— contó la madre del chico— ¡Pero al final me decidí por este! Pienso que tus llamas lo harían ver muy bien, además de que se parece a uno de los trajes de esos héroes del comic que tanto te gustan, tú sabes, el que lanza tela por sus manos.

— _Creo que te refieres a Spider-Man, pero esto… definitivamente se parece más a Deadpool…_ — pensó Izuku un tanto divertido.

—¡Aunque claro! Si no te gusta, siempre podemos ir a cambiarlo— afirmó Inko. No pasó mucho hasta que su semblante cambió a uno más pensativo, tomando por sorpresa a su hijo—. Sin duda eres genial, Izuku… A pesar de que todos tus amigos te decían que tu Quirk era débil… Nunca te rendiste y seguiste adelante con tus sueños ¡Soy tu mayor fan!— dijo, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Por su parte, Midoriya se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a tomar el traje.

* * *

— _Este traje contiene el corazón y los sentimientos de mamá… ¡No es súper eficiente ni está hecho a la moda, pero sin duda me queda muy bien!_

El último alumno en salir fue Izuku, quien vestía el traje regalado por su madre, en conjunto con un pasa montañas con grandes orejas del mismo color que su vestimenta. También contaba con unas rodilleras, guantes y coderas comunes, todas de color negro; su cintura era adornada con un cinturón rojo de hebilla negra y sobre su boca había una máscara similar a las utilizadas en los juegos de supervivencia, en dicha máscara había un pedazo hecho de tela que asemejaba una sonrisa.

— _Estoy orgulloso de usar esto ¡como mi traje!_

—¡Oh, Deku-kun!— llamó Ochaco al ver que Izuku había llegado.

—¡Uraraka-san!— respondió el peliverde.

—¡Se ve genial!— dijo la mencionada, acercándose al chico, quien se sonrojó al ver lo que llevaba puesto— ¡Luce muy práctico!— su traje consistía en uno de cuerpo completo que se le ajustaba bastante al cuerpo, resaltando su figura— Debí haber detallado mejor lo que quería… por culpa de eso el mío terminó siendo un traje muy ajustado— contó, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con algo de vergüenza— Es embarazoso…

—El curso de héroes es genial— exclamó Minoru hacia nadie en particular.

—¿Eh?

—¡Me gusta el estilo de todos ustedes!— aseguró All Might, hasta que reparó en el traje de su sucesor. Esas orejas… esa sonrisa…— Es demasiado obvio…— murmuró, apenas conteniéndose la risa.

—¡Maestro! Dado que este es el centro de batalla del examen de admisión, entonces, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?— preguntó un chico con armadura con una voz muy conocida.

— _Oh, es Iida-kun… Ese traje se ve genial_ — analizó Izuku.

—¡No, iremos adelante dos pasos!— respondió All Might, levantando los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda (asemejando el símbolo de la paz)— La mayoría de las veces las luchas contra villanos son en el exterior, pero si te fijas bien en los números, podrás apreciar que también aparecer villanos atroces dentro de edificios— de nuevo, Bakugo y Midoriya recordaron al villano de lodo—. Encarcelamiento, arresto domiciliario, mercado negro… En esta sociedad saturada de héroes…— el maestro tosió levemente para luego volver a hablar con la voz más gruesa— ¡Los villanos acechan desde las sombras! Para esta clase, serán divididos en villanos y héroes para después pelear batallas internas de dos contra dos.

—¿Qué hay del entrenamiento básico?— preguntó Asui, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Este es el entrenamiento básico!— respondió All Might— Sólo que esta vez no habrá ningún robot que simplemente puedan destruir.

—¿Entonces como determinamos quien gana y quién pierde?— preguntó la chica alta de pelo negro.

—¿Puedo mandarlos a volar?— cuestionó Katsuki.

—¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como con el maestro Aizawa?— interrogó Ochaco.

—¿Cómo nos dividiremos?— consultó Tenya.

—¿No es genial esta capa?

—¡Hnnn…! ¡Responderé a todas sus preguntas!— contestó el héroe, temblando y sacando un papelito.

— _¿¡Un guion?!_ — pensó Midoriya.

—Para este entrenamiento tendremos a algunos villanos cuidando un arma nuclear que ellos intentan detonar ¡Los héroes deben detenerlos a ellos y a su nefasto plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Si los héroes capturan a los villanos y alcanzan el arma nuclear antes de que el tiempo acabe, ganan! ¡Si los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturan a los héroes, ganan!— terminó de leer el símbolo de la paz, sacando una caja de quien sabe dónde— ¡Sus compañeros y oponentes será escogidos al azar!

—¿¡En verdad lo haremos así?!— preguntó Iida sorprendido.

—Bueno, los profesionales deben hacer equipo con héroes de otras agencias que probablemente no conocen bien, así que tal vez por eso la prueba sea de esta manera— informó Izuku, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros liberaran un sonido de comprensión.

—Entiendo… Es pensar hacia el futuro…— concluyó Tenya— ¡Por favor, disculpe mi rudeza!— pidió, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Está bien! ¡Comencemos ya!

 **Equipo A: Izuku Midoriya y Ochaco Uraraka.**

 **Equipo B: Chico pulpo y chico mitades.**

 **Equipo C: Minoru Mineta y chica alta.**

 **Equipo D: Katsuki Bakugo y Tenya Iida.**

 **Equipo E: Chica rosa y Yuga Aoyama.**

 **Equipo F: Chico de cabeza puntiaguda y chico de labios gruesos.**

 **Equipo G: Chico rayo y chica audífonos.**

 **Equipo H: Tsuyu Asui y chico cuervo.**

 **Equipo I: Chico cola y… ¿¡Par de guantes que flotan?!**

 **Equipo J: Chico de pelo rojo y chico de cara cómica.**

—¡Increíble, esto debe ser el destino! ¡Cuento contigo!— dijo emocionada Uraraka.

—Un placer trabajar contigo, Uraraka-san ¡Esforcémonos!— la mano de Izuku se levantó ligeramente, con la intención de chocar los cinco.

—¡Hagámoslo, Deku-kun!— la mano de la castaña impactó contra la de Midoriya— ¡Ah, Deku-kun!— gritó al ver que Izuku había comenzado a flotar.

—¡Los primeros equipos que pelearán serán…!— las manos de All Might comenzaron a revolverse entre dos cajas, una blanca que tenía escrita la palabra " _Hero_ " y otra negra con la palabra " _Villain_ "— ¡ESTOS!— en la palma izquierda del héroe reposaba una pelota blanca con la letra "A" y en la derecha una con la letra "D". Al instante, Izuku y Katsuki reaccionaron— El equipo A será de héroes y el equipo D será de villanos ¡Todos los demás, diríjanse a la sala de vigilancia!— ordenó.

—¡Sí!— dijeron todos, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

Las miradas de Midoriya y Bakugo se encontraron. Ambas mostraban lo mismo.

Deseo de pelear.

Ambos amigos de la infancia se acercaron mutuamente.

—Que sea una pelea justa, Kacchan— deseó Izuku, alzando la mano hacia él.

—No soportaría patear tu trasero de otra manera— contestó Bakugo con una sonrisa burlesca, aceptando el gesto, sólo que apretando con toda su fuerza la extremidad de su oponente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su sonrisa se borrara al sentir también una gran presión en su mano.

Midoriya simplemente sonreía, lo cual no encajaba del todo con la acción que estaba llevando acabo.

—¡Equipo villano, vaya primero y prepárense!— indicó All Might— ¡En cinco minutos entrará el equipo héroe y la batalla comenzará!

—¡Sí!

* * *

—Joven Iida, joven Bakugo, aprendan a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano— pidió el héroe número 1 al ver que los estudiantes estaban por entrar al edificio—. Esto es muy cercano a una batalla real. Vayan con todo, no teman lastimarse.

—¡Sí!— respondió Tenya.

—Si las cosas van muy lejos los detendré.

—¡Sí!

Bakugo ya no escuchaba. Estaba más concentrado mirando el comportamiento de Izuku. Misteriosamente, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

—Aunque esto sea un entrenamiento, me duele volverme un villano— aseguró Iida, acercándose al arma nuclear—. Así que nuestro trabajo es proteger esto…— con la mano derecha le dio unos golpecitos al objeto— ¡Está hecho de papel maché!

El lugar en el que se encontraban era un quinto piso, lleno de columnas de piedra y uno que otro barril. El suelo estaba lleno de basura.

—¡Oye!— llamó Bakugo, mirando hacia la salida— Deku tiene dos Quirks, ¿no?

—Has visto su capacidad con el fuego y esa extraordinaria fuerza, ¿cierto?— preguntó Tenya— Ambas son increíblemente poderosas, pero una de ellas parece tener un gran riesgo… Sigo sin creer la suerte que tuvo para nacer con semejante poder— los ojos de Iida se entrecerraron levemente—. Estoy intuyendo, pero cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun, tú no luces precisamente contento.

— _Aplastarlo ahora que tiene dos Quirks…_ — el cuerpo de Bakugo comenzó a temblar ligeramente— _¡Será jodidamente satisfactorio!_ — una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

* * *

—Es mucho trabajo memorizar los planos del edificio— murmuró Ochaco.

Por otra parte, el equipo A se encontraba todavía fuera del edificio.

—All Might es igual al de la TV— dijo la castaña, sonriendo—. A diferencia de con el maestro Aizawa, parece que no habrá castigo, así que podemos relajar… ¡No estás nada relajado!

Izuku estaba temblando levemente.

—Bueno… Vamos contra Kacchan después de todo— contestó, viendo hacia el último piso con una ligera sonrisa— y también contra Iida-kun, así que… Es un poco emocionante.

— _Entonces no eran nervios_ — pensó un poco más aliviada Ochaco—. Bakugo-kun es quien se burlaba de ti, ¿no?

El temblor de Izuku paró.

—La cosa con Kacchan es muy complicada…— comenzó a decir— Él es sin duda increíble… pero también muy molesto…

 _¡Estaré por encima de todos y me convertiré en el héroe número uno! ¡Dejaré mi nombre en los anaqueles de la historia por siempre y para siempre!_

—Nos conocemos desde niños y siempre hemos tenido una relación muy conflictiva… Había días en los que nos llevábamos relativamente bien y días en los que nos llevábamos mal… Creo que todo empeoró desde ese día hace cuatro años— la mano derecha de Izuku se movió por instinto hacia su espalda baja, haciendo que Ochaco tuviera mucha curiosidad sobre el porqué de esa acción—. No puedo evitar admirar su meta, su confianza, su fuerza física y su Quirk. Hay muchas cosas en las que es mejor que yo, pero también hay cosas en las que soy mejor que él— la espalda de Deku se separó del barandal en el que estaba recargado—. Es por eso que ahora… tomando sus ventajas y las mías, quiero pelear… y ganar— con una mano se ajustó la máscara de supervivencia en la cara.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Uraraka.

—Una batalla predestinada entre hombres, ¿eh?

—¡Ah! L-lo siento, esto no tiene nada que ver con Uraraka-san…— se apresuró a decir, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había contado.

—¡Lo tiene!— aseguró la castaña— Somos equipo, ¿no? ¡Esforcémonos!

Izuku no pudo evitar ser contagiado por el entusiasmo de Ochaco, por lo que también terminó sonriendo.

—¡Sí!

 **[¡EL ENSAYO DE BATALLAS BAJO TECHO COMIENZA!]**

 **Monitores del edificio.**

Toda la clase 1-A estaba reunida en un sitio bastante oscuro, sólo iluminado por diversas pantallas que mostraban las imágenes que las cámaras de vigilancia captaban. Al frente de todos estaba All Might.

—Bien, todos, deben pensar bien sus estrategias— con cuaderno y lápiz en mano, se preparó para anotar todos los sucesos más destacables—. _Midoriya, mi chico; aquí sólo eres otro estudiante para mí, así que no esperes ningún tipo de favoritismo… ¡Te calificaré con el mismo criterio que el resto!_

 **De regreso al edificio.**

Izuku y Ochaco estaban entrando por una ventana, notando de inmediato que en efecto, como decían los planos, el sitio era prácticamente un laberinto.

—¡Infiltración exitosa!— susurró Ochaco, terminando de entrar al lugar.

—Hay muchos puntos ciegos. Tengamos cuidado— recordó Izuku, comenzando a avanzar.

Tan silenciosos como sus pasos se los permitieron, el equipo A siguió caminando por la estructura, tratando de encontrar una manera para subir de piso sin ser detectados. Los ojos de ambos héroes se movían en toda dirección, con la intención de no dejar pasar ningún detalle.

En todo momento, Midoriya se mantuvo delante.

— _Aún no puedo controlar One for All, por lo que si lo usara contra alguien lo mataría al instante…_ — pensó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— _Igneous Desire es la única opción que me queda en este caso, aunque fuego combinado con explosiones… De cualquier manera, aún cuento con Uraraka-san_ — la mirada del peliverde se desvió hacia su compañera, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa para después continuar vigilando— _, su Quirk sería perfecto para incapacitar a cualquiera, ya sea Iida-kun o Kacchan. Mirar a todas direcciones_ — se repitió a sí mismo al llegar a una esquina— _. Esas notas de combate en espacios cerrados… ¡Recuérdalas!_

Y antes de siquiera poder pensar algo más, él apareció.

Con fuerza y sin ningún vacile, Bakugo se lanzó directo hacia Izuku con una explosión, quien se apresuró a arrojarse hacia el suelo no sin antes sujetar a Uraraka.

—¡Uraraka-san, ¿estás bien?!— se apresuró a preguntar, levantándose tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Si, gracias!— justo cuando ella también estaba por levantarse, reparó en el estado de su compañero— ¿¡Deku-kun?!

La mitad de la máscara de Izuku se había ido.

—Es sólo un rasguño— aclaró con firmeza.

De un manotazo, Katsuki alejó el polvo que bloqueaba su visión.

—Vamos, Deku… No lo esquives.

—Estaba seguro de que vendrías por mí, Kacchan…

 **Monitores del edificio.**

—¿Un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio?— masculló Minoru con sorpresa.

—¡Bakugo, eso es trampa!— exclamó con cierta molestia el chico de pelo rojo— ¡Un ataque sorpresa no es de hombres!

—Un ataque sorpresa también es una estrategia— refutó All Might—. No olviden que ellos están en medio de una batalla real.

—¡Midori-kun lo esquivó!— dijo con emoción la chica de pelo rosa.

 **De vuelta al edificio.**

—¡Te mandaré a volar antes de que nos interrumpan!— avisó Bakugo, cargando contra Izuku con un derechazo.

En mitad de camino, el brazo del rubio se detuvo al ser sujetado con fuerza por Midoriya.

—¡Increíble! ¡Igual que un experto!— notó Ochaco con alegría.

El pie del peliverde giró levemente, permitiéndole dar media vuelta. Con toda su fuerza, el chico comenzó a elevar a su oponente.

— _¡Mierda!_ — pensó Bakugo, sintiendo como el tiempo se hacía más lento y tratando de crear una explosión con su mano izquierda— _¡Ha pasado tanto desde que peleamos que lo había olvidado!_

—¡Gwhaaaaaaaaa!— gritó Midoriya, para luego lanzar a Katsuki al suelo con fuerza, logrando que su respiración se cortara momentáneamente.

Todos los que estaban viendo el momento se vieron sumamente sorprendidos.

—Estilo Midoriya, norma 13... Analiza el patrón de ataque…— murmuró Izuku— Veo que sigues con esa costumbre de iniciar con la derecha, Kacchan…— notó— A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado… a pesar de que esa vez te vencí… No he dejado de observarte ni un solo día…

—Mal nacido…— masculló Bakugo con una ira creciente.

—Tú estás en esas notas… El análisis de héroes para el futuro que quemaste y tratase como alimento para pez…— las manos de Midoriya se colocaron en posición de combate y su respiración se relajó— Sé que lo sigues usando para insultarme; sé que después de todo este tiempo, vuelves a usar ese "Deku" para hacerme sentir menos ahora que por fin puedo dejarte atrás… pero está bien… no importa… ¡Porque ahora mismo…! ¡Alguien más le dio otro significado! ¡"Deku" ya no significará inútil, Kacchan!... ¡Ahora "Deku"… significa "Puedes hacerlo"!

Los ojos de Ochaco se abrieron más y más gradualmente al recordar lo mismo que ella había dicho.

 _Pero "Deku" suena como una palabra japonesa para "¡Puedes hacerlo", así que me gusta._

Bakugo volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Deku…

 _V-voy a pelear, ¿sabes? No te dejaré… ¡No te dejaré continuar sin oponerme!_

 _Te lo dije… Kacchan…_

Volvía a estar ahí. Con esa postura de combate y esa mirada desafiante.

A diferencia de las anteriores veces, ahora ya no había ni un rastro de duda en su cara.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada…— una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa demente— ¡Disfrutaré tanto aplastarte!

* * *

 _ **Nuestras casas estaban en el mismo barrio así que Kacchan y yo somos amigos de la infancia.**_

— _¡Matemos a los asesinos!— guío un pequeño Bakugo de cuatro años._

— _¡Sí!— gritaron los niños que seguían al rubio._

— _¡S-si!— murmuró Izuku._

 _ **Antes de desarrollar mi Quirk, yo era bastante tímido e introvertido y Kacchan… Bueno, él era un líder. El invencible chico rudo que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.**_

 _ **Bueno o malo, siempre me sorprendió lo confiado que era y claro… Siempre pensé que él era genial.**_

 _ **Pero después de que su Quirk se manifestara, todo empeoró. Lo guío al camino equivocado.**_

 _ **Sé que la gente no es igual al nacer. Es una realidad que conozco desde los 4 años.**_

* * *

— _¡Oye, Bakugo-kun!_ — llamó Iida a través del comunicador— _¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando?!_

—¡Cállate y vigila! ¡ESTOY MUY MOLESTO AHORA MISMO!— contestó Katsuki.

— _¡No estoy preguntando cómo te sientes! ¡Oye…!_

Sin dar tiempo a que Tenya dijera nada más, Bakugo cortó la comunicación.

 **Monitores del edificio.**

—¿Qué está diciendo Bakugo?...— murmuró el pelirrojo— No puedo entender nada por las cámaras sin sonido…

—Está hablando con su compañero por el comunicador— respondió All Might, señalando el suyo—. Puedes tenerlos para comunicarte dentro del edificio, junto a esta cinta de captura— con la mano derecha levantó algo similar a un rollo de cinta adhesiva—. Una vez pongas esto alrededor de tu oponente, contará como capturado y no podrá hacer nada más por el resto del ejercicio.

—Hay un tiempo límite de 15 minutos y los héroes no saben dónde está el arma nuclear, ¿verdad?...— masculló la chica de piel rosa.

—¡Así es!

—¿¡Eso no quiere decir que los héroes están en una gran desventaja?!— interrogó la alumna de nuevo.

—Un héroe siempre debe ser capaz de salir de una situación difícil sin importar cuál sea— aseguró el símbolo de la paz, volteando a la pantalla y viendo que Bakugo seguía gritando algo—. Además, ¿no se los dijo también el maestro Aizawa? Ya saben…

Todos los alumnos entendieron al instante.

—¡Plus Ultra!

—¡Monsieur, Bakugo está…!— informó Aoyama.

Todos voltearon a ver el monitor principal.

 **De vuelta al edificio.**

Las manos de Bakugo bajaron un poco y de ellas comenzaron a salir pequeñas chispas que empezaron a crecer.

—¡Uraraka-san, debes irte!— ordenó Midoriya.

Sin perder tiempo, Ochaco salió corriendo del lugar.

E igualmente, Bakugo se impulsó con fuerza contra Izuku, lanzando una patada que el peliverde bloqueó con ambos brazos.

—¿¡Estás viendo a otro lado?! ¡Debes estar muy seguro de ti mismo!— el tono de Katsuki mostraba burla. En menos de un segundo, la cara de Bakugo cambió a preocupación— _¿¡La cinta de captura?!_

Izuku había enrollado un poco del objeto en la pierna del rubio y con fuerza, tiró hacia abajo, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

— _Cuaderno de notas #10, página 18 y estilo Midoriya norma 5: Ataca sus pies… Las dos juntas… ¡Ahora mismo, estoy muy feliz de haber visto los movimientos de Eraser Head en persona!_ —pensó Midoriya, haciendo su siguiente movimiento el cual consistía en empezar a enrollar la cinta alrededor del cuerpo de Bakugo— _Conociendo a Kacchan, él será impaciente y…_

—¡No creas que funcionará!— Katsuki subió el brazo derecho y generó una explosión.

Dos llamas que aparecieron en el costado izquierdo del torso de Izuku lo propulsaron fuera del rango de ataque.

— _¡Lo sabía!_ — pensó con satisfacción el sucesor de All Might.

 **Monitores del edificio.**

—¡Ese chico es increíble!— exclamó el alumno de los labios gruesos.

—¡Aunque tiene dos Quirks increíbles, sólo ha usado un poco de fuego!— añadió el chico de la cara cómica.

— _Él siempre ha sido bueno reaccionando rápido en una crisis_ — recordó All Might— _Él pasó años escribiendo notas y memorizándolas mientras se entrenaba a sí mismo para mejorar. ¡Su conocimiento friki está dando frutos y lo impulsa hacia adelante!_

 **En el edificio.**

— _Me alejó de él para evitar que lo atrapará con la cinta de captura…_ — analizó Izuku, recuperándose del brusco movimiento que había tenido que hacer— _Estilo Midoriya, norma 1… ¡Prioriza el escape!_ — y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, salió corriendo por una esquina.

—¡REGRESA AQUÍ, DEKU!— ordenó Katsuki, más Midoriya no escuchaba— ¡Me engañaste, ¿no es así?! ¡Te estuviste burlando todo este tiempo de mí, ¿no es así?!

Izuku no podía hacer nada más que correr, a pesar de que realmente quería responder.

—¡En aquella ocasión sólo usaste tu diminuto fuego de mierda! ¿¡Tratabas de decirme que no necesitabas ir en serio para derrotarme?!— la voz de Bakugo resonaba por todo el edificio, seguido de eso, varias explosiones pequeñas— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO USAS TUS QUIRKS CONTRA MI?! ¡VEAMOS CUAL ES MÁS FUERTE!

 **Monitores.**

—¡Maldición, ese chico sí que está enojado! ¡Qué miedo!— exclamó el chico rayo.

— _Si lo que me contó el joven Midoriya es verdad, ahora mismo el orgullo del joven Bakugo debe estar destruido. Parece ser alguien temperamental y en exceso explosivo… No me sorprende que esté así._

 **Edificio.**

— _Como lo sospeché… Él está ignorando completamente a Uraraka-san y se está concentrando en mí…_ — Izuku se limpió el poco sudor que había empezado a crear— _Enviar a Iida-kun, quien tiene una mejor movilidad a inspeccionar el lugar hubiera sido una estrategia más que decente, Kacchan lo sabe y aun así… Él debe estar actuando por su cuenta y la cooperación del equipo villano debe ser nula.  
»Nuestras oportunidades de ganar si bien no son bajas, tampoco son altas… Estamos en un punto neutro… De todos los escenarios posibles, este sin duda es el mejor. Uraraka-san irá por el arma y yo la alcanzaré, mientras que Kacchan sigue buscándome… ¡Así es como podemos ganar!_

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡Maldito nerd!— gritó Katsuki.

— _Mantengo mi postura, Kacchan… No planeo ser tu sombra o una piedra en el camino… ¡Planeo superarte!_

* * *

Bakugo caminaba por los pasillos con lentitud, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

 _¡Iré a mi academia de héroes!_

El paso del rubio aceleró.

 _¡Significa "Puedes hacerlo"!_

— _Es sólo un secundario… Menos que un secundario… Es un terciario…_ — el ceño de Bakugo se frunció con fuerza. La idea de derrotar a Izuku ya no le parecía divertida. Ahora le parecía una obligación.

* * *

— _¡Kacchan, eso es increíble!— aduló un pequeño Izuku._

— _¡Esto es algo fácil!— aseguró el rubio, haciendo una serie de movimientos con un balón amarillo._

— _¡Ow!_

 _Intentando imitar los movimientos de su amigo, Midoriya terminó tropezando._

— _Izuku… realmente no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _—¡Puedes leer los kanjis de "Izuku" como "Deku", ¿sabían?!— señaló Katsuki, analizando la cubeta que tenía escrito el nombre de Izuku._

— _¡Es increíble, Kacchan! ¿¡Ya puedes leer?!— preguntó sorprendido uno de los compañeros que tenían de niños._

— _¿Tú no puedes?... De todas formas, Deku significa alguien que no puede hacer nada— informó, riendo con satisfacción._

— _¿Ehh?_

 _Al ver el gesto divertido de los demás niños, el de Midoriya cambió lentamente a uno de molestia._

— _Deja eso…_

 _ **¿Acaso no lo sabías?**_

* * *

 _—¡Kacchan, ¿Cuántas veces saltó?!— preguntó el niño de los dedos largos, sorprendido al ver como Bakugo lanzó con habilidad una piedra en el agua._

— _¡Fueron siete!_

— _¡Increíble!_

— _¡Como se esperaba de Kacchan!_

 _Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del rubio._

— _¿Y tú, Deku?_

 _De nuevo. Izuku dejó de ver con emoción la hazaña de su amigo para bajar la mirada con vergüenza._

— _C-cero…— contestó, apretando ligeramente su camiseta._

 _Mientras que los demás niños reían._

 _ **¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?**_

* * *

 _En la jardín de infantes, todos veían sorprendidos como pequeñas chispas salían de las manos de Bakugo._

— _¡Increíble!_

— _¡Es genial!— exclamó el pequeño Izuku._

— _¡Vaya, que increíble Quirk!— aduló uno de los cuidadores._

— _¡En serio que sí! Es el Quirk perfecto para un héroe, ¿no, Katsuki-kun?_

 _Gracias a todas las alabanzas, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bakugo._

 _ **¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Soy increíble!**_

 _ **¡Nadie es más increíble que yo!**_

* * *

— _Desde niños estabas alistando el terreno para declararme la guerra, terciario de mierda…_ — pensó Bakugo con furia mientras subía una escalera— _Siempre mirándome desde arriba, como si yo fuera basura…_

* * *

 _—¡Marchen adelante, miembros de la Agencia de Héroes Bakugo!— ordenó el rubio mientras generaba chispas._

 _Él, Izuku y su pandilla estaban cruzando por encima de un tronco que unía dos extremos separados por un riachuelo._

 _Por un mal paso de Bakugo, terminó cayendo al agua._

— _¡Kacchan!_

— _¡Oye, ¿estás bien?!_

— _Está bien… ¡Kacchan es realmente fuerte!— aseguró el niño de las alas— ¿Ves?_

 _En poco menos de 3 segundos, Katsuki ya había salido del agua._

 _ **Estoy bien…**_

— _¡Date prisa y sube de una vez!_

 _El rubio se sacudió con intención de quitarse al menos un poco el agua de encima._

— _¡Bien, no hay problema!— contestó, esbozando una sonrisa de confianza._

 _ **¡Nada estaba mal!**_

 _Un constante sonido de chapoteo llamó la atención de Bakugo y ahí lo vio._

 _Con una mirada de preocupación, Izuku le estaba extendiendo la mano con intención de ayudarlo._

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?— preguntó con sinceridad._

 _La sonrisa cambió a seriedad._

— _Hubiera sido peligroso si te hubieras golpeado en la cabeza…_

 _El ceño del pequeño Bakugo se frunció._

 _ **¡No me mires con esa cara!**_

* * *

 _—¡Es increíble, Deku!_

 _En medio de toda la bola de niños, el pequeño Izuku manipulaba con habilidad las llamas heredadas por su padre._

— _¡G-gracias!— contestó el niño, ligeramente ruborizado._

— _¿¡Puedes darles la forma que quieras?!_

— _¡Sí! ¡M-mira, es All Might!— con sus manitas, le dio al fuego una forma que tenía cierto parecido al héroe número 1._

— _¡Es un gran Quirk, Izuku-kun! ¡Parece sacado de un comic!— notó la cuidadora._

 _Katsuki no entendía._

— _O-oigan, ¡miren esto!— llamó, comenzando a generar chispas por las manos en un intento por llamar la atención._

 _No funcionó._

* * *

 _—¡Gwha!— exclamó Bakugo antes de caer de sentón al haber fallado haciendo un truco con el balón._

— _¡Mira eso! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerlo, Deku?!_

— _B-bueno… mi mamá me inscribió a un equipo de futbol y practiqué mucho— respondió, tomando su balón verde._

 _Todos los niños le estaban pidiendo a Izuku que les mostrara como hacer el truco._

 _Bakugo sólo veía desde el suelo._

 _¿Por qué si él era el más increíble…?_

* * *

 _—¡Increíble! ¿¡Cuantas veces rebotó?!_

— _Fueron nueve— respondió Izuku con suma felicidad._

— _Fue sólo suerte…— murmuró con frustración Katsuki. Su piedra había rebotado sólo 8 veces._

— _¿Cómo lo hiciste, Deku?_

— _¡Sólo practiqué mucho e hice la mano así!— explicó, repitiendo el gesto que había hecho antes._

— _Ey, ¿está bien que le sigamos diciendo "Deku?_

— _Tienes razón… ya es incluso mejor que nosotros…_

 _¿Por qué Izuku estaba recibiendo toda la atención y no él?_

* * *

 _—¡VEN POR MI, IZUKU!_

— _¡KACCHAN!_

* * *

— _Soy mejor que él… ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ÉL!_ — la pierna de Bakugo chocó contra una puerta, abriéndola sin esfuerzo.

* * *

La cara de Ochaco se asomó levemente por un pilar, dándole la visión perfecta de su oponente.

— _Encontrados…_ — pensó un tanto nerviosa debido a la tensión del momento— _Ahora debo decirle a Deku-kun y esconderme hasta que llegue…_

Uraraka se llevó una mano al casco, lugar donde estaba su comunicador y justo cuando estaba por encenderlo…

—Bakugo-kun es bueno siendo malo, es por eso que este entrenamiento le queda como anillo al dedo…— murmuró Iida— Entonces… yo también debo ser un villano... Cierto… Esta es otra prueba para convertirme en un hombre que no avergüence el apellido de la familia Iida…

Las manos de Tenya se cerraron con determinación.

—¡Vuélvete un villano!— se dijo a sí mismo— ¡Se malvado en pos de convertirte en un héroe!— Iida dio media vuelta— ¡Yo soy… extremadamente malvado!— afirmó en un tono similar al de los villanos de películas clásicas.

— _¡Lo está tomando muy en serio!_

Una carcajada amenazó con salir de la boca de Ochaco y aunque hizo el intento de contenerlo, de nada sirvió.

Iida ya la había oído.

—¿Llegaste, Uraraka-kun?— preguntó, alertando a la mencionada quien salió de su escondite avergonzada y un tanto nerviosa. Tenya apuntó hacia ella con el dedo— Sabía que vendrías sola en el momento en el que Bakugo-kun se fue por su cuenta e ideé el plan perfecto para contrarrestarte… Como tu Quirk te permite hacer levitar objetos… ¡Limpié todo el lugar!

Y era verdad. El piso estaba que relucía y no podía verse ni el más mínimo rastro de basura.

—¡Ahora no puedes utilizar trucos!— sentenció con satisfacción.

El nerviosismo se había apoderado de Uraraka. Lo había arruinado en el peor momento.

—¡Cometiste un error, héroe!

—De verdad… parece un villano…

* * *

Izuku no se había apartado de su escondite; era la decisión más sabia ya que así no hacía ningún ruido que pudiera delatarle.

Pero se estaba cansando.

— _Deku-kun…_

Al oír la voz a través del comunicador, Midoriya activó el suyo de inmediato.

—¡Uraraka-san! ¿Cómo vas?— interrogó en un murmuro.

— _Iida-kun me descubrió... Lo siento_ — de fondo podían oírse las carcajadas de Tenya— _Se está moviendo muy lento…_

—¿Dónde estás?— preguntó Izuku de inmediato.

— _En medio del quinto piso._

—¡Eso es prácticamente arriba!— exclamó, sin cuidar del todo su tono de voz— Probablemente no nos quede mucho tiempo y si nos quedamos sin tiempo… Game over.

Izuku se levantó de golpe, empuñando la cinta de captura.

— _¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder!_

Pero fue un sonido detrás de él el que lo alertó.

Ahí estaba Bakugo.

—Están cargadas— fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que elevaba su brazalete con forma de granada.

—Kacchan…

—¿Por qué no usas tu otro Quirk?— preguntó sin vacilar— Tienes dos armas muy potentes… ¿Por qué no las usas contra mí?— una sonrisa se formó en su cara e Izuku lo supo de inmediato; Bakugo estaba llegando a su límite de ira— ¿No soy suficiente como para hacer que pelees en serio? ¿Tratas de decir que puedes ganar incluso sin usarlo?... ¿Me estás subestimando, Deku?

Izuku suspiró.

—No hay más opción que hacerlo, ¿verdad?— su agarre sobre la cinta de captura se afirmó.

—Si…— la sonrisa de Bakugo creció aún más— ¡AL FIN PUEDO TENER LA REVANCHA!

Y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, se lanzó hacia el frente.

Midoriya imitó a Katsuki y justo cuando estaba por crear fuego en sus brazos, algo pasó.

El rubio se había quitado un guante y sacudió con fuerza su mano, lanzando algo húmedo hacia Izuku.

El peliverde sabía bien lo que era pero no tuvo tiempo para evitar crear el fuego; en menos de un segundo, una serie de mini-explosiones recorrió ambas extremidades superiores de Midoriya, haciéndolo retroceder del dolor.

Las mangas de su traje de héroe ya no estaban.

—Con tu acoso, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes. Mi Quirk, Explosion, me permite secretar nitroglicerina desde las glándulas sudoríparas de las palmas de mis manos— informó Bakugo satisfecho—. Ahora cada vez que intentes usar tu fuego, te detendré con una explosión.

El ceño de Izuku se frunció al oír eso.

—Te contradices a ti mismo, Kacchan…— dijo, tratando de sobarse los brazos, cosa que no pudo hacer a causa del dolor— Primero dices que quieres que pelee contra ti con todo mi poder y ahora me pones una limitación que no me dejará usarlo... No fue algo muy inteligente.

Midoriya esperaba que Katsuki perdiera el control y aprovechar eso para acabar con él pero…

—La nitroglicerina se va después de explotar así que puedes usar tus brazos— informó, sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Ese fue mi primer ataque, nerd de mierda! Y ahora…

El brazo derecho del rubio se extendió en dirección a Midoriya y con el izquierdo, jaló la palanca de seguridad del accesorio en su brazo con apariencia de granada, mostrando un gancho de seguridad que Bakugo tomó con el dedo anular.

—Si ellos hicieron este traje tal como lo pedí, entonces estos guantes pueden almacenar nitroglicerina dentro de ellos, y…— lentamente, el dedo de Katsuki comenzó a jalar el gancho.

All Might vio sorprendido lo que estaba por hacer Bakugo.

— _Eso significa que…—_ rápidamente tomó el micrófono— ¡Joven Bakugo, no lo hagas! ¿¡Intentas matarlo?!

Era demasiado tarde para detener a Katsuki. Los ojos de Izuku fueron abriéndose gradualmente al tiempo que una gran luz apareció en el cañón que tenía su rival por guante, quien poseía una mirada de maniaco.

—¡Si no lo golpeo, no morirá!— aseguró, terminando de jalar el gancho.

Menos de un segundo pasó hasta que una enorme explosión empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad contra Midoriya.

El cuerpo del peliverde actuó por instinto. Justo antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara, colocó el brazo derecho frente a su cara y apalancó el dedo índice con el pulgar, liberando una potente ráfaga de viento que disminuyó enormemente el impacto del ataque enemigo, más no lo destruyó del todo.

Izuku, quien había utilizado la fuerza del One for All en el último instante, salió volando varios metros hacia atrás, destruyendo una pared en el proceso.

 **Monitores.**

El poder del movimiento de Bakugo llegó incluso a donde All Might y el resto de los alumnos estaban viendo el entrenamiento.

—¡Se supone que esto es una clase!— exclamó el pelirrojo, viendo sorprendido el temblor producido.

Varios de los compañeros de clase dejaron salir sonidos de sorpresa.

— _Eso de ahora… ¿Él disminuyó el impacto utilizando la presión del viento?_ — pensó All Might seriamente sorprendido, para después tomar el micrófono. Por muy impresionante que hubiera sido lo que hizo su sucesor, aún tenía que trabajar como profesor— ¡Joven Midoriya!

 **Edificio.**

Un boquete enorme quedó en la pared frontal del edificio, exactamente en el segundo piso. Montones de escombros y polvo llenaban lo que antes era una habitación cerrada. Izuku estaba tirado en el suelo, con unos cuantos raspones en el traje; de inmediato levantó la mano derecha observando su dedo fracturado aunque aún móvil.

— _Basándome en el Volcano Shoot y en la prueba de lanzamiento de pelota pude crear un ataque que no sacrifica todo mi brazo y que tiene la fuerza suficiente para defenderme de un ataque así de poderoso…—_ analizó Midoriya, cerrando su puño y recibiendo una pequeña punzada en el dedo índice— _Duele... Pero no es nada comparado a quebrarme todo el brazo…_

Una silueta seguida de una risa obligó al peliverde a ponerse rápidamente de pie.

—Increíble…— murmuró Bakugo con un tono de voz que corroboraba sus palabras mientras salía de entre el humo y el polvo— Mientras más almacene en los guantes, más fuerte la explosión…— sus guantes brillaron levemente— ¡Y aun así la disipaste casi por completo!— su mirada mostraba un éxtasis que te haría dudar de si estaba bien de sus facultades mentales— ¿Eso es lo que puede hacer tu otro Quirk?...

Midoriya frunció el ceño y se colocó en posición de combate.

—Voy a destrozarte… ¡A ti y a tus dos Quirks!

 _Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion.  
¡El sudor que secretan las palmas de sus manos es similar a la nitroglicerina! ¡Entre más sudor produzca, más fuertes serán sus explosiones!_

 **Con Ochaco y Tenya.**

—¡Bakugo-kun, contesta! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo?!— interrogó Iida, dándole la espalda a Ochaco— ¡Explícate ahora mismo!

— _¡Es mi oportunidad!_ — pensó la castaña, comenzando a correr hacia el objetivo— _¡Si recuperamos el arma, ganaremos!_

Al escuchar el sonido de pasos, Tenya giró de inmediato a ver a su oponente y se abalanzó contra ella.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré, héroe!

Uraraka unió las yemas de sus dedos y posteriormente dio un salto que dejó impresionado a Iida.

— _¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es tocar el arma para que cuente como recuperada! ¡Es pan comido!_

—¿¡También puede hacerse flotar ella misma?!— se preguntó Tenya sorprendido.

—¡Liberar!— exclamó Ochaco con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzando a caer hacia su objetivo— ¡Es una técnica especial que utiliza mi cuerpo!

En las pantorrillas de Iida aparecieron unos tubos de escape que utilizó para impulsarse correr hacia el arma, sostenerla en sus brazos y alejarla de la heroína.

Al hacer esto, Uraraka cayó directamente al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta chocar con una pared.

—Tu Quirk no es un peligro a no ser que toques algo— notó el villano con voz triunfante— ¡Resistiré hasta que el tiempo se acabe!— tras decir eso, comenzó a reír.

Ochaco empezó a reincorporarse.

— _Deku-kun también se está esforzando…_

 **De regreso con Bakugo y Midoriya…**

—Oye, oye… ¿Qué sucede, Deku? ¿¡Que pasa con esa mirada?!— preguntó Katsuki con un tono de voz burlón— ¡Atrápame de una vez si es que puedes!

—Tu Quirk ha mejorado mucho, Kacchan— dijo Izuku, sin dejarse llevar por sus provocaciones—. Pero tú actitud no lo ha hecho.

La sonrisa maniaca de Bakugo aumentó de tamaño.

—Insistes en burlarte de mí, acosador de mierda…

El peliverde se llevó la mano al comunicador sin apartar su vista del oponente.

—Uraraka-san, ¿Cuál es tu situación?— preguntó.

— _¡Deku-kun!_ — exclamó la mencionada con alivio.

—Bien, Deku… Justo como lo esperaba de ti…— murmuró Bakugo— ¡Haces bien en no quitarme la vista de encima!

 **Monitores.**

—¡Profesor, debería detenerlos!— sugirió el pelirrojo— ¡Bakugo está realmente loco! ¡Va a matar a Midoriya!

—No… No lo hará…— murmuró el profesor— _El joven Bakugo quiere tener una revancha contra el joven Midoriya… Es consciente de que si llega a esos extremos, detendré la batalla… ¡Pero!... Él intentará hacer todo el daño posible sin llegar a dichos extremos…_

 _¡Si no lo golpea, no morirá!_

— _De todas formas…_ Joven Bakugo, la próxima vez que uses eso, detendré la pelea y tu equipo perderá— anunció por su comunicador All Might.

 **Edificio.**

—¿¡Eh?!— exclamó Katsuki, viendo hacia donde él sabía, había una cámara.

— _Usar un ataque a gran escala dentro es promover la destrucción de la fortaleza que intentas proteger ¡Es estúpido tanto para héroes como para villanos! ¡Perderás muchos puntos por ello!_

El ceño del rubio se frunció y su mirada se dirigió al suelo con resignación. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente.

— _Como su profesor, debería detener esto. Sin embargo…_

Bakugo liberó un grito al aire.

—Ve al pilar cerca de la ventana— indicó Izuku—. Agárrate fuerte cuando te diga que lo hagas.

— _¡Está bien!_

Tras eso, Katsuki se lanzó hacia Izuku utilizando sus explosiones. Midoriya estaba preparado para eso; en ningún momento había bajado su guardia.

—¡PELEEMOS CON NUESTROS PUÑOS!— gritó Bakugo mientras se impulsaba.

—¡Ven, Kacchan!— dijo Izuku, corriendo hacia su oponente.

El rubio extendió su brazo hacia el peliverde, quien lanzó un derechazo sin vacilar que fue impulsado por unas llamas que salían de su codo. Antes de poder impactar su ataque, Bakugo creo una explosión que detuvo su avance para después crear una debajo de él que lo catapulto hacia arriba.

— _¡Intenta ponerse detrás de mí!_ — notó Izuku con rapidez. De su espalda salieron 8 pilares de llamas que lo impulsaron hacia adelante, fuera del rango de Bakugo.

— _¡Ese bastardo!—_ pensó el mencionado, viendo como las llamas generadas por Midoriya estaban por impactarlo. Sin dudarlo, creo explosiones frente a él que lo lanzaron varios metros atrás.

 **Monitores.**

—¿¡Qué fue eso?!— exclamó el pelirrojo, sorprendido— ¡Se atacaron con todo pero ni siquiera se tocaron!

La chica rosada que había a un lado suyo dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa al igual que varios otros integrantes de la clase.

—Bakugo no parece ser del tipo que piensa, pero aun así es muy audaz. Midoriya por otra parte, piensa y analiza rápido— dijo el chico de las mitades.

El pelirrojo volteó a verlo confundido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellos…?

El de las mitades asintió.

—Bakugo atacará sin dudar y de forma impredecible mientras que Midoriya piensa en una forma de defenderse mientras contraataca con su…— un leve gesto de disgusto se formó en su cara imperceptible— fuego.

—Entonces, ¿ellos se anularán completamente uno al otro todo el tiempo?— se preguntó la chica rosada.

—Si bien la capacidad de análisis de Midoriya es increíble, el cómo Bakugo se mueve venciendo a la inercia también es digno de mención. Para hacer algo como eso requiere ajustar la dirección y potencia de sus explosiones— comentó la chica de la cola de caballo.

—Entonces es el talento, ¿eh?...— murmuró un tanto desanimado el chico del rayo.

 **Edificio.**

—¡Esta vez te acabaré, nerd de mierda!— gritó Bakugo, lanzándose otra vez contra Midoriya.

—¡Si es que puedes tocarme!— dijo Midoriya, comenzando a generar fuego con su cuerpo.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio.

—¿¡No te lo dije, Deku?!— con velocidad, se quitó uno de sus guantes y lanzó su sudor contra el héroe.

De un segundo a otro, una gran pared de fuego apareció frente a Izuku; la nitroglicerina chocó contra ésta y explotó de inmediato.

La cara de Bakugo cambió a una de sorpresa.

El muro de llamas desapareció.

—El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces, Kacchan— aclaró el peliverde, viendo fijamente al enemigo.

—Si… Esa mirada… ¡Quiero ver cómo será esa mirada cuanto te derrote!— Katsuki volvió a abalanzarse contra Izuku— ¡AQUÍ VA TU DERECHAZO FAVORITO!

— _¿¡No usará sus explosiones?!_

Con increíble velocidad, el rubio lanzó un potente golpe que Izuku muy apenas logró bloquear cruzando ambos brazos frente a su cara. El impacto del puñetazo sumado a los escombros de la zona hicieron que el chico perdiera el equilibrio.

— _¡Esto es malo!_

Viendo su oportunidad, Bakugo tomó a Midoriya de la mano derecha, apretando sus dedos con fuerza, haciendo que chico lanzara un gemido de dolor. Utilizando la mano que tenía libre, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo para después azotar fuertemente al oponente contra el suelo.

—¡Ghaa…!— fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Izuku, perdiendo momentáneamente el aliento— _Está siendo aún más impredecible que antes… ¡No quiere darme tiempo de pensar!_

—¿¡Ahora que, maldito ner…?!— Bakugo se interrumpió a sí mismo viendo como todo el cuerpo de Midoriya era cubierto con llamas que posteriormente salieron disparadas a todas direcciones. Utilizando sus explosiones, logró impulsarse hacia el aire y disipar el fuego que amenazaba con golpearlo.

De entre las llamas que aún quedaban, salió Midoriya, quien era impulsado por su propio fuego.

—¡KACCHAN!— gritó.

—¡DEKU!— el rubio también se lanzó contra él.

Al mismo tiempo y con el ángulo idéntico, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo. Midoriya un izquierdazo y Bakugo un derechazo, los ataques impactaron contra las caras del otro.

Para mala suerte del primero, Katsuki tenía mucha más fuerza bruta que él, además de que sus explosiones le daban más potencia todavía.

Izuku no se dejaría vencer. De su codo salieron 2 pares de llamas que impulsaron aún más su golpe.

— _¡STAR PUNCH!_ — exclamó.

El impulso extra generado por el fuego alcanzó la potencia que tenía el puñetazo de Bakugo.

Ambos adolescentes fueron lanzados a direcciones opuestas. El de las explosiones fue arrojado hacia la izquierda, mientras que Midoriya fue hacia la derecha.

 **Monitores.**

—¡Esto es una pelea sin sentido!— dejó saber la chica rosada— ¡Ellos simplemente están golpeándose sin importarles que!

—Es como si estuvieran peleando sólo para ver quién es más fuerte— dijo el chico con cabeza de cuervo.

—Si antes pensaba que Midoriya era increíble, ahora lo creo aún más… Igualarse con alguien con semejante poder de combate como Bakugo…— murmuró el chico de pelo amarillo, rascándose levemente la cabeza.

— _Debería detenerlos…—_ pensó All Might, sujetando con fuerza su micrófono— _Pero… ¡No quiero detenerlos; por su bien!_

El primero en levantarse fue el peliverde, quien sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr.

—¿¡Está escapando?! ¿¡Ahora?!— preguntó la chica pelirosa.

—Eso no es algo que un hombre haría, pero si las cosas siguen así, no llegarán a ningún lado— respondió el pelirrojo— Aunque hay algo raro… ¿Por qué hacia ahí?...

 **Edificio.**

Izuku había llegado hacia el boquete dejado por Bakugo, cerca de unos pilares.

—Creí que serías mejor que esto, Deku…— murmuró Katsuki— Estaba preparándome para luchar en serio contra ti si usabas tu súper fuerza… ¿Por qué no la usas?... ¿¡Me estás subestimando?!

— _Como lo suponía… Él no estaba peleando en serio—_ el ceño de Midoriya se frunció. Había ganado aquella vez por los pelos, pero ahora habían crecido y Bakugo había mejorado mucho. No estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo incluso aunque su fuego era mucho mejor que antes; aún le quedaba demasiado por recorrer. La mirada de Izuku bajó— No lo hago…— masculló.

—Desde que somos niños eres así… ¿¡Me estás subestimando desde niños, bastardo?! ¿¡No usabas tu fuego y tu otro Quirk porque creías que podías vencerme sin ellos?!— interrogó Katsuki, mucho más furioso que antes.

—No es eso…— murmuró Midoriya, mientras las imágenes de un Bakugo de cuatro años pasaban por su cabeza— Tú eres… ¡Eres alguien increíble, de quien me enorgullezco poder decir que derroté al menos una vez!

El ceño de Katsuki se frunció aún más.

—Por eso… Ahora que tengo este poder… ¡QUIERO GANAR, DERROTARTE Y DEJARTE MUY ATRÁS DE MI, IDIOTA!— gritó Izuku con fuerza y determinación.

—No me mires de esa forma…— la mano de Bakugo se cerró y volvió a abrir— ¡NERD DE MIERDA!

Ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia el frente.

— _Esos son los puños del joven Midoriya que me mostraron su deseo de ser un héroe por primera vez—_ pensó All Might, viendo como los dos corrían para ir al encuentro del otro— _. Necesitas de esta batalla, joven Midoriya… Para poder cumplir con el futuro que te propusiste._

El brazo derecho de Izuku volvió a ser cubierto con la energía del One for All, mientras que el de Katsuki empezó a liberar explosiones.

— _¡Detroit_ _…_

Faltaba realmente poco para que ambos conectaran sus ataques.

—¡Esto es malo, profesor!— insistió el pelirrojo, haciendo dudar aún más a All Might.

Los ojos de Midoriya mostraban toda su determinación y voluntad, mientras que los de Bakugo desprendían ira acompañada de éxtasis.

— _Ambos, detengan…_

Antes de que el símbolo de la paz pudiera terminar de hablar, unas palabras fueron dichas.

—¡Aquí vamos, Uraraka-san!

—¡Sí!

La castaña no tardó en sujetarse a un pilar que tenía al lado suyo.

— _Aún no hay forma de que te derrote en uno contra uno… Te has hecho aún más fuerte… Pero algún día… algún día con mis dos Quirks…_ — el brazo de Izuku bajó levemente mientras su cara se acercaba a la mano de Katsuki— _..._ _SMAAAAASH!_

El puño del peliverde se desvió hacia el techo al tiempo que una fuerte explosión impactaba contra él.

Seguido de eso, una potente presión de viento atravesó el techo varios pisos hacia arriba y continuando decenas de metros por encima del último nivel del edificio, dejando anonadado a Bakugo.

Iida se estaba agarrando fuertemente del arma, pero al ver a Ochaco se soltó por inercia.

—¿¡Que sucede?!— preguntó, asombrado al ver como Uraraka flotaba en el lugar que Izuku había destruido con su golpe, sosteniendo una columna de concreto.

—¡Siento hacer esto, Iida-kun!— sin ningún esfuerzo, Ochaco tomó el pilar cual bate de baseball— _Movimiento especial improvisado_ _… ¡_ _Home Run Cometa_ _!_

Utilizando la columna, la castaña lanzó decenas de escombros hacia Tenya.

—¿¡Llamas a eso un home run?!— interrogó, viendo como las piedras iban en dirección suya. No le quedó más opción que cubrirse.

Aprovechando que el enemigo no estaba viendo, Uraraka saltó hacia el misil.

—Liberar…— y lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Recuperada!

—¡N-No…! ¡EL ARMAAAAAA!— gritó con fuerza Iida, grito que retumbó en todo el edificio.

Bakugo tenía la mirada en el cielo, viendo lo que Midoriya había provocado mientras temblaba lleno de ira.

—Desde el principio tú estabas… ¿¡Estabas subestimándome, verdad?!

—No quería usarlo… No podía usarlo…— respondió Izuku desde el humo que lo rodeaba, el cual se fue disipando de poco en poco— Porque no puedo controlarlo… Porque mi cuerpo no resiste todo el impacto…

Bakugo veía con rabia a Midoriya, quien aún tenía el brazo levantado.

—El maestro Aizawa lo dijo también…— por fin, el humo se disipo, dejando ver el estado del peliverde. Su cabello estaba mucho más alborotado, su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado frente a su cara y el derecho estaba fracturado.

Katsuki vio con asombro el estado del chico.

Justo en ese momento, el reloj marcó cero.

—Al final… Esto fue todo… lo que pude pensar…

Una gran cantidad de emociones crecieron dentro de Bakugo.

— _Los héroes…_

Izuku comenzó a desplomarse.

— _El equipo de héroes…_

Bakugo veía con cara de incredulidad.

—… _¡GANAAAAAA!_

* * *

 **Ha pasado como… ¿Medio año? ¡Sólo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo!**

 **-Nombre: Katsuki Bakugo.  
-Quirk: Explosion. Las glándulas sudoríparas de sus manos secretan una sustancia parecida a la nitroglicerina que Bakugo puede estallar cuando quiera.  
-Edad: 16 años.  
-Altura: 1.72 metros.  
-Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de abril.  
-Tipo de sangre: A.  
-Ocupación: Estudiante de la preparatoria U.A.  
-Le gusta: La comida picante y el montañismo. **


End file.
